Young, Wild, and Free
by Ivy Amor
Summary: Imagine going from hating someone to falling in love with them. Meet Olivia and Fitz, two juniors in high school that at one point couldn't even be in the same room with one another. Now they are the hottest couple in school and almost everyone around them will do whatever it takes to ruin them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey babes, I know there has been a lot of confusion around this story. On the Scandal FF Facebook page, I expressed that I was revamping this story. I thought I would just revamp a few chapters, but I have decided to revamp the entire story. The theme of 'Where Scandal meets Urban Fic' is there, except Fitz will not become a drug dealer in this story. I have other chapters ready to be uploaded, I just want feedback on this first chapter. So, leave your thoughts, and enjoy the chapter. Expect Annalise to make an appearance in this story, because that crossover was FREAKING EPIC! Hell she might even appear in all my stories from here on out lol!**

* * *

 **Olivia**

"Mrs. Jackson, may I use the bathroom?" Olivia politely asked with her hand raised. Olivia's bladder is something she has never been able to hold.

"Yes, just grab the pass." Mrs. Jackson replied as she continued writing on the smart board.

"Thanks." Olivia got up from her seat and grabbed the pass from Mrs. Jackson's desk before leaving out of the classroom.

As Olivia was making her way to the bathroom, she spotted a guy that's been a thorn in her ass since freshman year, Fitzgerald Grant. He was with his crew hanging by the boy's bathroom, which was adjacent to the girl's bathroom. Letting out a sigh, Olivia distracted herself with her cell phone, so she wouldn't have to make eye contact with Fitz or his friends.

It all started when Olivia chose Jake over Fitz. Everyone knew how big of a crush Fitz had on Olivia in middle school and everyone assumed they would make things official once they were in high school. However, when Jake, who was a senior at the time pursued Olivia, she forgotten all about Fitz. Especially since all the girls wanted Jake and he chose a scrawny Olivia. He picked her out of the bunch of endless girls, when there were upperclassmen he could've chose. There was no way Olivia was going to give up a chance of dating a mature 18-year-old, for an immature 14-year-old boy.

Jake was the first guy that gave Olivia the attention she was looking for, the attention her father shows her mother. Jake literally came in and swooped Olivia off her feet. He was such a suave guy, that after only 3 weeks of dating, Olivia lost her virginity to him. Once that happened, Olivia fell under the false pretense that she was in love with him. And she had good reasons, Jake treated her like a princess, they were going on dates almost every weekend, his family loved her, her family loved him, they made plans for his prom, they were the IT couple at their school. That was short lived.

Everything changed when Valentine's Day rolled around. Olivia was so excited to spend what she thought would be her and Jake's first of many Valentine's Day together, until she was embarrassed in front of their entire school. Olivia will never forget that day. She was in Mrs. Jackson's class, when everyone's cell phone started buzzing. Olivia didn't think anything of it, until everyone started whispering and giving her crazy looks. Still, she ignored the whispering and stares. Olivia was used to people talking about her.

But once her cell phone started buzzing, Olivia's heart started pounding rapidly. It felt like it was about to leap out of her chest. She was scared to check her phone, but curiosity got the best of her. And what she saw almost caused her to throw up her entire lunch. It was a recording of her and Jake having sex, that apparently was sent around to the entire school. Olivia knew Jake recorded them, but she never imagined he would send it around to the school.

When Olivia approached him, he brushed it off as if it was no big deal. He laughed in her face, told her to grow up, and that shit happens. Her peers called her every derogatory name in the book. Olivia ran home crying to her parents. Her father wanted to murder Jake. Things got so bad, that Olivia and Jake had to have a meeting with their parents and their school's principal Dr. Beene. The meeting went horribly left, when Olivia's dad and Jake's father almost got into a fist fight. Olivia was so relieved when Jake graduated, and decided to go to school in California. She deleted him from her life. She wanted to move on from the situation and put it behind her.

Fitz was the one person who made sure Olivia would never forget the situation. He had a field day with all of this. He started a fake Facebook page where he wrote vulgar things about Olivia and other girls that were exposed unfortunately. The page have a huge following and it is still active to this day, and things are still being written about Olivia and other girls. She has told her teachers and the administrators at her school, but they are all so afraid of Fitz, that they told her there is nothing they can do. Especially since she doesn't have proof that it's Fitz who started it.

After being exposed by Jake, it changed Olivia. She no longer longed to be in another relationship. She didn't trust giving her heart to another person, only to have it shattered. So, she began strictly hooking up with guys. She has hooked up with two guys from the basketball team, and three guys from the football team. Leave it to Fitz and his friends, Olivia has nearly slept with all the boys in their school. The rumors Fitz and his friends have started about her are outlandish, yet everyone in the school believes them to be true.

The torment Fitz and his crew has put Olivia through has caused her to avoid them like the plague.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Hoelivia." Fitz sneered with a sly grin. He stepped in front of the door blocking her entrance into the bathroom.

Olivia bit the inside of her cheek to prevent her from saying something smart. She wasn't in the mood to argue with Fitz. He likes to show off in front of his friends and she is fed up with his immature antics.

"Excuse me." Olivia said staring Fitz square in the eyes. Despite him being the bane of her existence, Olivia cannot deny Fitz's handsomeness. He is very easy on the eyes, which is why he have almost every girl wrapped around his finger.

Fitz is not your typical teenage boy. Puberty hit him fast. He is only 16-years-old, and he is already towering at 6'3, he has an athletic built which comes from his involvement on both the basketball and baseball team. His hair is full of chocolate brown curls that he keeps cut low. He has slanted electric blue eyes, and the sexiest pair of lips Olivia has ever seen on a boy.

Still, Olivia could never see herself dating such a pompous jackass. He may be handsome, but his attitude and demeaner diminishes his attractiveness.

"Oh, look the hoe has manners." Fitz mockingly laughed and of course his followers laughed with him. What upsets Olivia the most is one of Fitz's followers Marcus, used to be one of Olivia's best friends in middle school. But once he started hanging out with Fitz, he switched on Olivia like a light switch.

"Can you please move out of my way, I have to use the bathroom?" Olivia said more sternly and this time she wasn't asking, she was telling. She seriously had to pee and if Fitz didn't move in the next second, Olivia was going to have to move him on her own.

Fitz looked her over with lust in his eyes as he slowly moved out of her way. She didn't miss the look he gave her, and she is upset that her body had the audacity to react to it. She hurriedly walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind herself. Knowing Fitz and his friends, they would definitely try their luck and follow her inside. She didn't need any more rumors starting.

After she used the restroom, Olivia texted her best friend Iyana who didn't come to school today. Olivia and Iyana have been best friends since the 5th grade. They have literally been through everything together. And last summer when Iyana gave birth to Olivia's goddaughter Briana, their friendship reached another level. Olivia was there for Iyana through her entire pregnancy, she was even in the room with Iyana when she gave birth, and on that day the girls became sisters. Iyana unfortunately got pregnant by a guy who didn't want anything to do with her or the baby. Iyana doesn't even know where Briana's father is right now. It's a sad reality that Iyana has to be mom and dad to Briana.

 **Olivia: Hey girl, wanna go to the nail salon later?**

 **Iyana: Yeah, Brie have to come with us.**

 **Olivia: That's fine, I'll be there to pick you up after I shower.**

 **Iyana: K**

After checking herself out in the mirror, Olivia left back out of the bathroom. There was about 20 minutes left of school, and of course Fitz and his crew were still hanging out by the boys' bathroom. Fitz is barely in class, but he is as smart as a whip. He could get all A's if he really applied himself. Instead he wants to be Mr. Cool and do what he wants, when he wants. He walks around as if the world revolves around him. His sense of entitlement is appalling, and the teachers only add to his pompous ways, because they spoil him. Fitz is also the star basketball player at their school, though he rarely shows up for the team as well. There is no way he should be passing his classes, when he doesn't shows up. His charm however gets him by, but Olivia knows that will only take him so far. She cannot wait until the day he is knocked off his high horse. She hopes she is there to witness it.

"Liv was in the bathroom taking a shit." Fitz teased and like clockwork his minions burst into laughter as if Fitz just told the funniest joke in the world.

Olivia rolled her eyes and headed back to Mrs. Jackson's class. She kept reminding herself that she is better and not to stoop to their levels. One of these days though, Fitz is going to catch her on a bad day, and Olivia is afraid of her reaction when that times comes.

After school, Olivia jetted to her car. She was so blessed and fortunate to have parents that could afford to get her a car while she was still in high school. Most of her peers aren't so lucky. Her parents surprised her with a '08 black Toyota Camry on her 16th birthday, and Olivia almost fainted. She begged her parents for a car and they kept brushing her off. So, the last thing she expected on her birthday was to wake up and see her car parked outside of the house. She thanks God for her parents every day.

Iyana doesn't live far from their school, but she is a distance from the nail salon they frequent. Olivia texted Iyana when she was 10 minutes away to give her a chance to get Briana ready. Olivia can't even begin to imagine having to care for a child at 16-years-old. She can barely take care of herself, throw a baby into the equation, Olivia would've jumped off a cliff. Olivia admires Iyana's strength, because despite being a young single mom, Iyana still manages to hold down a part time job and go to school. She does miss a lot of days, but she is passing all her classes. Briana did not slow Iyana down one bit. She has been the biggest motivational push for Iyana, and Olivia couldn't have been prouder of her best friend.

Olivia beeped the horn once she was outside Iyana's mom house. Iyana emerged from the house minutes later with Brie in one hand, and her car seat in the other. Brie was sucking on her pacifier, with her head resting on Iyana's shoulder, and her sippy cup in one hand.

"Hey Fat Momma," Olivia greeted Brie once she was strapped inside of her car seat.

Brie smiled and reached for Olivia. She has always been attached to Olivia. Olivia tickled her stomach causing her pacifier to slip out of her mouth and show off the few teeth she had.

"What did I miss in school today?" Iyana asked as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Nothing really, oh wait we have a test Friday in Chem. And Fitz and his minions were trying to fight Nigel and his friends during lunch. I swear they are going to pick on the wrong people one day, and they are going to get their asses whooped." Olivia informed Iyana's of today's events at school as she pulled off.

"Mmm, you know I heard Fitz is messing with Raleigh." Iyana replied. She definitely has a career in journalism in her near future. She gets the scoop on everyone. If the gossip didn't come from Iyana more than likely it's rumors. Olivia knows how lucky she is to be best friends with the best gossiper in their school.

"Raleigh? The quiet weirdo Raleigh that doesn't talk." Olivia had to make sure they were talking about the same Raleigh.

"Yes." Iyana confirmed. "Raleigh and I are friends with each other on Facebook and she put up a status along the lines of bad boy meets nerd, and guess who liked it?"

"I'm guessing Fitz. But what does he see in her? She doesn't even seem like she is his type." Olivia curiously asked.

"Have you seen that girl's body. She has the kinda body the Kardashian's are paying for. And you know that's all these teenage boys care about."

"Mmm that's an awkward match for sure."

Olivia didn't realize it, but her comments sounded like they were coming from a place of envy rather than curiosity.

"Liv…are you jelly?" Iyana laughed.

"Of what?" Olivia laughed off Iyana's comment. There would be no reason for her to be jealous. She doesn't like Fitz. In fact, she cannot stand Fitz. If Raleigh had any sense she would run for the nearest hill. Fitz is going to play her like he does all the other girls.

"That Fitz is messing around with Raleigh. You don't like him, do you?" Iyana looked over at Olivia waiting for an answer. She apparently didn't miss the envious undertone in Olivia's comments.

"No! Fitz is not even my type! Ew I could never date someone like him. He has no respect for women or himself for that matter. I can't believe you would ask me something like that Yana, you know me better than that girl."

"It was a question. You sounded a bit jelly that he is messing with Raleigh."

"I am not jealous. I feel sorry for Raleigh, she doesn't even know what she is getting herself into dealing with him."

"Hey, she might be the girl that changes him."

Olivia laughed out loud at Iyana's comment, "I highly doubt that."

"Are you sure you don't like him?" Iyana asked side eyeing Olivia.

"No for the millionth time!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Alright." Iyana laughed.

After getting their nails done, the girls headed over to Wendy's. One of Fitz minions Marcus works there. When he is not around Fitz, Marcus tries to act like everything is peachy between him and Olivia. But she is no fool, once she saw Marcus for what he really was, she began treating him with the same energy. She misses their friendship, but she refuses to associate herself with a follower.

"I wish Marcus stops pretending to be somebody that he is not. He's going to get himself killed hanging around Fitz." Iyana expressed as they got back into Olivia's car.

"Me too, but that's on him. Everybody follows behind Fitz like he is some sort of God it's sickening."

"Do you think him and Raleigh will last?" Olivia knew exactly what Iyana was doing and it was working. Olivia will feed into her little game for now.

"Never."

"Mhm, you sure you don't like him."

"Screw you, you're lucky Brie is in the car."

The girls engaged in the playful banter the entire ride back to Iyana's house.

 **/**

"Are you sure your dad is alright with you having company this late?" Raleigh nervously asked. It was a little after nine in the evening, and they had just gotten back from seeing a movie. Raleigh told him that she has to be home by midnight, which was perfect because Fitz didn't plan to have her over for long anyway.

"Yes. Now can you stop asking me the same fucking question over and over again." Fitz irritably replied. His father Gerry doesn't care who Fitz brings over as long as it is a girl. Fitz has an older brother Robert who is gay, and their father shunned him for embarrassing the family. Robert now lives in New York with his boyfriend. He is doing quite well for himself despite being cut off from his family.

After unlocking the front door, Fitz walked into the house with Raleigh on his heels. The house was quiet which meant his father was either sleep or gone. Fitz hoped his father was gone, he isn't in the mood to answer any questions. Though Gerry doesn't mind Fitz having company, he questions whomever Fitz brings over, with questions that can turn uncomfortable for Fitz's company.

"Pops!" Fitz called out.

When he didn't receive an answer, Fitz shrugged, and led Raleigh upstairs. He has been showing her attention for the past two weeks for this exact moment right here. One of Fitz's best friends Marcus bet 50 dollars that Fitz couldn't bang Raleigh, and being as though Fitz loves challenges, he bet an additional 50 dollars that he could bang Raleigh in exactly two weeks. Today makes two weeks since that bet was made. One thing Fitz hate is losing, so he made sure to put himself in a winning position.

It's been hard he can admit. Mainly because, Raleigh isn't his type of girl. She hangs out with the weirdest people, and she wears the baggiest clothes. Fitz doesn't understand why, because her body is amazing, and if it wasn't for gym class, he would've never known. That day he seen her in her gym shorts and shirt, is the same day the bet was made.

When it comes down to Fitz and his type, only one girl meets all the checks on his list. That girl is Olivia Pope. Fitz has been in love with her since middle school. The moment he laid eyes on those cognac almond eyes, he was a goner. Watching her develop into the young woman she has grown into amazes Fitz and has only made him fall harder. He now understands Helga's obsession with Arnold from the popular 90's show Hey Arnold.

Fitz can't find a single flaw in Olivia. She has skin like butterscotch, shoulder length curly mahogany brown hair, that she only wears straight every other Friday, a slender nose that crinkles when she is in deep laughter, high cheekbones that causes her eyes to look chink when she also is in a deep laughter, and a wide smile that she tries to hide because of her slight overbite which he finds sexy. She barely stands above five feet three, and she has a slim thick figure. The girl is perfect, but she crushed him and bruised his ego, when she chose Jake over him. The clown who exposed her. Fitz has been walking around with that anger for two and a half years now, and he doesn't think he will ever let go of it. This is why he lashes out at Olivia because all he sees when he looks at her is Jake, and Fitz is still waiting to give him an ass whooping for what he did to her.

Brushing Olivia from his mind, Fitz focused his attention to Raleigh who was sitting on his bed awkwardly. She was fidgeting with her hands incessantly.

"Do I make you nervous?" Fitz asked as he sat next to Raleigh.

"A little. I guess I'm just a little confused as to why I am here." Raleigh tucked a loose hair tendril behind her hair as she goofily laughed. She probably couldn't wait to go back to her nerdy weirdo friends and brag. Fitz couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"Because I like you duh." Fitz was lying straight through his teeth.

"Yeah right," Raleigh replied with her eyes trained on the floor.

 _At least she isn't dumb,_ Fitz thought.

"I do. You wouldn't be over here if I didn't. I don't just invite anybody over my house." Fitz leaned over and kissed the side of Raleigh's neck that was exposed.

She flinched and moaned at the contact. Fitz knew that was his que to continue, so he laid her back on his bed, and climbed between her legs. He already knew she wasn't a virgin because they had that conversation already. She has been with one other boy. He graduated from their school last year, and yes, he was a nerdy weirdo too.

"Fitz…do you think this is too soon?" She gasped staring at him with wide eyes.

"No…look what you do to me…" Fitz took Raleigh's hand and rubbed it along his erect dick. His dick was hard because he was thinking about Olivia.

"Wow…you're so big Fitz…" She continued to rub it even after he stopped guiding her with his own hands. He knew there was a freak somewhere hidden beneath the weirdness.

"Can you handle all of this," Fitz suggestively asked as he tucked his bottom lip between his teeth.

"I think I can." Raleigh winked.

Fitz nodded his head and stripped them of their clothes. Raleigh's body as unbelievable. She was blessed with curves that women all over the world pay thousand of dollars for, if only he was more attracted to her, he probably would've made her his girlfriend. But looking into her face, all he saw was Olivia. This was with any girl he had sex with, it's the only way he has been able to orgasm.

Skipping foreplay, Fitz slid a condom on, and entered Raleigh not caring if she was wet or not. To his surprise she was dripping. After about six missionary strokes, Fitz flipped Raleigh onto her stomach, and pounded her from behind. He leaned over and grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand and began recording him and Raleigh. He thought she was going to turn around and stop him, but she didn't.

She was the most boring chick he has ever been with. She was either too lazy to stay on her knees, or she just couldn't take it from this position, whatever it was, Fitz was disappointed. She had all that ass for nothing, she didn't even know what to do with it.

It took a while for Fitz to orgasm, he had to start thinking about Olivia to get him to that point. He got up from his bed and walked to the bathroom naked. Fitz quickly showered and redressed. When he made it back into his bedroom, Raleigh was already dressed. He found it disgusting that she didn't shower afterwards, especially since he came all over ass.

"Are you ready to go?" Fitz grabbed car keys off his dresser, and then walked over to his nightstand to grab his cell phone. He'll send the video to Marcus later on tonight.

"Yeah." Raleigh got off his bed and waited for his next move.

"Alright let's go."

They left his bedroom and hopped back inside of his Impala.

"Please don't show anybody that video. I know you recorded us" Raleigh said as Fitz started up his car.

"Do I seem like the kinda person that would show anybody a video of me having sex? How immature do you think I am? Besides why didn't you stop me, if you thought I was going to show someone."

"Because I really do like you Fitz, and if the video is for your eyes only, then I don't mind."

"I won't show anyone the video Raleigh."

"Good because I do not want to end up being the next Olivia or one of the other girls that has been exposed at our school. I am not some hoe, and I don't want to be viewed as such."

"So, you think Olivia is a hoe?"

"Yes, everyone knows how fast and easy she is. And what makes things worse, she doesn't even care. She flaunts the shit as if it's cute. Yet, I get picked on because people think I am weird."

"I don't think she is a hoe. She was exposed by a clown."

"Says the guy who always berates her every chance he gets. I'm not blind Fitz."

"I'm just an asshole. I can admit that, but if you can't say this to her face, then don't say it to me."

Raleigh didn't respond. Fitz can talk his shit about Olivia all day, but whenever he hears someone else trying to talk shit about her, he comes to her defense. He will always come to her defense because he knows what kind of person she is; she made a few mistakes, but she's human it happens. It still doesn't dissolve the anger he harbors towards her.

* * *

 **How'd you like it? There is obvious some tension between Fitz and Oliva. Do you think Fitz feelings are justified towards Olivia? Can these two see past their "hate" for one another, and actually become a couple? As always leave your thoughts, until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Babes, thanks for the feedback from the first chapter. As I mentioned, this story will not be vastly different than the previous version. The only differences, there's no Tiffany, and Fitz will not be selling drugs in the version.**

* * *

 **Olivia**

Friday rolled around and the chemistry test that was looming over everyone's head was finally here. No one prepared for this exam except Olivia and the nerds of course. Class started 10 minutes ago, but Mr. Forest was trying to get Fitz to come into the class so he could take his exam.

"Mr. Grant are you joining us or what? You have an exam today, and it is worth 75% of your grade." Mr. Forest the chemistry teacher said to Fitz who was standing outside of his classroom with his crew.

"I'm not taking that fucking test! I wish you stop asking me." Fitz bellowed as he flagged Mr. Forest and continued on with his conversation.

"Will you come after school to take it?" Mr. Forest asked as he reasoned with Fitz.

Olivia shook her head in disbelief. Mr. Forest is the authority figure here, but one couldn't tell. The amount of power the adults in the building give Fitz is sickening. That's why he walks around like he owns the place.

"Yeah man I'll come after school. You better mark me as being present too." Fitz threatened.

"Alright."

Mr. Forest closed the door and directed his attention back to the class. He distributed their tests and told them they had until class ended to finish. Olivia was the first one done with her exam after only getting it 15 minutes ago. She is one of few students that are soaring through chemistry with an A.

"I don't even need to grade this because I already know you have a 100." Mr. Forest smiled. He is one of Olivia's favorite teachers. After the situation with Jake, Mr. Forest became Olivia's protector. The bullying she went through was enough to drive anyone off the edge, but he defended her, when so many of her teachers turned a blind eye to what was happening.

Aside from Iyana, Olivia didn't have anyone to vent to about the situation. Her parents were to angry and disappointed to even speak to her. So, Mr. Forest became that shoulder Olivia needed, he was everything her parents were not.

"Do you need any copies made?" Olivia already knows he didn't print out enough copies for his other periods, he never does.

"You know me too well." Mr. Forest handed Olivia the original copy of the test, so she could make more copies.

"I'll make copies for the rest of your periods." Olivia grabbed the pass and left the classroom.

Fitz and his crew weren't hanging outside of Mr. Forests class anymore, they must've migrated to the 2nd floor where the freshmen classes were. From her own experience, Olivia shares a deep hatred for how freshmen girls are preyed upon by upperclassmen. She knows exactly what it feels like to be preyed upon and it sucks.

The room where the copier is, is literally located in a deserted part of the hallway. The room sits alone, and that part of the hallway has become the hangout spot for everyone. The security guards have tried to control the traffic in that area of the halfway, but their efforts haven't worked, and they've given up.

Olivia heard Fitz's voice the closer she got to the copier room. Olivia thought Fitz would be with his crew, instead he was with Raleigh. He was leaning against the lockers, while Raleigh was standing in front of him. To Olivia's surprise, Raleigh wasn't wearing her usual baggy clothes. She was in much more fitted tighter clothing. She was finally showing off that body, that got her the attention of Fitz. Olivia can't hate, Raleigh's body is perfect, too bad she doesn't have a face to match it. Her face is a strong 5, while her body is a 10.

"Can I come over today?" Raleigh asked Fitz loud enough for Olivia to hear.

"I have plans." Fitz curtly replied with his eyes on Olivia. The effects he has on her bothers her. In the same breath that she can say she hates him, she can also say that she likes him. Those are feelings she could never tell anyone especially Iyana. Everyone knows how big of an asshole and dick Fitz has been to Olivia. And she would have to be Boo-Boo the fool himself, to admit to anyone that she likes him. But she does, and she doesn't want to feel bad about it.

Raleigh finally turned her head around to see who had Fitz's attention. And when she saw that it was Olivia, she had the nerve to trace her fingers along his chest and give Olivia a smirk.

Olivia shook her head and walked into the room. There must be a reason Fitz went after Raleigh. If Olivia had to guess, Raleigh was either a bet, a conquest, or both. Olivia almost feel bad that Raleigh thinks she's anything more.

When she left the copier room, Fitz was still leaning against the lockers, alone this time. It was almost like he was waiting for her. This caused her to stop in her tracks, it's rare that he is alone.

"What? I wasn't waiting for you." He couldn't even look at her as he spoke. Olivia knew he was lying. Though he would never admit it. Guess she has just as a big of effect on him as he does her.

"I didn't even say anything." Olivia smirked and headed back to Mr. Forest's class.

"Are you coming to Marcus party tomorrow?" Olivia heard him ask. She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"I guess." She answered with her back to him.

"See you there." She knew he was checking her out and she strutted away like she was Naomi Campbell herself.

"I thought I would have to send a search party to find you." Mr. Forest teased.

"Sorry." Olivia handed him the copies.

"Thank you. You got a 100 just like I said." Mr. Forest showed Olivia her test grade.

After chemistry ended, Olivia went to lunch. Iyana was already in there sitting at their usual table, so Olivia grabbed her lunch and joined Iyana. She chose to indulge in a grilled chicken salad.

"The test was easy." Olivia said before she dug into her salad.

"Easy for you or easy for the rest of us." Iyana said giving Olivia a look.

"It's easy believe me." Olivia laughed. Iyana doesn't give herself enough credit, she's smart too. She just doesn't apply herself just like Fitz, and that frustrates Olivia.

"We'll see. Didn't I tell you Fitz and Raleigh are a thing." Iyana said as she pointed clear across the lunch room without a care in the world to where Fitz and his crew were sitting. Raleigh was hanging around like a lost puppy. Fitz wasn't even paying her any attention.

"Are you going to Marcus party?" Oliva asked changing the subject.

"If I can find a babysitter for Brie. You know my mom is never home on the weekends, and my little sister's act as if watching Brie is so hard." Iyana complained.

Olivia is so happy she cannot relate to Iyana's struggle of being a teenage single mother. She tips her hat to her best friend.

"If you find a babysitter, what are you going to wear?"

"Probably a cute dress or a skirt. I'm not sure yet. How about you?"

"I don't know, maybe some jeans and a crop top. It's too cold for a dress or skirt"

"Girl you drive. You know what you should wear, that dress you just bought from F21."

"Which one?"

"I think it's a midi grey one."

"Oh, I know which one you're talking about. I might wear that one."

"It makes your ass looks big especially since you're competing with Raleigh for Fitz's attention." Iyana teased.

Olivia throw a piece of lettuce at her and flipped her the finger.

"I'm only joking, I know you don't want that arrogant asshole. You have way better taste than that."

 _If only you knew,_ Olivia thought.

 **/**

 **Fitz**

"Where is my fucking money?" Fitz asked Marcus as he showed the video of him and Raleigh having sex. They were in the boys' bathroom cutting their last period.

"Send this to me bro." Marcus had this look on his face like he was getting off from the video.

"I can't." Fitz may be an asshole, but he isn't a mega asshole. He doesn't mind showing his friends who he has sex with, but he couldn't imagine letting the entire school see. He is still in the video and he would be exposing himself too.

"Why not?" Marcus asked in high pitched voice.

"She asked me not to send it to anyone and I said I wouldn't." Fitz has always been a man of his word.

"Since when do we care about what these bitches think." Marcus had a point.

"Bro I can't send you this video, but I do want my money." Fitz placed his cell phone inside of his sweat pants pocket.

Marcus sighed and went into his pocket. He pulled out a crisp folded 50-dollar bill and reluctantly handed it to Fitz.

"That was easy, never bet against me." Fitz cockily smirked.

"You think she'll let me hit next?"

"You'll never know until you try."

"You know I'm going to try at my party tomorrow. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"This wouldn't be the first time we've shared a bitch."

"True. Hey, do you think Liv will actually show up?"

"I hope so. If big mouthed Iyana comes, Olivia will be there."

"I don't see why you just don't tell her how you feel bro. Next year we will be seniors, and then we're gonna be off to college, you want her to get away from you again. She could get snatched up by some other clown." Marcus and Olivia used to be best friends in middle school, and then once Fitz and Marcus became friends, his friendship with Olivia dissolved. This could be why Marcus is suddenly going to bat for Olivia. Marcus and Olivia were like brother and sister in middle school. People actually thought they were related.

"Nah I'm good…me and her will never work." Fitz doesn't know this to be true, but he isn't willing to put himself out there, and the relationship fail. He has a fear of failing, and if he was to start a relationship with Olivia and it was to fail, Fitz doesn't think he'd ever open himself up to being in another one.

"Bro you can't hold onto what she did when she was 14-years-old. She made a mistake with that clown, but it's a part of growing up. You can't hold that against her forever."

"Is this coming from the same guy who gives her shit any chance he gets." If Marcus can call Fitz out on the crap he gives Olivia, then he needs to call himself out too.

"You're right, how about this, we both need to mend our relationships with her. She was once my best friend and you were once in love with her. It's time we both grow the hell up." Marcus proposed.

"Alright." Fitz and Marcus shook hands and left the bathroom.

Raleigh was outside of the bathroom waiting for him. Had Fitz known she would become this attached, he would've never gave into Marcus's bet. She has become clingy as hell and they've only slept together once. Fitz needs to get rid of this girl.

"Handle that bro." Marcus patted Fitz's shoulder and walked away.

"Hey, I was looking for you. Are we hanging out after school?" Raleigh pushed her body against Fitz.

"Didn't you ask me that shit already? I said I have plans." Fitz irritably replied.

"I promise to make it worthwhile." Raleigh gave him a suggestive look.

"How so?" Fitz was suddenly intrigued.

"You'll have to find out to see." Raleigh bit her bottom lip and smiled.

"You can come over for thirty minutes. I'll text you when I am ready for you. I'm not coming to pick you up either, you have to find your way over yourself."

"What happened to the Fitz that's been pursuing me for 2 weeks, where's that guy?" Raleigh asked. She clearly fooled herself into thinking that Fitz actually liked her. He wanted to tell her the real reason he pursued her, but he wanted to spare her feelings.

"We're just hooking up…you do know that right…I'm not looking to make you my girlfriend or anything." Fitz wanted to put that out in the open now before Raleigh further confused herself.

"Of course," she quickly replied.

"Cool, look out for my text." Fitz patted her shoulder leaving her where she was standing.

After school, Fitz went to Mr. Forest class to take his exam. Next time, he will complete it during class. It sucks having to stay after school on a Friday.

"Well Mr. Grant I didn't think you'd actually show up." Mr. Forest sarcastically said as Fitz walked into his classroom.

"Just give me my test." Fitz sat in the seat closest to the door.

"Why do you continue to put up this charade of this tough guy that doesn't give a damn. Look I know how tough its been for you since losing your mom. But there are other ways you can cope, instead of lashing out at people and putting up this charade. You have some of the greatest potential I have ever seen in a student athlete and you're wasting it."

Mr. Forest taught Olivia and Fitz their freshman year, which was also the same year Fitz lost his mom Angela to breast cancer. Freshman year changed Fitz. He lost his crush, and his mother in the same year. That turned his heart as cold as ice and black a night. He wanted to give up on life so bad, he contemplated suicide, and he had no one except Mr. Forest in his corner cheering him on. His father was too busy wallowing in his own grief to be there for Fitz. And his brother is banned from coming back home because of his lifestyle. Mr. Forest helped Fitz through his troubles and in return Fitz gave him his ass to kiss.

"Can I have my test?" This was the second time somebody called him out today and he wasn't in the mood to hear it anymore.

"Yeah man." Mr. Forest gave Fitz his exam.

Fitz finished the test in 10 minutes. Mr. Forest graded it and Fitz got a perfect score. He barely comes to class, and when he does he's such a distraction that he gets kicked out, yet here he is getting perfect scores on his exam. The boy is a genius and he know it.

"Have a good weekend Fitz."

"You too." Fitz left the classroom.

When he reached the school's parking lot, he saw a group of guys no more than five hanging around his car. Last weekend, Fitz, Marcus, and the rest of the gang, got into a fight with some guys from the school a couple of blocks down. The beef has been brewing between the schools for years, and it's gets worse generation after generation.

"We thought you'd never come out." Aaron the guy Fitz fought spoke up first. The beef with these to stems from Aaron's girlfriend Bianca flirting with Fitz. Last weekend, at a mutual friend of both groups party, Bianca was all over Fitz, as if she was single, and Fitz took full advantage. Plus, he was drunk from the Whiskey he was drinking. When Aaron and his crew walked in, Bianca didn't even flinch, she continued flirting with Fitz. So, they moved their flirting to the bedroom, and Fitz had sex with her, while her boyfriend was downstairs searching for her. Aaron saw them coming back downstairs together, and he charged after Fitz only to get beat down. His boys made the mistake of trying to jump Fitz, and Fitz boys handled them. Fitz is guessing they're back for part two.

"You're back to get beat down again?" Fitz taunted.

"Your cracka ass got lucky last time." Aaron spat.

"Mmm that's interesting because I could have sworn I beat you down fair and square." Fitz laughed.

Fitz never saw the sneak sucker punch to the back of his head by Aaron's friend. Next thing he knew he was being pounced on by all five of them. Fitz protected his head and face the best he could. He was punched, stomped, and kicked repeatedly. The beating seemed as if it went on forever. Then he heard someone yelling.

"STOP! STOP!" Fitz couldn't make out whose voice it was yelling, but whoever it was saved his life. Aaron and his crew ran off after the person threatened to call the police.

"Oh my God Fitz are you okay?" Olivia panicked as she helped him to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Fitz groaned yanking away from her. He didn't want her to see him like this, he was embarrassed.

"You're not fine, you're bleeding Fitz. Let me help you." Olivia held onto his forearm as she tried to get a look at his face.

"I said I am fine, now leave me the fuck alone." Fitz pushed Olivia off him and hopped inside of his car. He sped off leaving her standing there in the parking lot dumbfounded. He immediately regretted his actions.

"Fuck!" He hit the stirring wheel over and over. Fitz swerved the entire ride home.

* * *

 **AN: Both of our faves have feelings for each other obviously, but those feelings comes with conflict. Who do you think will give in first?**

 **What do you all think about Raleigh? Will she become a problem? As always leave your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Babes I am really glad you all are liking this version of the story. I love reading your reviews!**

 **Maybe I didn't make this clear and I apologize, but Jake didn't send out the recording to the school. I'll explain in a future chapter, Jake sent the video to his best friend, who then sent to a friend, and that's how it got it around. Also, I know Jake was 18 and Olivia was 14 when the incident happened, and there are questions around why he wasn't arrested, that will be answered too.**

 **As always enjoy the chapter and leave your thoughts!**

* * *

Olivia spent the rest of her Friday afternoon and evening cooped up in her bedroom. She was off from work this weekend and she was going to enjoy it. She stopped by the store to pick up some snacks for her impromptu movie night.

Twenty minutes into watching Love and Basketball, Olivia received a message notification from Facebook. Opening the app on her phone, Olivia went to her messages and saw that it was a message from Fitz.

 **Fitzgerald Grant: I apologize for earlier. I shouldn't have snapped at you when you were only trying to help. I was just mad.**

Olivia could understand where his anger earlier, he had just got jumped, his emotions probably were all over the place. She should have given him his space when he said that he was fine.

 **Olivia Pope: It's' fine. Are you okay?**

 **Fitzgerald Grant: Yeah, thanks.**

 **Olivia Pope: No problem.**

Olivia waited for a follow up message. She wanted to reach back out to him to see if he was okay, but she didn't want him blowing up on her like he did earlier. So, she left it alone. Eventually, she dozed off to sleep.

The next morning, she woke up to a missed Facebook message from Fitz. Olivia is pissed she dozed off before she got a chance to see it.

 **Fitzgerald Grant: Are you still awake?**

Olivia thought about responding, but she didn't want to seem desperate or pressed. She clicked on his profile and read his last post. It read:

 **Your pride is a hell of a drug, it will cause you to lose the very thing or person you've always dreamed of having.**

Olivia's heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. He couldn't have been talking about her. Could he? She's not his dream girl.

"Olivia come get breakfast!" Her mother yelled upstairs pulling Olivia from her thoughts.

Olivia doesn't need to set an alarm, not when her mother's voice is loud enough to wake the dead. Getting out of her bed, she grabbed her robe and threw it on. Her plate was already made when she walked into the dining room.

"Good morning Babygirl." Olivia's father Eli greeted. He had his usual morning paper in one hand, and his cup of coffee in the other.

"Morning Daddy." Olivia walked over to him and hugged him.

"That's all you see." Maya asked as she walked into the dining room with a pitcher of orange juice.

"Morning mom." Olivia walked over to her mother and hugged her.

"Morning Livia, eat quickly because I need you to drive me to Walmart." Maya took a seat at the table.

"Mommy why do I have to drive you?" Olivia complained.

"Because I don't feel like driving myself, besides why do you think your father and I bought you that car. We've always wanted a personal driver." Her parents laughed, but Olivia was still looking for the joke.

"Real funny." Olivia sarcastically replied.

"We're only joking Babygirl." Eli added.

"I'll be ready by one." Maya gave her a look that meant she didn't want to hear anymore protests. "Whatever." Olivia mumbled.

"What you say?"

"I said yes ma'am."

When Olivia made it back to her bedroom, she grabbed her cell phone and saw that she had another message notification from Fitz on Facebook.

 **Fitzgerald Grant: I feel like a stalker by keep hitting you up on here. Give me your number.**

 _He has some nerve, demanding my number._

 **Olivia Pope: Is that how you ask?**

 **Fitzgerald Grant: Can I have your number?**

 **Olivia Pope: 1196-6034**

 **Fitzgerald Grant: Cool.**

Olivia looked at the time on her cell phone and realized she had a little time before she was put on chauffeur duties. This gave her a chance to go into her closet and search for something to wear to the party.

Since she drives, it doesn't matter if she wears a dress or jeans. It's not like she will be in the cold for long. The grey midi dress Iyana brought up was the first thing to catch Olivia's eyes, and she had the perfect black riding boots, and leather jacket to pair with it.

"Well that was easy." Olivia said she hung her outfit on the back of her bedroom door.

"Olivia you're in luck, Diana is going to Walmart, so I'm gonna ride with her!" Maya yelled upstairs.

"Okay!" Olivia was relieved. She really didn't want to drive her mom to Walmart. That trip would've turned into an all-day thing.

As bad as she didn't want to admit it, Olivia impatiently waited for Fitz to text her. Though she doesn't want to admit it to anybody out loud. Olivia can admit to herself that she does have feelings for Fitz. She remembers how in love he was with her all through middle school. They never were a couple, but they sure as hell acted like it. He would buy her snacks from the store, he would write her cute little notes, she was his in his top friend list on Myspace, he gave her a CD with his favorite love songs, and they even went to their 8th grade dance together. Despite her choosing Jake, Olivia never forgot how Fitz made her felt. She never forgot those feelings she had for him throughout middle school. If she could go back, she would choose Fitz. She wouldn't have gotten all gun-ho on Jake. That is her one regret in life, choosing the wrong guy.

The ringing of her cell phone interrupted her thoughts. Olivia looked at the screen and saw that Iyana was calling her.

"Hey Yana." Olivia greeted.

"Hey Liv, bad news I can't go to the party tonight. I couldn't find a babysitter for Brie." Iyana sighed.

"Aww damn, well guess I won't be going either." Olivia was looking forward to going to see Fitz.

"You can still go Liv. I don't want you to not go because I'm not. Besides Jenna is going so you'll have someone to hang out with." Jenna is an acquaintance of both Olivia and Iyana.

"Alright fine." Olivia still wasn't sure if she was going or not.

"Okay gotta go, Brie's been fussy all morning."

"Kiss her for me and tell her that I love her."

"Okay, love you Liv."

"Love you too."

Olivia ended the call and sat her phone on her bed. It started ringing again and she thought Iyana was calling her back.

"Let me guess you have some gossip for me." Olivia said without screening the call first.

"Hi." Hearing his deep baritone through the line caused Olivia to fall back onto her bed. She was expecting a text from him not a phone call.

"Hi." She replied feeling her heart in her stomach. She hoped he couldn't hear her nervousness.

"Are you busy?"

"No." _Shit I answered that too quickly, he probably thinks I was waiting for his call._

"Are you still coming to the party tonight?"

"I'm not sure, Iyana is not coming."

"What if I picked you up, and you hung with me all night, would that change your mind?"

"I think it would."

"Cool, I should be there around 10."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Olivia was going to the party now, and since Iyana wasn't going to be there, Olivia could be with Fitz without hiding.

 **/**

 **Fitz**

"I swear to God the next time we run into Aaron and his bitch ass crew we're fucking them all up on sight." Marcus angrily said as he paced back and forth in Fitz's living room. A video of Fitz getting jumped was posted on Facebook. He doesn't even know who recorded it. Fitz doesn't care that the video got out, because it shows how weak Aaron and his crew are. The thousands of comments calling Aaron and his crew cowards for jumping Fitz proves it.

The gang Marcus, Bryan, and Xavier, were all chilling in Fitz's living room. They each were pissed at what went down yesterday after school. Aaron and his crew may feel like they've gotten one up on Fitz and his crew, but there is this thing called sweet revenge, and it will be sought. Fitz suffered two black eyes from getting jumped yesterday, a busted lip, and bruised ribs, and there was going to be hell to pay for what they did to him.

"Oh yeah most definitely. I thought ya'll should know that Liv will be with me tonight at the party." Fitz figured now was a good time to tell everyone before she showed up with Olivia.

"You're finally putting your pride to the side. It's about time you did, because I swear I was going to try my luck and see if I could fuck her." Xavier confidently replied.

"You can't pull a girl like her." Fitz mockingly laughed popping Xavier's bubble.

"Olivia is hoe that bitch will hop on any dick that's thrown her way. I am pretty sure I am her type." Xavier said causing everyone in the living room to side eye him. They've all ragged on Olivia, but they've never taken it that far with their vulgarity.

"Aight X you might wanna chill man." Marcus advised.

"Why? Ya'll know I'm telling the truth. That bitch is a hoe and she will be treated and talked about as such." Xavier replied defending himself.

Fitz leaped across the room and gripped Xavier up by his shirt. "Call her another bitch or a hoe and I swear to God I will knock your bitch ass out." Fitz sneered. His bruised ribs felt like it was on fire from his sudden movements, but he didn't care.

Xavier burst out laughing in Fitz's face, "you're defending this bitch now. She saved you and suddenly you've had a coming to Jesus moment. Fitz it's Olivia the hoe ass bitch that clowned you for Jake, and here you are defending her." Xavier was confused. He looked at Marcus and Bryan to back him up.

Fitz saw red after Xavier called Olivia another hoe and bitch, he began raining punches on him showing no mercy. Xavier pushed the right buttons. Fitz had so much frustration pent up inside of him from yesterday's altercation and Xavier's disrespect towards Olivia, that he didn't care that he was in his living room fighting one of his best friends like he was a stranger on the street.

Xavier tackled Fitz onto the floor and the boys began wrestling for dominance. Marcus was the first to try and break up the fight, while Bryan was hesitant.

"Yo ya'll to need to chill." Marcus tried to come in between them to break the fight up.

Fitz and Xavier ignored Marcus, they were too busy trying to kill each other.

"B get off your ass and help me!" Marcus yelled to Bryan.

Bryan reluctantly helped Marcus break Fitz and Xavier up before they killed each other.

"Over that bitch, are you kidding me!" Xavier yelled as he wiped the blood from his lip.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Fitz bellowed.

"C'mon ya'll chill, we're brothers." Marcus added.

"He's not my fucking brother, he swung on me over a bitch! A bitch that he has been dogging for years, and now suddenly he wants to defend her. That bitch doesn't want you, she's gonna chose the next guy, and leave your stupid ass looking dumb again." Xavier jeered.

Fitz charged after Xavier again, but Marcus stopped him. Fitz is kind of glad Marcus stopped him because his ribs were ablaze with pain. It felt as if he was being stabbed.

"X just go man!" Marcus yelled to Xavier.

"I'm out!" Xavier left out of Fitz's house.

"What the fuck was that?" Marcus asked as he sat on the couch exasperated from what just transpired between his two best friends.

"From here on out I don't want any of you referring to Olivia as a bitch or a hoe." Fitz made clear though he was out of breath.

"Aight man," both Marcus and Bryan agreed.

Bryan left shortly after. He has always favored Xavier over Fitz and Marcus. Fitz expected Bryan to go running behind Xavier. Marcus stayed behind with Fitz. They've been friends longer, so Marcus's loyalty was with Fitz first.

"Either you are in love with that girl or that was some serious pent up frustration. Do you even realize what just happened?"

"I told him to stop calling her out of her name. He brought that shit on himself. Fuck him." Fitz winced.

If Xavier was a real friend, he would've respected Fitz and stopped calling Olivia out of her name when Fitz asked him.

"Bro are you in love with Olivia?" Marcus asked.

"Yes."

"You know people are gonna give you hell, right?"

"I don't care."

"So, you're just gonna take on everybody huh?"

"Whoever has a problem with it can fight me. Olivia will be mine and I dare anybody say anything about it."

"You know I got your back."

"No doubt."

"Are you sure you're gonna be able to make it tonight, you can barely move. You should've went to the hospital." Marcus concernedly noted. He noticed how limited Fitz's mobility was.

"Yeah man I'm good." Fitz lied. He wasn't good, but he wasn't about to miss his boy's party, especially since Aaron and his crew might feel ballsy again and try something. Fitz wanted to be there with his boys' especially since this beef started because of him. Plus, he is sure word got out about him getting jumped and if he doesn't show up tonight people are going to think that he is a punk. Fitz cannot have that, he has worked too hard to build up his reputation, and he refuses to watch it crumble at the hands of some pussies.

"Aight man."

The boys shook hands, and Marcus left. As soon as he left, Raleigh had the nerve to show up. Fitz begrudgingly allowed her inside of his house. It was well below thirty degrees out and here she was dressed in jeans, a thin leather jacket, and Vans. She looked cold. Fitz lives in Uptown and Raleigh lives all the way down in South Philly, she travelled some distance to come to his house.

"What happened to you?" Raleigh asked with wide eyes as she tried to touch Fitz's face.

Fitz moved her hands away that caused him to wince too, "I am sure you've heard by now." It was all over Facebook.

"Are you okay?" She took off her jacket as if this visit was welcomed. Fitz looked her over and he couldn't help but picture her bent over his couch as he pounded her from behind. Her jeans looked painted on, and the shirt she was wearing had her breasts practically spilling out.

"I'm standing here right, what's up? Why are you here?" Fitz limped a little over to the couch to take a seat. It took him a couple of minutes to sit down.

"Well when you told me not to come yesterday I wanted to know why, and then I saw the video on Facebook and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Raleigh explained. She walked over to Fitz and kneeled in front of him. Fitz didn't know what this girl was about to do, and he honestly didn't have the strength to protest.

"Well as you can see I am good." Fitz's tone was dismissive, and he hoped she got the point. He wanted her to leave.

"I've missed you...and _him_ ," Raleigh bite her bottom lip as she pulled Fitz's sweat pants down until they were around his ankles. She took his cell phone out of his pocket and laid it on the couch beside him. He may not have missed her, but his dick sure as hell was responding like he did, it was hard and anticipating what was about to happen.

"Show me." If it's one thing Fitz loves, it's getting head. He doesn't care if he's getting it from old lady Mrs. Walker from up the street, or nerdy Raleigh, all that matters is she knows what she is doing.

Raleigh just gave him a smile as she freed his member from his briefs. Fitz watched his dick spring from his briefs and he nodded cockily. He was blessed with at least 8 ½ inches.

"You're so fucking big," Raleigh moaned as she massaged his shaft in her small hands.

"Put it in your mouth." Fitz urged.

"Okay," Raleigh dipped her head and sucked him into her mouth like a vacuum.

Fitz closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch. He rested one hand on top of Raleigh's head to guide her, while his other one rested on the couch near his cell phone. She worked her mouth like this was her favorite pastime thing to engage in. She even was paying attention to his balls.

"Fuck." Fitz groaned. He wanted to hump her face so bad, but his bruised ribs said otherwise.

"You like that baby?" Raleigh asked releasing his dick from her mouth with a loud pop.

"Mhm," Fitz lazily smiled.

"I want you to cum in my mouth." She spit on his dick before taking him back into her mouth.

Fitz felt his cell phone vibrate and he tapped it thinking he ended the call, instead he answered it accidently.

"Keep sucking it just like that."

All that could be heard from Raleigh at this point were slurping noises. Fitz felt his orgasm coming and he couldn't wait to bust in her mouth. The closer he came to release the louder his groans became, and the faster Raleigh sucked and licked. She will be added to the top of his list as the best chewy he has ever received.

"I'm about to cum." Fitz throatily whispered.

Raleigh looked up at him and winked, that was Fitz's undoing. He gripped the cushions as he released his seeds all into Raleigh's mouth. She swallowed everything. Fitz was truly impressed. He was too lazy to move. He knew he wouldn't have the strength to pull his sweatpants back up.

From his peripheral, Fitz could see that his cell phone wasn't on the black inactive screen it should've been on, and he assumed he had a text message notification. Picking it up, all the color in his face was gone at the realization that he accidently picked up an incoming call from Olivia. She must've known he picked up the phone, because she ended the call immediately.

"Fuck!" Fitz exclaimed, he wondered how much of what just happened did Olivia hear. This is the last thing Fitz wanted. She will never take him serious now.

"What's wrong?" Raleigh asked. She was still on her knees before him.

"Nothing," Fitz tried to pull his pants up, but it was to painful to bend over. Raleigh had to help him.

"Something is wrong, what happened?" Raleigh stood to her feet and began taking off her clothes.

"What the hell are you doing? You have to go." Fitz tried to get up and it hurt like hell.

"You seem stressed, so I want to be your stress reliever." Raleigh climbed on top of him and Fitz winced from her weight crashing down on me.

"Get off me!" He used all his strength to push her off him, that almost brought him to tears.

"Why are you rejecting me? What's wrong with you?" Raleigh tried to climb back on him.

"Stop trying to get on me, my fucking ribs are bruised and you're making it worse. You have to leave, now!" Fitz wish his ribs weren't bruised or else he would've tossed Raleigh out with his two hands.

"Alright I'm gonna give you some space, but I expect to see you at this party tonight." Raleigh redressed and left Fitz's house.

After she left, Fitz struggled to stand on his feet. He had to go see Olivia in person. They needed to talk, and this conversation needed to happen in person.

 **/**

 **Olivia**

"He is so fucking disgusting!" Olivia felt like tossing her cell phone across her bedroom.

She can't believe Fitz had the audacity to call her while he was getting oral. He could forget about picking her up for the party. She doesn't want to be anywhere near him. She felt foolish for allowing herself to feel anything for him especially after the way he has been treating her. Olivia should've known he had some type of ulterior motive.

Olivia was about to call Iyana and tell her she was coming over when Fitz intercepted the call. Part of her didn't want to answer the phone, but another part of her wanted to hear what he had to say. Olivia answered.

"What?" Olivia snapped.

"Can you come outside?" He sounded like he was in physical pain.

"For what?" Olivia walked over to her window and saw his car parked in front of her door.

"Just come the fuck outside please." He demanded.

"Fine." Olivia ended the call.

She checked herself out in the mirror and left her bedroom. She was wearing a pair of leggings, a baggy T-shirt, and her hair was messy, but she didn't care. Olivia grabbed her Northface fleece from the closet and left the house. Fitz was sitting in his car and it was running. Olivia didn't plan on going anywhere with him, if he wanted to talk, they can talk outside of her house.

Olivia walked up to the passenger window and placed her hands on her hip. Fitz rolled down the window.

"Get your ass in the car, it's cold as fuck out here." There was annoyance laced in his tone.

Olivia couldn't see past his two black eyes. She saw the video of him getting jumped, and Aaron and his crew sure did some damage.

"Why can't we talk out here?"

Fitz shut off his car and got out. He was only wearing a hoodie. They both were going to freeze. She noticed he limped around his car to get to the pavement where she was standing.

"Look I came over here to – "

"No save it, I don't want your apologies. You have some nerve Fitz! How dare you call me while you're getting a chewy? That was so low, and you know it. I know you have your issues with me because I chose Jake over you, but I don't deserve the way you have been treating me for the past two and a half years. It's real childish and you – "

Olivia was cut off by Fitz crashing his lips against hers. She tried to push him off her, but he held her closer, and continued to kiss her. Eventually, she gave up fighting and she kissed him back. The way he was kissing her nearly knocked the wind from her lungs. Before she knew it, his tongue was pressing into her mouth. The kiss was sloppy, but it was a kiss that was long overdue, so neither cared to perfect it. Olivia hands travelled up into Fitz's hair, while his hands travelled to her lower back. Their bodies fit into one another like magnets. The heat that was radiating off both their bodies was all the warmth they needed.

"I'm sorry." Fitz flinched as he broke the kiss. They both needed the air desperately. Olivia is happy he broke the kiss first because she would've rather kissed him longer, than breathe. Breathing was a non-factor. She always wondered what their first kiss would be like and what she imagined didn't measure up to how it just transpired.

"What?" Olivia was still caught up in the kiss to comprehend what he was saying.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the torture and torment I have caused and brought you over the past 2 ½ years. I was hurt. I was going through so much shit at the time, but you didn't deserve any of the shit I put you through. I was childish. I was immature, and I truly am sorry. I know it's gonna take a lot more than me saying sorry, but it's a start." Fitz held his side as he finished. His face was distorted in pain.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Olivia concernedly asked. She appreciated his apology, but she was more concerned about his well being than an apology. He looked like he was in excruciating pain.

"I'm good, my ribs are just bruised."

Olivia carefully wrapped her arms around his waist and looked him square in the eyes.

"I forgive you Fitz. I just need time to sort out my feelings. Can you understand that?" Olivia saw the disappointment in his eyes at hearing that she needed time to sort out her feelings. This didn't mean that she didn't have feelings for him or that she didn't want to pursue a relationship with him, she just didn't want to pretend things were good and peachy just because he apologized. It is going to take much more than an apology.

"I can respect that." Fitz leaned down and pecked her lips.

"You need to go lie down." Olivia advised.

"Only if you'll come with me." Fitz smoothly replied.

"Okay." Olivia felt too bad to tell him no. She knew this wasn't a good idea, she didn't trust herself alone with Fitz.

"Can you drive, my ribs are on fire."

"Yeah I'll drive."

"Cool. You're gonna be mine. You know that right." He was so cocky and sure of himself.

"I hear you Fitz." Olivia laughed.

"You better be listening too."

* * *

 **Sooooo...? Whatcha think, leave your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Babes this update happened because I had a snow day. Enjoy the chapter and as always leave your thoughts.**

* * *

 **Olivia**

On the ride over to Fitz house, Olivia kept her eyes on him. He was slumped against the side of his passenger door, with his head resting on his window. He was in bad shape. She wanted to take him to the hospital, but he didn't want to go. Of course, his macho ass didn't want to go to the hospital. Olivia just hopes his ribs are bruised and not fractured.

"Do you have any pain meds at home?"

"Yeah, my dad should have some." Fitz groaned.

"Okay."

When she pulled up to his block, the only available parking spot was at the corner of his block. Fitz house is in the middle, which meant they had to walk a little. Fitz wasn't in the shape to walk that distance.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Fitz exhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry." Olivia stepped out of the car and walked around to the passenger side to help him out. He took her hand accepting her assistance. Olivia used all her strength to pull him from his car. She placed his arm around her shoulder, so she could be a crutch for him.

"Thanks." Fitz was trying not to put his body weight on her, he was struggling though.

It felt like it them forever to get to his house. Getting up the stairs was a struggle. When she finally got him on the couch, Olivia let out a huge sigh of relief. Fitz laid his head back and closed his eyes. Olivia didn't like seeing him in pain.

"Where does your dad keep his medicine?" Olivia asked. She wanted to take him out of his misery.

"In the medicine cabinet upstairs in the bathroom." Fitz opened his eyes and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Olivia headed upstairs to the bathroom. She wanted so badly to look around. The last time she was at Fitz houses was years ago, when he had a birthday party. His mother was still alive, and the house looked much different. It looked more like a home. There was no sign of life in this house.

Olivia still can't believe Mrs. Grant passed away. She was one of the sweetest women Olivia has ever met. She was the one who kept Fitz in check. Olivia rarely saw his father. He worked a lot, and since Mrs. Grant's passing, she's heard Mr. Grant takes on even longer shifts, leaving Fitz alone for extended periods of time. Olivia feels for Fitz.

Grabbing the ibuprofen, Olivia headed back downstairs. Fitz was so engrossed in the TV, that he didn't even notice she was back in the room.

"I think you should only take two." Olivia handed him the pill bottle. Fitz nodded his head as he took the pill bottle from her.

"Could you grab me a bottle of water?"

"Sure."

Olivia walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. The kitchen looked like it's barely been touched in days. It was spotless. There wasn't a dish in the sink.

"Here you go." She handed Fitz the water.

"Thank you." Fitz popped two ibuprofens and chased them with water.

Olivia went and sat on the opposite side of Fitz on the love seat. She doesn't know why the hell she was so nervous. It was Fitz. They've known each other for years. She has never been shy around him. She has also never been around him alone. When they used to hang out in middle school, they would be in groups. The awkwardness was becoming too much. She could feel Fitz staring at her and she couldn't bring herself to look at those blazing blue eyes. She kept her attention on the TV, she had no idea what he was watching, but she was tuned in like she knew exactly what was going on.

"Come here." He commanded in a low and husky voice.

"W-what?" Olivia stammered. Her hands were clammy, and she could feel the perspiration building on her forehead. She sweats when she is nervous, and she hates it.

"You're not shy, cut it out. Come here." She could hear the humor in his tone.

Olivia got up and walked over to the sectional he was sitting on. She sat down keeping a respective amount of distance between them. She heard Fitz laugh at her antics.

"Stop playing and come closer. I'm not gonna bite baby unless you want me to." Fitz winked.

Olivia playfully rolled her eyes and moved closer to Fitz. She was afraid to move any closer fearing that she would annoy his bruised ribs and cause more pain.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Olivia coyly asked as she looked at the floor.

"Because I am happy that I put my pride aside before I lost you again. I know I have a lot of making up and apologizing to do, and I'll do whatever it takes." Fitz seriously admitted.

"Is that right?" Olivia blushed.

"Mhm, you're my dream girl Liv, always have been and always will be." He was too smooth for his own good.

"I can't tell." Olivia finally found the courage to look at him. He can talk a good game all he wants, she needs to see some action behind those words.

"Can you honestly blame me for how I acted though Liv? You led me on thinking I had a real shot with you, only for you to play me for that square." Fitz quipped.

 _The audacity,_ Olivia thought.

"Yes, I can blame you for how you acted. I was young Fitz. I made a mistake. That doesn't justify how you've been treating me. You put me through hell. You don't understand the humiliation I've been through at the hands of you. The teasing and bullying. You could've came to me and talked to me. We could've talked about this. Instead you chose the coward way out." Olivia didn't realize she was crying until she felt the hot tears stinging her cheeks. He will never understand the pain and embarrassment he put her through. He has made the first 2 ½ years of high school a living hell for her. Olivia came into their high school as the cool girl, now she is known for being a whore that sleeps with anybody with a dick. A big part of this was at the hands of Fitz.

"I was hurt." He loves reverting to that as if he was the only one hurting.

"You weren't the only one hurting Fitz. Put yourself in my shoes for a second. I loved Jake. I would've never imagined he would hurt me like that. I trusted him with everything in me, and I gave him something that is so special to a girl, and he didn't care. I was a fucking quest to him, like I am some stop on road trip. Do you understand that? And if that wasn't bad enough, I couldn't even take legal action against him, because his daddy knew some people in some high places, and no one was going to see their beloved Jake throw his football career away because of some stupid young girl. So, I was made out to look like the bad guy and I was the victim. And then it was you Fitz," Olivia paused and looked at him. She didn't know what she was expecting to see in his eyes, but the last thing she expected to see was tears.

"Knowing how bad I hurt you when I chose him over you ate me up. Seeing you so angry and then hearing that you lost your mom, all of that played on my mind, and I felt guilty. I felt like shit and a horrible person. In a way I psyched myself into believing that I deserved that karma. So, trust me you weren't the only one hurting Fitz." Olivia hadn't meant to get so emotional. She's been holding this in for a while, she's kept it bottled up, and it felt so good to finally get it all out. Olivia haven't been this vulnerable in a long time, so she buried her face into her hands and silently wept.

Suddenly, she was pulled up off the couch by Fitz. She never felt him get up. He was holding her hands, so she couldn't cover her face. Olivia looked at the floor avoiding eye contact.

"Look at me," Fitz softly commanded. Olivia ignored his command. "Look. At. Me." He commanded again in the same soft tone, this time it was much sterner. Through flooded eyes, Olivia looked at him. Fitz gave her a half smile when their eyes met.

"You didn't deserve any of that, and I'll say this until I am blue in the face, I am truly sorry. Fitz sincerely declared.

"Why now? I thought you were with Raleigh." Part of Olivia feels like there is some ulterior motive to this apology. She wants to believe him so bad, but after what she has been through with Jake, Olivia's guard is all the way up.

"Why not now. I have one more year left with you, before our lives change. There is no telling what college you'll be attending after high school, and I knew had I waited any longer to mend our relationship, someone else would've snatched you up, and I couldn't allow that again. As far as Raleigh goes she was a bet that's it. She means nothing to me. And you, you mean everything to me Liv." Fitz eyes zoned in on Olivia's lip. He wanted to kiss her badly, she felt it.

"If we were to become a couple, I would be the laughing stock of the school. Fitz everyone will call me stupid…I don't know if I can go through that ridicule. Bad enough I have to deal with being on that expose page that you created." Olivia began thinking of the reality of the situation and the first person that popped into her head that she knew would curse her out was Iyana. There is so much bad blood between Iyana and Fitz for good reasons too. Last year, Iyana swung on Fitz. Things are choppy between the two. Iyana would never accept Olivia being with Fitz.

"Why do you care what everyone else thinks?" Fitz asked as if it was so easy for Olivia not to care what everyone else thought.

"I don't." Olivia lied.

"Yeah you do."

"I'm just scared Fitz. The last time I gave my heart to a guy, I was humiliated." Olivia chewed o her bottom lip nervously.

"I'm not him. You know I would never intentionally hurt you Liv." Fitz reasoned.

"That's what your mouth says." Olivia doubtfully replied looking back down at the floor.

"Let me prove it to you. Let me show you exactly what I mean. All I need is a chance. Can you give me that?" He pleaded.

Olivia stared at him for a few seconds. She was trying to soak it all in. She wanted to take his word, she also wanted to protect her heart. She wasn't ready to be vulnerable, she wasn't ready to open herself up again. But Fitz is not Jake. She cannot cower or shield herself from love because of what she went through with Jake.

"Yes." She answered with certainty looking him in the eyes. She was willing to take a risk and give Fitz a chance. She is just hoping this doesn't blow up in her face.

"I promise you won't regret it Liv." Fitz caressed her cheek.

"You need to get rid of Raleigh before I do. Today was her last day of coming over here. Let's start there." Olivia can already see Raleigh becoming a problem, and she wants to handle it before Raleigh becomes out of control.

"Done. Can I get a kiss?" His eyes haven't left her lips since.

Olivia leaned up and grabbed Fitz's ears, pulling him in for a kiss. She can get used to this. She tugged him closer longing to be against his chiseled chest. His hands travelled down to her ass, she may not be as curvy as Raleigh, but she does have something back there that he can grab.

"Are we going to the party?" Olivia asked breaking the kiss. Her moist core screamed at her for stopping. Sex will come with time, besides Fitz is in no shape to have sex.

"Yeah I need to be there in case Aaron and his punk ass friends show up." Fitz scowled.

"You're in no shape to fight Fitz." Olivia reminded him.

"All I need to do is wrap it."

"Do you have an ace bandage?"

"Yeah, it should be one in my room."

"Okay," Olivia turned to go get it, Fitz stopped her.

"Thank you." He bent his head and pecked her lips.

"No problem."

"I mean thank you for being here, thank you for giving me a chance, thank you."

Olivia leaned up and kissed him again, "you're welcome," she smiled and walked off heading for the stairs.

 _Don't be nosey,_ Olivia thought to herself as she walked into his bedroom. It was spotless. For some odd reason she expected it to be a mess like most boys' bedrooms. His walls were painted a charcoal grey, which matched his comforter, and black dresser. He had a flat screen TV hanging on one wall, and speakers on another. He had one Sixers, two Eagles, and one Phillies jersey hanging on his wall all which were signed, and his room had a vanilla scent to it.

The life size picture of Mrs. Grant hanging above Fitz's bed caught Olivia's attention. It was a beautiful portrait of Mrs. Grant. She was on the beach dressed in a white sundress. Her skin was freshly tanned. She looked so happy and carefree. The waves and sun were behind her, adding to the beautiful aesthetic of the photograph. Fitz is literally his mom's twin.

After admiring the photo, Olivia went searching for the ace bandage. She walked over to his dresser and found the ace bandage. A picture laying on his dresser caught her eyes. Olivia picked it up and examined it. It was a picture from their 8th grade dance. Olivia burst out laughing at the picture. She can't believe she wore that ugly strapless fuchsia gown and silver heels. Not to mention that her hair was styled in Shirley Temple curls, and her makeup was basic as hell.

Fitz looked handsome, he wore a black suit, fuchsia shirt, black tie, and black shoes. His curly hair was a mess. And they both were suffering from serious acne. But they were so happy. Mrs. Grant caught them in the middle of a hug laughing at something Olivia can't remember.

"I remember that picture like it was yesterday, we were laughing because Ms. Danielle tripped as she was walking past us. She was drunk as hell and we tried to hold our laughter, but you caved first, and your laugh is contagious." Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple.

"Oh my God you remember?" Olivia asked turning around in his arms. She still has the picture in her hand.

"Liv, I remember all the memories I have with you."

She doesn't know why she became super emotional, tears just started falling down her face out of nowhere. This was all too good to be true, she was expecting to wake up any moment from the dream she was sure she was trapped in.

"Those better be happy tears." Fitz wiped each tear that fell.

"They are, plus I think my period is about to come on, my hormones are everywhere." Olivia laughed.

"I love you Liv. I always have and always will." Fitz declared.

Olivia threw her arms around him forgetting about his injury. It wasn't until he grimaced from the sudden contact of their bodies connecting, that she realized she hurt him.

"I'm sorry…let's get you wrapped up."

Fitz gave his famous smirk and came out of his shirt. Olivia licked her lips at the sight of shirtless Fitz. His 6 pack was well defined. His biceps were ripped and the tattoos that covered his chest and arms truly added to the bad boy rep he has established.

"You like…?" Fitz asked in a sultry tone. His tongue was resting on his bottom lip as he watched her with passion filled lust eyes.

"I guess." Olivia shrugged. She opened the ace bandage and started wrapping Fitz's abdomen.

"Would you be mad if I was to get your name tattooed on me?" Fitz asked as he looked down at her.

"Fitz stop playing." Olivia chuckled.

"I am serious. What if I get it across my back or my neck or my collar bone."

"Whatever Fitz," Olivia continued wrapping his abdomen.

"When I get it don't be shocked."

"All done. Is it too tight?"

"Nah it's perfect…just like you." Fitz kissed her nose.

"You're too much. What are you wearing to the party?"

"I don't know, pick something out for me."

Olivia walked over to Fitz's closet and searched for an outfit. Since she was wearing grey, she picked out a pair of dark denim jeans, and a grey Ralph Lauren thermal.

"Do you have a pair of black Timbs? Every guy in Philly does, so I know you do."

"Yeah," Fitz laughed.

"Perfect, here's your outfit." Olivia carried the clothes over to his bed and laid them down.

"You should've brought your clothes over."

"I know. You can get dress at my house; my parents are gone for the day."

"Cool."

After Fitz packed his stuff, they left his house, and walked back to the corner where his car was parked. As soon as they got inside, Fitz cell phone started ringing. Olivia looked over and saw that it was Raleigh calling.

"Give me your phone." Olivia held her hand out.

Fitz didn't hesitate to pass Olivia his cell phone.

"Hello." She answered.

"Where is Fitz? And who is this?" Raleigh asked with attitude.

"I am pretty sure you know my voice Raleigh. You need to stop calling and texting Fitz." Olivia advised.

"Why is he your man Olivia?" Raleigh asked.

"You heard what I said stop calling and texting him or we're gonna have a problem, and let's be honest, you don't want that."

"Mmm did he feel that way when I was sucking his dick early? I think not." Raleigh laughed.

"Raleigh I am not about to sit here and argue with you, just take my warning seriously."

"Whatever Hoelivia."

"Keep that same energy when I see you." Olivia hung up on Raleigh.

"Mmph scared of you," Fitz whistled.

"I don't like to be fucked with…if that bitch starts with me at this party…I will whoop her ass." Olivia seriously replied.

"Babe she's not worth it." Fitz reached his hand across the console and touched Olivia's leg.

"I'm not making any promises."

"And here I thought you were a lover."

"There's a lot you will learn about me that you didn't know. I am not that same girl from middle school."

"Oh, I am learning."

"You need to block her ass."

"Yes ma'am."

"I am serious."

"I know. I will block her right now." Fitz took his cell phone back from Olivia and blocked Raleigh's number.

"Thank you."

"It's all about you babe," Fitz leaned over and pecked Olivia's pouty lips.

"It better be."

* * *

 **Babes, how'd you enjoy the chapter. This couple still have a long way to come. Fitz has committed himself to Olivia, but she still hasn't committed herself to him. How do you all think Iyana will react? How do you think the school will react? How do you think this party will go? That update should come by Friday. I don't even have to ask #TeamOlivia or #TeamRaleigh lmao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya'll still sticking it out with me lol! Thanks for your continued support babes! I hope you are loving what you're reading so far. So, I've came up with an idea. I will update this story every Saturday, if not then by Monday. I will even put the reminders in my phone lol. Look for another update this Saturday. As always leave your thought and enjoy!**

* * *

Raleigh

It was a little after nine when Raleigh showed up to Marcus house. The temperature had plunged well below the 20's, but that didn't stop Raleigh from wearing her mini skirt and tank top. The leather jacket she had on barely kept her warm, and it was only worn for fashion purposes. Ever since Fitz started showing her attention, Raleigh has been wearing her older sister Ryan's clothes that she left behind before going away to college. Unlike Raleigh, Ryan dresses extremely provocatively. Her and Raleigh have the same shaped body, and Ryan was never afraid to show off her body.

Raleigh feels like she has morphed into Ryan. She is no longer afraid to show off what she was bless with, especially since it has brought her the attention of the boy she's been crushing on since freshman year. This is the exact reason she was on a mission tonight. She wanted Fitz to see what he could be potentially missing if he chose Olivia over her. Olivia is a twig compared to Raleigh, and when Fitz is done playing with that stick, he'll come back.

"Damn you're early." Marcus said as he opened the door after Raleigh had to knock nearly five times. The music was blaring, she heard it as soon as she stepped off the bus. If this party didn't get shut down before the night was over Raleigh would be shocked.

"Am I the first one here?" Raleigh asked as she walked into the house.

"Yeah." Marcus answered closing the door behind her.

The living room was cleared of furniture and DJ equipment was set up in one corner. The lights were on, but they would be turning off as soon as the party officially started. There also were snacks in the kitchen as well as a shit ton of alcohol. Raleigh would stick to the jungle juice. By no means is she a drinker, and she doesn't pretend to be one either.

"You're looking good." Marcus complimented eying her lustfully.

"Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." Raleigh smiled as she extended the compliment. Marcus was wearing a pair of jeans, a short-sleeved shirt, and sneakers. His haircut was fresh, and he smelled amazing.

"Thanks."

Raleigh has never paid Marcus any attention before because her eyes were too busy on Fitz. Looking at him now, Raleigh can see just how handsome he is. Marcus is a pretty boy, with pretty boy features, and his looks doesn't match the tough boy persona he tries to put up. If Raleigh wasn't so hooked on Fitz, she would definitely give Marcus a chance.

"What time do you think Fitz will get here?" Raleigh asked as she took off her jacket. Marcus looked like a kid in a candy store as he eyed Raleigh's full breasts that were barely being supported by the bra she was wearing.

"Why don't you stop worrying about Fitz…and focus your attention on me." Marcus stepped into her face and boldly placed his hands on her ass.

"Why would I do that?" Raleigh challenged.

"Because I can guarantee you that I will have your ass sprung." Marcus winked as he gave her ass a hard squeeze.

"I think I am already sprung…and it's not over you…it's over your boy." Raleigh removed Marcus's hands from off her ass and put some distance between them. She didn't like the effect Marcus was having on her, particularly between her legs. She only wanted Fitz to have that effect on her. In a way, Raleigh felt like she was cheating on Fitz.

"Your sprung on a guy that doesn't even want you…when you could be sprung on this dick right here." Marcus cockily grabbed himself. The sultry look he was giving Raleigh made her want to do him right here in the middle of his living room. Fitz was slowly slipping out of her mind.

"You're funny."

"I am so serious…look why don't you let me give you a sample…if it's whack we don't ever have to speak on it…and if it's the best you've ever had then we keep hooking up." Marcus proposed.

Raleigh thought about his proposition. There is no telling when the next time she will hook up with Fitz since he is supposedly with Olivia now. And if it is one thing Raleigh hates, it's being in a drought. Before Fitz, she was in a 6-month drought. Now that her itch has been scratched again, she isn't looking for that to end anytime soon.

"Fitz cannot find out about this." Raleigh is still holding onto that glimmer of hope that she and Fitz will end up together. But if he was to find out that she hooked up with his best friend she can kiss that hope goodbye.

"My lips are sealed." Marcus pretended to zip his lips closed.

"Okay."

Marcus took Raleigh by the hand and led her upstairs to his bedroom. She didn't have high expectations for Marcus because she has convinced herself that Fitz will be the best she's ever had. Raleigh could've never been more wrong.

"So how was it?" Marcus asked as they redressed in his bedroom.

"It was amazing." Raleigh satisfyingly smiled. Marcus is no Fitz, but he's damn close.

"I know." Marcus smugly smirked.

"So…?"

"So, we keep hooking up, my lips are sealed Raleigh I mean that."

"Okay."

 **/**

 **Fitz**

"Babe!" Fitz called out to Olivia. She's been in the bathroom doing her makeup and hair for the past hour and a half. He was beginning to get restless waiting on her.

He was about to call out to Olivia again, but his ringing cell phone distracted him. Grabbing it from Olivia's nightstand, Fitz answered it.

"What's up." Fitz greeted Marcus.

"Guess what?" Marcus asked.

Fitz was in no mood to play the guessing game. "What?" Fitz flatly asked.

"You suck…I smashed bro." Marcus proudly replied.

"Raleigh?" Fitz asked as he sat on Olivia's bed.

"Yeah. She showed up to the party extra early, so you know I hit her with the game. Next thing I knew she was in my bed."

"Word, hopefully her ass will be sprung on you now." Fitz needs Raleigh off her case. He doesn't want anyone or anything coming in between him and Olivia.

"I don't know bro, she's pretty sprung on you." Marcus stated the obvious.

"What time are you sliding through, it's getting packed?"

"As soon as Liv comes out of the bathroom, she's been in there forever." Fitz sighed.

"Aight man see you when you get here." Marcus laughed.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Did I take long?" Olivia had the nerve to ask as she walked into her bedroom fully dress.

Fitz stood up from her bed and looked her over. His girl looked stunning. The dress she was wearing hugged all her petite curves, and the heels added height to her small 5'1 frame. She curled her extensions in loose curls and did her makeup flawlessly.

"You took long as hell, but you look beautiful, so I guess it was worth it." Fitz complimented as he walked over to her.

"Thank you. Are you ready?" She smiled that smile that he never wants to leave her face.

"Yeah." Fitz licked his lips as he pushed the naughty thoughts that crept into his mind.

They left Olivia's bedroom and headed downstairs. Fitz couldn't keep his eyes off her ass. He was so tempted to reach out and grab it. He can already tell he is going to have a hard time keeping his hands off her. She is like that toy in the toy store that you beg to have in your possession.

"Um you're not putting on a jacket?" Fitz asked Olivia who was about to leave out without even thinking about grabbing a jacket.

"No. We're gonna jump right in the car and right out into Marcus house." Olivia answered looking back at him.

"Liv, put on a coat. What if my car breaks down?"

"Argh fine," she huffed and went into the coat closet to grab a jacket.

"I don't know why you're trying to show off that little butt, it's all mine anyway." Fitz teased as he gave her a look.

"Is it?" Olivia asked with a raise brow.

"Yeah, now tell me I'm wrong." Fitz huskily said as he pulled Olivia into him placing his erection right on her stomach. He watched the sharp intake of breath she took as she dropped her jacket on the floor.

"Fitz," Olivia tried to pry him off her, so she could pick up her jacket that fell.

"Tell me I am wrong." Fitz moved his hands from the lower part of her back down to her ass. It was perfect. Everything about her was perfect.

"You're not wrong." Olivia whispered with her eyes closed. Her body was flushed, she was turning into putty in Fitz's arms and he loved it.

"Kiss me." Fitz demanded.

Olivia moaned before pulling him into a hot, fiery, and intense kiss. Their bodies were pressing into each other as if they were trying to imprint one another. Fitz slid his hands under Olivia's dress and toyed with her slit through her lace thong. He felt her legs go wobbly in his arms and he smiled into their kiss.

Fitz knew he should've stopped the kiss. Now was not the time to have sex. He is in no shape to have sex, plus they aren't ready. Olivia haven't even fully committed herself to him yet. That still didn't stop Fitz from picking her up and backing her against the nearest wall. He'd forgotten all about his injured ribs and honestly at this point he didn't care.

Fitz raised her dress above her waist and was working on her thong. She was drenched, and he was ready to feel her against his dick.

"Fitz." Olivia tore away from their kiss and stared at him. They both were breathing hard trying to catch their breaths, which didn't matter a few seconds ago.

"What's wrong?" Fitz bite his bottom lip.

"We shouldn't…we need to get to the party." Olivia breathed through bated breath. Her mouth was saying they shouldn't, but her body was telling another story.

"Okay…" Fitz said okay, though he was reluctant to let her go.

"Fitz…" Olivia giggled.

Fitz finally placed Olivia back down on her feet. She fixed her dress and they left her house. The drive over to Marcus house, Fitz begged Olivia not to ruin their night by entertaining Raleigh. He stressed to Olivia that she had all of his attention, and that Raleigh is his past. He can only hope that Olivia actually listens to him and ignore Raleigh.

 **/**

 **Olivia**

Fitz begged Olivia not to pop off at Raleigh, but Olivia cannot make any promises. She will however be civil if Raleigh can remain civil. Olivia wants to have fun tonight, she is not going to this party with the intention of fighting. Unless she is provoked, Raleigh will be the furthest thing from Olivia's mind.

Besides, she is already going to have to worry about the stares and whispers she will get from showing up with Fitz. She was never one to care about what people thinks about her, she just hates being the topic of people's discussions. If everyone can mind their business, life would be great.

"I'm calling it now you're going to be the designated driver." Fitz said as he wrapped his arm around Olivia. They had to park at the opposite end of Marcus's block and walk down.

"Why do I have to be the designated driver?" Olivia asked looking up at him.

"Because I plan to get trashed." Fitz replied.

"Mmm I thought you wanted to be on your P's and Q's in case Aaron and his crew shows up." Olivia doesn't want Fitz to fight obviously, but she also doesn't want Aaron and his crew to catch him slipping again.

"That is true."

"I don't want you to fight. I want you to have fun. Fuck Aaron and his bitch ass friends."

"You're so sexy when you curse." Fitz kissed the side of her temple.

"I am serious Fitz."

"I hear you baby." Fitz looked down at Olivia.

 _First it was babe and now it is baby, I can get used to this_ , Olivia thought.

No one was hanging outside Marcus's house because it was freezing out. Fitz turned the knob and the door opened. The house was dark when Fitz and Olivia entered. Even though it was dark inside, Fitz noticed how packed it was. Everyone was cramped inside of Marcus small living room.

Fitz knew Marcus was in the kitchen where the drinks were, so he led Olivia to straight to the kitchen. They were moving quickly to the back not giving anyone a chance to stop them or even notice them.

"Yo, yo, yo." Fitz said as they walked into the kitchen. Marcus was in the kitchen with Raleigh of all people. They were standing around the punch feeling all over each other. As soon as Raleigh saw Fitz she back away from Marcus, and had this deer caught in the headlights look on her face.

From his peripheral Fitz could see Olivia's body tense. He hoped she stuck to her word and didn't pop off at Raleigh.

"Fitz!" Marcus slurred as he walked over to Fitz and Olivia.

"What's up man, your drunk already." Fitz laughed as he shook Marcus hand. He kept his eye on both Olivia and Raleigh.

"Yeah man, I'm a little lit. Hey Liv." Marcus directed his attention to Olivia whose eyes were trained on Raleigh.

"Hey Marcus," Olivia tore her eyes away from Raleigh and looked at Marcus.

"Yo, I have been an asshole and a dick to you Liv. You didn't deserve any of the shit I've put you through man…and I am sorry. I miss your crazy ass. I just want us to be tight again man." He was drunk, but he was sincere.

"Aww c'mere," Olivia pulled Marcus into a hug.

Fitz knew there was a long road ahead of the reparation of Marcus and Olivia's friendship, just like his relationship with Olivia, but he knew Marcus was going to put in the work to restore his friendship with Olivia. Fitz had no doubt about that.

"Boohoo, boohoo, boohoo." Raleigh pretended to cry breaking up the moment between Marcus and Olivia.

"Raleigh chill." Marcus warned.

"What the fuck is your issue?" Olivia asked as she stepped into Raleigh's face.

"You, you're my problem Hoelivia. You walk around like you're that bitch, and your shit doesn't stink, well guess what it does! Fitz is mine hoe back off!" Raleigh threatened.

"Fitz is yours," Olivia laughed. "Fitz please tell this delusional girl what's really up."

"Raleigh you knew from the beginning that we were just hooking up don't act like you have amnesia now." Fitz stated.

There was a small crowd gathering at the kitchen door and of course someone was recording.

"Why her!? This bitch doesn't have anything on me!" Raleigh squeezed her breasts together giving everyone and eye full.

"C'mon Raleigh don't embarrass yourself." Fitz looked behind him noticing their nosey people that were gathered at the kitchen door.

"Fine be with this hoe! That's why I am fucking Marcus."

Everyone gasped, and you could hear the faint oh shit coming from a few folks.

"And I'm the hoe, at least I don't fuck friends." Olivia's comment lit a fire in Raleigh. She charged after Olivia only to be stopped by Marcus.

"She's not worth it babe. Let's go have some fun." Fitz whispered into Olivia's ear.

Olivia paused before saying, "okay."

Fitz made them each a drink and they left the kitchen. The music was a nice blend of R&B and Hip-Hop two of Fitz's favorite genres. He and Olivia danced as if they were the only two people in the room. Fitz is glad that he is a solid dancer. They ignored the shocking stares they were receiving by everyone.

By the fifth song, Fitz needed something stronger. He went back into the kitchen and found the bottle of Vodka. He poured himself a healthy glass, and Olivia a shot. Fitz drunk his straight, while Olivia chased hers with cranberry juice.

"Liv…I really love you man," Fitz was drunk, but he was speaking the absolute truth.

They were posted on a wall in the living room. Fitz had his back to the wall and Olivia was standing in front of him with her body leaned against him. They both were sweating from dancing and drinking, and they needed a break.

"Do you?" Olivia was biting on her bottom lip sexily. She was buzzed herself.

"I really do…and I cannot wait until I am up inside of you…" Fitz squeezed her ass.

"Your birthday is coming up…that'll be my birthday present to you…can you wait." Olivia tucked her bottom lip between her teeth.

Fitz birthday is in 2 months, he can definitely wait. He'll wait forever if he has to, that's how much he is willing to show her that he loves her.

"I can wait. I need you to officially be mine though babe." Fitz brushed his lips across Olivia's lips.

Olivia nodded. Fitz wanted to hear it out her mouth.

"Tell me," he slipped a hand up her dress and fondled her bundle of nerves. She was drenched like earlier. Fitz moved her thong to the side and to his surprise Olivia spread her legs for him.

"I am yours." She moaned. She threw her hands around his neck and stared at him with those almond eyes of hers.

"All mine?" Fitz pushed two fingers inside of her hot core and stroked her as if his dick was inside of her.

"Y-y-yeess!" Olivia cried loudly, thankfully the music drowned out her cries.

"Cum on my fingers." Fitz curled his fingers and moved them in a circular motion.

"F-F-Fiittzz!" Olivia knees buckled as she came on his fingers.

Fitz pulled his fingers out of her and licked them dry. She tasted sweet like he'd expected. He cannot wait to bury his face between those soft sweet peanut butter legs. For now, he'll savor the satisfying taste of her now.

"You bastard." Olivia pulled him down for a kiss by his ears.

Fitz expected Aaron and his crew to show up, and they never did. Xavier or Bryan didn't show up either. Fitz and Olivia partied hard. They enjoyed each other's company ignoring everyone around them. People are going to talk regardless.

 **/**

 **Olivia**

Olivia stopped drinking after her third shot of Vodka, Fitz never let up. By the end of the night, Fitz was trashed. Olivia struggled to get him to his car. A couple of his teammates helped her put him in the car. By the time Olivia started up his car he was snoring.

"Wake your drunk ass up Fitz I cannot carry you!" Olivia reached across the seat and shook him gently careful not to disturb his ribs.

Fitz responded with a groan.

"Fitz!" Olivia yelled.

"What!" He snapped grumpily.

"We're at my house, get up!"

"Why didn't you go back to my house?"

"Does it matter? You can stay at my house, you just have to leave before my parents come home."

"Alright Liv…c'mon let's go." Fitz practically crawled out of his car.

Olivia couldn't hold back her laugh as she watched Fitz struggled to get into her house. If that wasn't funny, he literally crawled up the stairs inside of her house. She definitely caught it on video. Once they were in her bedroom, she stripped him down until he was in his boxers, and tucked him in.

"Goodnight," Olivia kissed his cheek.

"Night," Fitz wrapped his arms around her and that's how they fell asleep.

Olivia woke Fitz up around 8am. Her parents were scheduled to come home around 9am from their 12 hour shifts.

"Liv, what the hell?" Fitz groggily asked as he peeled his eyes opened.

"You have to go. My mom and dad will be here soon."

"I wanna meet them."

"Fitz now is not the time to play, get up now."

Fitz pulled himself from Olivia's bed and her eyes were drawn to his morning wood. He was harder than a missile and Olivia couldn't turn away from his erection if she tried.

"You see what you do to me." Fitz placed both hands over his dick barely covering it.

"Just get yourself together playa." Olivia blushed.

Fitz grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom to get decent. Once he was dressed, Olivia walked him to the door.

"I don't wanna leave you." Fitz said as he wrapped Olivia up in his arms.

"I know…I'm so irresistible." Olivia joked.

"You are…will I see you later?" Fitz asked looking down at her.

"Mhm," Olivia nodded her head.

"I love you."

Fitz kissed Olivia goodbye.

"Bye Fitz."

"Bye babe."

No sooner than he left, someone was knocking on Olivia's door.

"Missed me already?" Olivia asked as she opened the door.

"Mmm who were you expecting Fitz?" Iyana scoffed as she pushed past Olivia.

"Hey Yana, what are you doing here this earlier?" Olivia ignored her question and closed the door.

"Olivia please tell me you are not that stupid! Please tell me my eyes are playing a trick on me and what I see on Facebook is a lie." Iyana was pacing back and forth.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia played dumb.

"You know exactly what I am talking about! You and Fitz! What the fuck is going on?"

"We um…we're kinda…together." Olivia stammered out. She was afraid of this moment. She wanted to tell Iyana herself before she found out, it looks like she was too late for that.

"What the fuck do you mean you two are together? Are you fucking dumb?" Iyana yelled.

"Yana, we had a long talk and he apologized." Olivia explained.

"Oh my God, he apologized so what Olivia! You guys had one talk, and all is forgiven? Are you that pressed for a boyfriend? He has disrespected you for the past 2 ½ years. He is a fucking asshole who doesn't care about anyone but himself, and this is who you're choosing to be with." Iyana had a genuinely confused look on her face.

"Iyana that's not fair. I don't see a point holding onto a grudge. He apologized, and I forgave him. We both have feelings for each other and we've moved past whatever beef we've had." Olivia justified.

"You've fucking lost it! I will not support this shit show of a relationship. When he leaves you broken hearted don't come crying to me! Call me when my best friend is back." Iyana gave Olivia a disgusted look and left the house.

Olivia felt weak in the knees, she walked over to the couch before she fell flat on her face. This is not how she pictured Iyana reacting to the news. She knew Iyana wouldn't have been receptive to the news, but she never imagined that Iyana would react like this. Olivia tried to hold in her tears, she tried to shake Iyana's words off, but she couldn't. Her chest became tight and the tears began free falling from her eyes.

"I like him and that's all that matters." Olivia kept telling herself.

* * *

 **Leave your thoughts...!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Babes, hope you all enjoy this chapter. Ya'll aren't feeling the way Iyana confronted Liv about Fitz, and I can guarantee after this chapter, ya'll are gonna be completely over her lol. As always, there is a reason she is acting this way.**

* * *

 **Fitz**

Fitz was hung over when he got home. All he wanted to do was lie down and sleep his hangover away. What he didn't expect to see was his father on the couch with a lady friend as he likes to call them. This one was a brunette who looked no older than 25-years-old. Ever since the passing of Fitz mom, Gerry has dated younger and younger women.

"Pops." Fitz sluggishly greeted as he made a beeline to the stairs.

"Fitzgerald, you look like shit. Long night?" Gerry asked from the sofa.

The two black eyes Fitz received from getting jumped was still fresh.

"Kinda." Fitz knew his father didn't really care what happened to him. He was trying to save face in front of company.

Gerry didn't bother introducing his lady friend to Fitz, and Fitz wasn't about to introduce himself to this woman either. Seeing his father with different woman since the passing of his mother bothers Fitz. Two and a half years ago his mother was the only woman in Gerry's life. Fitz expected his father to move on eventually, but it just hurts watching it.

As soon as he walked into his bedroom, he kicked off his Timbs, stripped out of his clothes, and crawled into bed. No sooner than his head hit his pillow, his cell phone started ringing.

 _Son of a bitch,_ Fitz thought.

Grabbing his cell phone from out of his jeans pocket, Fitz saw that Olivia was calling him.

"Liv, what's up." He answered immediately.

"Can I please come over?" She sounded upset which instantly put him in a bad mood.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Fitz asked as he sat up in his bed.

"No…I'll be over soon…bye." Olivia somberly said before hanging up. She didn't even give Fitz a chance to say bye.

Instead of laying back down, Fitz decided to take a shower. He knew he needed one badly. The alcohol was pouring from his pores. He quickly took one before Olivia came over. After his shower, he changed into a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. Olivia called him minutes later telling him that she was outside.

Fitz walked back downstairs and was glad Gerry and his friend were gone. Gerry knows how uncomfortable it makes Fitz when he brings female company over. They may not get along from time to time, but Gerry does have some regards when it comes to Fitz's feelings. Especially when it involves Fitz's mom.

"Babe, what's up?" Fitz asked as he pulled Olivia inside of the house out of the cold. She wasn't wearing a jacket and she changed from the dress she was wearing last night. She was matching Fitz, with her sweatpants and T-shirt. Her hair was in a ponytail and her face was stripped of her makeup. He loves when she is in her natural state.

Olivia ignored his question and went straight upstairs to his bedroom. Fitz followed her. Once inside of his bedroom, he closed and locked the door. He wanted her to feel comfortable and to know that they had privacy even though his father wasn't home.

Olivia sat at the foot of his bed and placed her face in her hands. Fitz went and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Iyana and I got into a fight." She muffled. Her face was still in her hands, so Fitz had to strain to hear what she was saying.

"Best friends fight all the time Liv, what's the big deal?" Fitz asked confused. Him and Marcus fight that comes with the friendship.

"It was about you and our relationship Fitz." Olivia finally looked at him and he could see that she'd been crying. Now he knew that this argument was serious. He knows the bad blood that exists between him and Iyana. And if she knows that Fitz and Olivia are official, then he is sure she had a lot to say, and none of it was positive.

"What about it?"

"She called me stupid, dumb, pressed. And she said this relationship is a shit show. She didn't even fully let me explain myself. I never once judged Iyana for the things she has done, and I've always supported her. I knew Brie's father was a low-down piece of shit. But she loved him, and I supported her because of that, and now I am not being extended the same courtesy." Olivia had a point. Fitz remembers when Iyana got pregnant and how their entire school made fun of her. Olivia defended her every time. If someone looked at Iyana wrong Olivia was ready to snap out.

"Just give her time to come around Liv." Fitz suggested. He didn't expect Iyana to accept their relationship immediately. He wouldn't be thinking realistically if he did.

"And what if she doesn't?"

"You tell me…what if she doesn't?" Olivia should've been asking herself this question.

"Then she doesn't…but she's not going to continue to bash either one of us." Fitz felt bad that Olivia could potentially be losing her best friend, but he wasn't willing to give up his relationship with her to appease Iyana. If Iyana wants a battle of who can win over Olivia's heart, then Fitz is all for it. He will give his blood, sweat, and tears to guarantee the success of this relationship. He's waited too long for this privilege to call Olivia his.

"Iyana will not be the only one with feelings like this about us being together, so let me ask you Liv, are you all in." Fitz doesn't mind fighting for their relationship, he just need to know that he is not in this alone.

"I am all in Fitz. I am invested in this relationship and I don't give care what anyone has to say about it." There wasn't a doubt in her eyes.

Fitz placed his finger underneath Olivia's chin and pulled her into a kiss.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" Fitz asked. Olivia works at one of their local supermarkets.

"Yeah, do you?" Fitz works at a sneaker store downtown.

"Yeah. I am off on Saturday, if you're off, I wanna take you out."

"I have to check my schedule. Where are we going to go?"

"Anywhere you want to go?"

"I wanna check out that movie that just came out."

"Okay, so let's do dinner and a movie."

"Okay. You wanna see something funny?" Olivia asked switching gears.

"Yeah." Fitz didn't know where she was going with this, but she was slowly coming out of the bad mood that she was in, so he didn't care.

Olivia pulled up a video on her phone and showed Fitz. He burst out laughing upon noticing it was him last night after the party drunk. He was trying to get up the stairs in Olivia's house and he was struggling horribly.

"I'm gonna get you back Liv," Fitz surprised Olivia by tickling her, causing her to fall back onto his bed. She was laughing hysterically. She has always been ticklish, he's glad that hasn't changed.

Fitz climbed on top of her and kept his tickling assault. Olivia begged him to stop. After seeing tears come out of her eyes, he showed her some mercy and stopped.

"You play too much!" She yelped still laughing. Her laugh is seriously contagious.

"Do you want me to do it again?" Fitz teased as he ran a finger along her now exposed stomach.

"No!" She yelled trying to squirm from underneath him.

Fitz grabbed her wrists and placed her arms above her head. She was stuck now, and he had her exactly where he wanted her. That playful looked he had in his eyes, transpired to a look of wanting lust. He wanted her so bad that feeling was now a need. He felt like a starved man and she was his quench.

Dipping his head low, he laid sloppy wet kisses on her neck. Olivia locked her legs around his waist, letting a soft moan escape her lips. Even her neck tasted sweat.

Fitz let go of one of her wrists and he worked that hand down her body. With one arm free, Olivia lazily let it rest at the nape of his neck.

Fitz lifted his head from her neck feeling like he showed it enough attention. His lips needed a new spot to feast on and her bee stung lips were calling out to him. Fitz sucked on her bottom lip before capturing both into his hungered mouth. The moans coming from Olivia was all he needed to stroke his ego.

Creeping his fingers into sweatpants, Fitz found her bundle of nerves. Olivia wasn't wearing any panties which made him think she came over here with the intention of wanting to have sex. He could be wrong.

Fitz spread her lips and inserted two fingers inside of her. Her juices coaxed his fingers. He could feel the fluids sliding down his two fingers.

Olivia tore her lips away from Fitz and cried out, "Yes!"

"I wanna be inside of you so bad," Fitz groaned as he sucked on her earlobe.

"We have to wait babe," he could hear the hesitation in her voice.

"Unh-uh we can do it now," Fitz pushed his fingers furthered into her hitting her spot.

"No…we need to wait…I said your birthday remember." Olivia continued humping his fingers. She was close to coming and he knew this because she was beginning to contract around his fingers.

Fitz snatched his fingers out of her and licked them dry. Olivia was stuck laying there confused. Fitz looked down at her trying his best to hold in his laugh. She had a murderous look on her face, but if he was going to suffer, so was she.

"Why'd you stop?" Olivia snapped with an eye roll.

"You're not gonna be the only one getting off." Fitz smirked.

Olivia didn't answer him, she got up off his bed and headed for his bedroom door. Fitz loved the dramatics she was putting on right now. He jumped off his bed and slammed it shut before she could walk out.

"Why are you trying to leave?" Fitz asked. He couldn't even hide the humor in his face.

"Cause you're still that immature prick," Olivia punched Fitz in the chest. She punches hard but he wasn't going to give her that satisfaction.

"What if the roles were reversed you would feel the same exact way Liv, be honest." Fitz pointed out.

"I guess you're right...well how about this…we don't engage in any sexual activity until your birthday."

Fitz inhaled a deep breath, this was bullshit, but if this is what she wanted, then he had no problem respecting her wishes. He exhaled and nodded his head. "Okay."

"Okay…?" Olivia looked at him wanting a more solid okay than the one he just gave.

"Okay." Fitz replied more assured.

For the rest of the morning, Fitz and Olivia caught up on some much-needed rest. When they woke up it was a little after two in the afternoon.

"I should probably get back home." Olivia said with a yawn.

"What time is your curfew?" Fitz didn't want her to leave just yet.

"11:30…why?"

"Because I don't want you to leave duh." Fitz sarcastically replied.

Olivia punched him again, "Alright smart ass."

Since it was cold out, Fitz and Olivia stayed cooped up in his bedroom. Fitz had every snack Olivia liked downstairs in the pantry. Fitz has never done this with a girl. He never thought he could give so much of his time to a girl, especially if it didn't involve sex. Olivia isn't just some girl though, she's his girl, and he wouldn't want to give his time or attention to any other girl but her.

 **/**

 **Olivia**

The weekend was over, and school was back in session. This past weekend was one to remember for the ages. On Friday, Olivia left the school building single, and now on Monday she is returning as a taken young woman. She still wants to pinch herself to make sure she's not dreaming. The good morning text from Fitz that she woke up to, was all the reality she needed. It said:

 **Boyfriend: Good mornin' babe.**

That caused her to blush. Olivia had a little extra pep in her step when she was getting ready this morning. After getting dressed, Olivia grabbed breakfast from the kitchen, and left before her parents came downstairs. She loves her parents to death, but they are some talkers. They were going to want a play by play account of her weekend, and she didn't have time for that this morning. She wanted to see her boyfriend before first bell.

Olivia thought about calling Iyana but decided against it. After the way Iyana talked to Olivia, Olivia doesn't even want to be around her. It sucks because Olivia would take Iyana to drop off Brie before they would head off to school. Brie doesn't have anything to do with Iyana and Olivia's beef.

Putting her pride aside, Olivia called Iyana.

"What?" Iyana snapped.

"Do you need me to take you to drop Brie off?" Olivia asked. She kept her tone flat.

"No," Iyana hung up on Olivia.

 _Bitch_ , Olivia thought.

Olivia arrived at school much earlier than she expected. It was too early to start letting students inside, so she sat in her car until it was time to go inside. While she waited, she called Fitz.

"Hello," he groggily answered.

"I know you aren't still asleep?" School began in approximately thirty minutes and Fitz lived about thirty minutes from their school driving. When he sent her that text message he should've stayed up instead of going back to sleep.

"Nah…I'm up," he lied.

"You're a liar," Olivia laughed.

"I'll be there before first period is over."

"Are you gonna come to class?"

"I might."

"Whatever, see you when you get here."

"Bye, I love you."

"Bye Fitz."

One thing Olivia will make it her duty to change about Fitz is his laziness and lack of motivation. He doesn't come to class because he feels like he isn't being challenged at their school. To a certain degree, Olivia can understand. Their school isn't the most challenging, but she hates how he has just given up. He has even given up on basketball, a sport he loves. Fitz is a solid basketball player, scouts used to come out to see him play from some decent schools. He made varsity his freshman year and had a solid first 5 games. Once his mom passed, Fitz just gave up. He has gotten into a fight with his teammates and other teams, his coach, and even fans from different schools. He plays selfishly now, he plays half-ass, and sometimes he doesn't play at all.

"I'll get his ass together."

Olivia shut off her car and got out. She had 10 minutes until the first bell.

"Hey Olivia, you and Fitz are really together?" A girl name Raven asked as she stopped Olivia.

"Yeah, why?" Olivia asked.

"Oh no reason, ya'll are like super cute." Raven smiled.

"Thanks," Olivia awkwardly replied and walked inside.

She hoped people wouldn't be coming up to her today with a million and one questions. Olivia found a seat in the cafeteria and sat alone. She distracted herself with her cell phone to drown out the stares and whispering.

"Yo Liv, let me holla at you for a minute." A boy name Sean said as he took it upon himself to sit with Olivia.

"What's up Sean?" Olivia asked as she sat her phone down on the table. Sean has made it known that he was going to make Olivia his girlfriend before they graduated.

"How the fuck are you gonna give that clown ass Fitz a chance before me, haven't you learned your lesson with these clown ass White boys?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth. "Sean we're not gonna do this right now."

"Cause, you know I'm right, but it's cool. When he play ya ass, don't come crying to me." Sean puffed his chest out and left Olivia sitting alone.

Olivia wanted to burst out laughing, but she held it together. Raleigh made her entrance next. Fitz always rag on Olivia about not wearing a jacket, Raleigh has Olivia beat. That girl doesn't own a jacket, even when she was still dressing in her baggy clothes, she rarely wore a jacket.

Raleigh was out of uniform. Their uniform requirement is their school's shirt and any kind of bottom. Raleigh was wearing a long-sleeved V-neck shirt and a pair of jeans that looked painted on. She sashayed her way over to the line to get her breakfast. Almost all eyes were on her. Olivia shook her head. Fitz is the reason she is acting this way. He is the one who gave Raleigh her big head.

Iyana soon trudged in. She was with Jenna who drives also. Olivia watched them grab breakfast and sit on the opposite side of the lunch room. Iyana refused to look at Olivia. She can't believe Iyana is being this petty. Iyana needs to put her feelings towards Fitz aside and be the best friend that she is supposed to be to Olivia. Iyana is acting like Olivia stole Fitz from her, or worse that she and Olivia are in some kind of relationship. Olivia doesn't understand where all the anger is coming from, and she's not going to kiss Iyana's ass to find out either.

Fitz never showed up for first period. Olivia thought about texting him, but she didn't want to come off as overbearing and nagging. After first period ended, Olivia went to her locker to retrieve her books for second period.

"Hey babe," Fitz greeted as he walked up behind Olivia. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him.

Olivia turned around in his arms and kissed him. She didn't care that people were looking at them in the hallway. Not everyone was at Marcus's party this past weekend, so seeing Fitz and Olivia lip locked was a shock to everyone.

"You missed first period." Olivia punched his shoulder.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll try to do better." Fitz flashed her a smile. He looked sexy in his jeans, basketball shirt, and Timbs.

"You better. Come on let's get to 2nd period." Olivia reached for his hand and led him to their 2nd period Calculus class.

"Well, well, well I believe it is going to snow this afternoon, Fitzgerald what a surprise." Mrs. Luck sarcastically said as Olivia and Fitz walked into her classroom.

"Get off my – "

"Fitz!" Olivia cut him off before he got himself into trouble.

Mrs. Luck had tests to grade, so she put on a movie related to math. Half the class watched, while the other half talked quietly amongst themselves.

"Have you seen your best friend?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah, I'm over her pettiness. I saw your girl." Olivia teased.

"What?" Fitz asked confused.

"Raleigh, you've really given her a big head babe." Olivia laughed.

Fitz shook his head and laughed, "I'll regret hitting that for the rest of my life."

"Yeah I bet. What time do you get off?"

"10, how about you?"

"Same." Olivia was looking forward to spending time with him after work.

"Aww you're gonna miss me." Fitz teased.

"Actually, I am." Olivia leaned in and pecked his lips.

"I'll miss you more."

Olivia caught a girl name Shanice staring at her and Fitz.

"What?" Olivia asked.

Shanice turned her head. Fitz turned around to see who she was talking about.

"Calm down Tyson." Fitz joked.

 **/**

 **Fitz**

Lunch finally rolled around, and Fitz made sure Olivia sat with him and Marcus. Xavier or Bryan didn't show up to school today. Fitz thought Raleigh would mosey her way over to them, but she stuck with her group of friends. Marcus eventually made his way over to her, Fitz can't believe his boy is sprung on Raleigh.

From the across the cafeteria he caught Iyana eyeballing them. Fitz wanted to give her hating ass a show.

"Come here," Fitz motioned to Olivia who was eating her salad.

"What?" She asked with a mouthful of salad.

"Come here," Fitz pulled Olivia onto his lap. "Your nosey ass best friend is watching us." Fitz nodded his head in the direction of Iyana.

Before Olivia could respond, Fitz pulled her into a passion filled kiss. It took her awhile to react to it, but when she did, they kissed like long-lost lovers, giving everyone a show. When they came up for air, all eyes were on them literally.

"Now they can talk their shit." Fitz winked.

After lunch, Fitz made the decision to show up to his English class. This is the only class he doesn't have with Olivia. The only reason he went to the class was because their midterm was coming up and he needed the information.

"Hey Fitz, can I talk to you really fast?" Jenna asked. Fitz and Jenna used to hookup, and of all the girls he has hooked up with, Jenna was taken the most serious.

"Yeah, what's up" Fitz stepped off to the side by some lockers.

"So…you and Olivia huh? When did this happen?" Jenna asked confused.

"This past weekend." Fitz answered.

"And here I was thinking you and I had something." Jenna shrugged.

"Jen you and I had some good times, but that's all in the past now." Fitz replied. He didn't see the big deal Jenna was making, they were hooking up, he didn't think he had to let her know anything.

"What did you tell me two weeks ago?" Jenna asked.

"Jen – "

"What did you tell me?"

"I said that when I was ready that you'd be my girl."

"What the fuck happened? I knew you and Olivia had some kinda history, but I thought that shit was old. If that wasn't bad you hooked up with Raleigh's weirdo ass. Do you know how fucking stupid I look?"

"I'm sorry." Fitz genuinely replied.

"Yeah you are. I can't believe I opened up to you thinking we had something."

"Jen – "

"Nah…I hope that bitch makes you happy…I was the best thing you never had." Jenna scoffed as she walked off.

 _Fuck it._

 **/**

 **Olivia**

After school, Olivia ran to the bathroom before leaving for work. Her bladder has always been weak. Iyana and Jenna walked into the bathroom as Olivia was finishing up.

"I still don't see what either one of you see in Fitz, but at least with you, he never disrespected you. That boy is no good and he will play the shit out of Olivia. She's so fucking stupid." Iyana said.

"I just can't believe I fell for his bullshit. I really liked him Yana. He made it seem like we were really gonna be together and then he hooked up with Raleigh weird ass, and if that wasn't bad, he hops into a relationship with Olivia. Meanwhile he's asking me not to hook up with anyone." Jenna hurtfully replied.

Olivia listened intently. She had no idea Fitz was hooking up with Jenna and Iyana knew this entire time. Olivia felt stabbed in the back. Granted that Jenna has always been close to Iyana, but Iyana is Olivia's best friend. Then again, Iyana had no idea Olivia had feelings for Fitz, so it wasn't her place to say anything about him and Jenna.

"Girl you'll get over him. Besides Zach is coming home from juvie soon and had he not gotten locked up him and Olivia would've been together. Fitz will be old news by the time Zach comes home, and if it's meant to be with you two then get your man back."

Olivia silently gasped. Iyana had no right speaking on Olivia's situation with Zach. Olivia's fling with Zach was short lived for a reason. Zach was impulsive, physically and verbally abusive, and controlling. Olivia went to Iyana in confidentiality expecting her not to open her mouth up to anyone. No one knows what Olivia went through with Zach, not even her parents. For Iyana to sit there and gossip to Jenna about Olivia's situation with Zach is speaking to the loyalty of their friendship. Olivia is beginning to question everything.

"Thanks Yana, I know we aren't super close like you and Liv, but you really are a good friend."

"You're welcome girl and as far as my friendship goes with Olivia it's over. I cannot be friends with someone so stupid."

"Girl you're crazy."

The girls left the bathroom shortly after. Olivia walked out of the stall and washed her hands. To say she was pissed would be an understatement. Her mother has always warned her about Iyana, and Olivia never wanted to listen. Maya told Olivia numerous times that Iyana was not to be trusted and that she was snake. Sadly, her mother was right. This is the one-time Olivia wished her mom wasn't right. Iyana and Olivia have been in plenty of fights, this one isn't salvageable, and their friendship is done.

Olivia left the building and headed to her car. Iyana and Jenna were in the school's parking lot. Olivia made eye contact with Iyana, and of course Iyana rolled her eyes. Olivia rolled her eyes right back, she needs for Iyana to know that she isn't scared of her.

* * *

 **Babes as always leave your thoughts!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

 **Babes didn't I tell ya'll that ya'll was in for a treat! As always enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Fitz**

The school week flew by again, this school year was flying. Fitz cannot believe he'll be a senior in 8 months. He can't wait to get out of high school and go off to college. High school is beginning to bore him.

Fitz thought he had to work today, and he dreaded going, until his supervisor texted him and said that he didn't have to come in today. That made Fitz day. Olivia still had to work, but she did ask if she could get tomorrow off, and her supervisor agreed. So, their date is still on.

After school, Fitz walked Olivia to her car. She had to be at work by 4 so she had to leave immediately after school.

"Call me when you get home." Fitz said as he leaned against Olivia's door.

"Okay. You're so lucky you're off. What are you gonna do?" Olivia asked as she started up her car.

"I don't know. Marcus is so far gone off Raleigh I hardly see him anymore. I'll probably just chill in the house for the rest of the day." Fitz lied. He had other plans besides chilling. Fitz couldn't tell Olivia what he planned on doing or their relationship would be over.

"Okay, be safe." Olivia puckered her lips.

"Alright, you be safe as well babe. I love you." Fitz leaned down and kissed her lips.

Fitz waited until Olivia pulled off before hopping into his car. He didn't have plans of hanging out with Marcus or chilling in the house. Fitz planned to go see Jenna. Ever since their conversation from Monday, the guilt has been eating him alive for the way things went down. At first, he felt like he didn't owe her an explanation, but the more he thought about things, the more he realized that he was wrong. Fitz led Jenna on all summer with beliefs that they would be together. Jenna shared a lot of personal and intimate things with Fitz. She let her guard completely down only to be played in the end. Fitz can admit that he exaggerated when he told her that she'd be his girl if he was ready for a relationship. That spot has always been reserved for Olivia. Despite that he still feels like he owes her some kind of sincere apology.

Jenna lives about a mile from Fitz. He is just hoping that she is home. Pulling up to her block Fitz spotted her Jetta. He parked behind it and got out. Fitz quickly jogged to her house and knocked on the door. He blew into his hands to keep warm.

"What do you want?" Jenna asked as she snatched opened the door. She must've just gotten home because she was still in the clothes she wore to school.

"I came to apologize." Fitz simply stated.

"Mmph," Jenn stepped aside and allowed Fitz in.

Fitz walked past Jenna into her warm house. She shut the door behind him and led him into the living room. It was quiet, this meant they were alone. Jenna's house is usually full. She has five younger siblings.

"So…?" Jenna asked as she sat on the couch.

Fitz joined her. "When I said I was sorry I meant it. I never should've played you like that, it was wrong. I shouldn't have led you on either. I didn't expect things to go down with Liv and I the way they did, everything happened so fast – "

"After what she did to you Fitz, like I can't even believe you right now." Jenna replied cutting him off.

"I came to apologize Jen. I didn't come here to go back and forth about Liv." Fitz wasn't going to sit here and engage in a bashing session about Olivia, those days are over.

"I just don't understand. You went from hating this girl to now suddenly being in a relationship with her." Jenna had a bewildered expression on her face. Fitz doesn't understand why this is so hard for her to process when she knows just how deep his feelings for Olivia runs. Fitz may have bashed Olivia, but he never hid how he truly felt about her to anyone.

"Whatever I did what I came here to do either you take my apology, or you don't. I don't really care anymore." Fitz got up off the couch and headed for the door.

"Fitz…" Jenna grabbed Fitz arm stopping him.

Fitz stopped and turned around. Jenna closed the space that was between them and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was a desperate plea. Fitz immediately pushed her off of him. He looked at her as if she was crazy and proceeded out of the door. The thing that concerned him was why his dick immediately became hard the moment their lips touched. He didn't want his body reacting to Jenna. He didn't want her to think she still had an effect on him, because she doesn't.

"You'll be coming back," Fitz heard Jenna say over his shoulder.

Fitz never looked back as he walked to his car. Jenna couldn't have been more wrong. He's right where he wants to be with Olivia. Now that Olivia is his, all the other girls from his past are history, including Jenna.

When he made it home, he was surprised to see his father siting in the living room. Usually Gerry would be gone by now. He rarely stays home on the weekends. In fact, Fitz can't remember the last time his father stayed home on the weekend.

"Pops." Fitz greeted.

"Fitzgerald, you didn't have to work today?" It's rare that Fitz gets a Friday off.

"No." Fitz answered.

"You wanna order in?" Gerry asked surprising Fitz with his question. On the rare occasion that he is home, they rarely spend time together, because his lady friends keep him occupied.

"Yeah sure, thought you'd be out."

"Well I figured you and I haven't had a weekend to ourselves in a while. Plus, those two black eyes are concerning me, so I think you need a weekend inside."

"I'll be out tomorrow with my girl."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Wow we do need to spend more time together."

"You don't say."

"Who is this girl?"

"Olivia...Mr. and Mrs. Pope's daughter." Fitz tried to jog his father's memory. It's been a while since Olivia has been around.

"Little Olivia?" Gerry held his hand a few feet off the ground mirroring the height of a child.

"She isn't that little anymore." Fitz noted.

"Wow I haven't seen that girl in a while. How is she?"

"She's great."

"She's good for you son. She comes from a good family; her parents are good people."

"Yeah she's amazing. I'm gonna go shower, I'll be right back. Why don't you order from that Chinese spot we always used to order from?"

"Alright cool."

After Fitz showered, he rejoined his dad in the living room. Gerry had ESPN on and told Fitz the food should be arriving in 10 minutes. A college basketball game was on. Duke and North Carolina were playing, the two schools that used to be Fitz's dream schools.

"You know either one of those schools could use you Fitzgerald. You'd be a good asset at either school." Gerry said. He wants Fitz to play college ball badly. Gerry was presented the same opportunity in high school to play college basketball, but he tore his ACL during his last high school game and his scholarships were rescinded. No school wanted to take a chance on him and Gerry ended up joining the army instead. He wants Fitz to live the dream that was unfortunately snatched from him.

"I don't wanna play college ball…basketball doesn't even feel the same anymore." Fitz replied in a dejected tone.

"Basketball is all you used to talk about Fitzgerald. Look, I know it hasn't been the same since your mom passed, but do you honestly think she would want you to give up on your dream. I know she's not in the bleachers cheering you on. But you can carry her in spirit son." Gerry replied.

"I hear you pops. Can we please talk about something else?" Fitz stated with finality. He always did this when the topic of his mother and basketball is brought up. He shuts down immediately.

"Alright." Gerry sighed in a defeated tone.

Their Chinese finally came, and they enjoyed their meals, while watching an old movie. Olivia called Fitz around midnight.

"Are you just getting off?" Fitz asked noticing the time.

"No. I felt nasty, they had me in deli. I came straight home and showered, then I took a nap." Olivia replied.

"Oh okay. My dad knows about us."

"Really, does he remember me?"

"Yeah, he still thinks of you as a little girl though."

Olivia laughed.

"Oh wow, that's funny."

"He also said that you're good for me."

"Mmm is that right, am I good for you?"

"Yes, you make me want to be a better person."

"Aww babe I like that. I wish I was there with you."

"Me too but I'll get you all to myself tomorrow."

"I'm excited for our date night."

"I just wanna say my birthday is in two months."

Olivia laughed again, "I know Fitz."

"When is it?" Fitz wanted to see if she remembered.

"March 16th." Olivia stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm flattered you remembered." Fitz is really surprised she remembered.

"When is mine?"

"July 16th, how could I forget." Fitz replied without hesitation.

"All you had to remember was the month." She tried to rain on his great memory.

"You did too." He pointed out.

"Whatever," Olivia yawned.

"Get some rest babe, I love you."

"Goodnight." Olivia ended the call.

 **/**

 **Olivia**

"Good morning Daddy." Olivia greeted as her father walked into to the kitchen. She was cooking breakfast since her mother picked up an earlier shift this morning.

"Morning Princess," Eli walked over to Olivia and kissed her cheek.

"How are you feeling Daddy?" Olivia asked. She was making them an omelet.

"I am feeling good, how about you?" Eli asked.

"Good. Daddy remember Fitz?" Olivia asked as she prepared her father's plate.

"Yeah, Angela and Gerry's boy, right? What about him?" Eli asked.

"Well him and I are kinda dating." Olivia placed Eli's plate in front of him.

"What do you mean dating, as in boyfriend and girlfriend?" Her father gave her a puzzling look.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend Daddy." Olivia confirmed.

"Ah baby girl do you think you're ready for that again? After what that bastard Jake did to you, your mother and I thought you would cool it off relationships for a while."

"I did too Daddy, but I really do like Fitz and he likes me. He's nothing like Jake. You remember how big of a crush he used to have on me, nothing has changed" Olivia replied as she sat at the table with her father.

"Alright baby girl, invite him over sometime next weekend. I haven't seen that boy in a while and I wanna have a chat with him." Eli sternly replied.

"Okay, and Daddy please don't give him the severe third degree." Olivia warned.

"You know I have to baby, that's' what I should've did with that snake." Eli grimaced. It still hurts Eli that Jake humiliated, and exposed Olivia and he couldn't really do anything about it. Eli expressed to Olivia and her mom that he feels like a failure of a father, and that couldn't have been furthest from the truth. He is the best father and Olivia makes him feel that way every chance she gets.

"Okay," Olivia tore into her omelet.

After breakfast, Olivia called Fitz to see if he was up. His cell phone went straight to voicemail. Since she was due for a mani and pedi, Olivia took a shower, threw on some sweats and a sweatshirt, and left out of the house. On her way over to the nail salon, Fitz called her back.

"Good morning babe," he greeted in a husky voice. She found his morning voice so sexy.

"Good morning, just getting up?" Olivia asked the obvious.

"You know me so well. What are you doing up so early?" Fitz asked with a loud yawn.

"I'm on my way to the nail salon." Olivia replied.

"Getting sexy for your man?" Fitz teased.

"Mhmm you know it," Olivia blushed.

"Get your nails painted pink." Fitz suggested.

"Why?" Olivia asked intrigued.

"I think that color would look good on you."

"That's like the standard nail color though."

"Well then get blue, navy to be exact."

"Why navy blue?"

"It's my favorite color."

"Okay."

"I love you, call me when you're done.

"Bye babe."

Olivia tossed her cell phone onto her passenger seat and continued her route. She was in and out of the nail salon and she chose the navy-blue color Fitz suggested. She had to admit the color complimented her complexion very well. She took a picture of her nails and toes and sent the pictures to Fitz. He responded with the heart eyes emoji.

With time to kill until her date with Fitz, Olivia decided to stop by her Nana Annalise house. Nana Annalise is Olivia's maternal grandmother, and she is the only grandparent of Olivia's that is alive. Whenever Olivia is asked who she most admires, she doesn't hesitate to say her Nana Annalise is who she admires the most.

Nana Annalise had a troubling life. She was raised by a single mother, who had a boyfriend that apparently had a sick attraction to little girls. Nana Annalise was molested from the age of 6 until she ran away from home at 14-years-old. Out on the cold and gritty streets of Philly, with a naïve mind and 8th grade education, Nana Annalise turned to prostitution to survive. That is where she was introduced to her pimp K.C., who was actually Olivia's grandfather. K.C. was verbally, mentally, and physically abusive to Nana Annalise. He broke the last little bit of spirit she had left in her body and almost drove her to commit suicide until she became pregnant with Maya.

When Nana Annalise found out she was pregnant with Maya, she turned her life around. She was 17 and pregnant, but she knew she wanted to give her little girl the life she never had. So, Nana Annalise went to a shelter, and from there she enrolled back in school, and received her diploma. She went off to college and received a nursing degree. She is now a L.P.N at Temple University. This is the reason why Olivia doesn't like complaining. Nana Annalise has been through hell and back. Olivia haven't seen or been through a fraction of what Nana Annalise has, so there is no room for her to complain.

Pulling up to Nana Annalise's quiet block, Olivia parked in her driveway and got out of her car. Nana Annalise live in the Mt. Airy section of Philadelphia in a beautiful four-bedroom home. Olivia has her own bedroom at Nana Annalise's house. Olivia used to stay with Nana Annalise when she was younger, and her parents worked overnight.

"Nana Annalise!" Olivia called out as she walked into her house using her key.

"Livvie I'm in the kitchen baby." Nana Annalise answered.

Olivia walked through the house until she reached the kitchen. Nana Annalise was always either in her kitchen or in her garden. Since it's the winter and the frigid weather is forcing her inside, she spends most of her time in the kitchen. Her cooking is superb.

"Hi Nana Annalise!" Olivia exclaimed as she walked over to hug and kiss her.

For Nana Annalise to be in her early 50s, she doesn't look a day over 40. Her skin is a rich dark chocolate, she wears her hair in a short curly fro, her cheekbones are defined which Olivia inherited, her eyes are also almond shaped, and she has the most soothing voice Olivia has ever heard, paired with the biggest brightest smile.

"Hi Livvie." Nana Annalise hugged and kissed Olivia.

"I've missed you. What are you cooking?" Olivia took a seat at the island.

"I've missed you more Livvie. I'm cooking collard greens, baked mac, and baked chicken. Do you want a plate?" Nana Annalise asked.

"No, I'm trying to save my appetite. I'm going out later." Olivia replied.

"With Iyana?"

"No, I'm going out with a boy, remember Fitz?"

"Angela's little boy?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah, I remember him. He's a handsome boy, that's who you're going out with?" Nana Annalise asked intrigued.

"Yes." Olivia blushed.

"Are you two seeing each other?" Nana Annalise asked.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend." Olivia informed.

"Is he now? Are you sure you're ready for another relationship Livvie? I know what that damn Jake put you through and I swear if I was to ever run into him again I would kill him. Anyway, Livvie are you sure honey?" It's safe to say that no one in Olivia's family likes Jake.

"I'm sure Nana Annalise. I really like him, and he really likes me."

"Okay baby, I know your father already invited him over for dinner, didn't he?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well then you know I'll be there."

"Thanks Nana Annalise."

"You're welcome sweetie. How are those grades?"

"Straight A's this quarter too."

"Awesome."

Olivia spent another hour with Nana Annalise. She left around 5 so she could start getting ready for her date with Fitz. They were going to eat at Devon Seafood and Grill. Olivia loves seafood and Fitz wanted to take her somewhere nice other than Red Lobster's. Plus, neither one of them have dined at Devon's, so they will be experiencing this together.

It took Olivia well over thirty minutes to find the perfect outfit for her date tonight. She had her music bumping and she was in zone trying to find an outfit. She finally settled on a black racerback three quarter sleeved midi dress. She paired that with a pair of pumps. After her shower, she moisturized her body with her favorite warm vanilla scent lotion. Fitz wouldn't be getting any sex tonight, so Olivia didn't bother matching her underwear and bra. When she slipped into her dress, Olivia had to take a picture of herself. She looked the and didn't need to be told otherwise. Now it was time to tackle her hair. Olivia wanted to curl it, but she loves the way it looks bone straight, so she kept it straight. She already knew for her makeup she wanted to go bold. She ditched her lip gloss for lip stick and she went red. She even added false lashes. She wants Fitz's jaw to fall to the floor when he sees her tonight.

"And where are you going Missy?" Maya asked from the doorway of Olivia's bedroom door.

"Huh?" Olivia asked looking over her shoulder from her vanity.

"Huh my ass, where are you going Olivia?" Maya asked again.

Olivia turned down her radio. "On a date with Fitz." Olivia answered.

"Fitz, why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Ms. Angela's son…remember you two worked together…?"

"Oh yeah I remember her, it's such a shame that she passed, and I remember her son Fitz. He was the cutest boy. That's who you should've picked Livia instead of Jake. I always liked Fitz."

"Good 'cause he's my boyfriend." Olivia smiled.

"Wait a minute, your boyfriend! When did this happen? Eliiiiiii!" Maya yelled.

Eli came running into Olivia's room as if there was a fire that needed putting out.

"What's wrong?" He asked out of breath.

"Olivia has a boyfriend." Maya replied.

"Yeah I know." Eli shrugged.

"You know, so why the hell am I the last to find out?" Maya asked with attitude laced in her tone.

"Mom relax you were at work when I told Daddy." Olivia sees where she gets her dramatics.

"Oh, well he must come over for dinner."

"He will next weekend." Eli replied.

"Perfect. Have fun tonight sweetie, you look amazing. Remember your curfew." Maya winked.

"Thanks mom."

Olivia's parents left to let her finish getting ready. Fitz didn't arrive until after seven, their movie began at nine, so they had a little over an hour to eat.

"Olivia, Fitz is down here!" Maya yelled upstairs.

Olivia checked herself out in the mirror once more and left her bedroom. She took her time walking down the steps. She didn't want to embarrass herself and fall. The first thing she noticed was how well Fitz cleaned up. He was wearing a pair of navy blue ankle length pants, printed socks, shoes, and a navy blue and white polka dot dress shirt, with a bowtie. His hair was gelled back and those eyes of his were shining.

 _Damn_

"Well don't you two complement each other." Maya said looking between Fitz and Olivia.

"Thanks mom." Olivia smiled.

"You look beautiful babe," Fitz hugged and kissed Olivia on the cheek.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself." Fitz smelled amazing Olivia could lost in his scent.

"Where are you two going?" Eli asked.

"Devon's and then we're catching a movie." Fitz answered.

"You know Olivia's curfew is 11:30 right." Maya said.

"Yes ma'am, if the movie runs over is that fine?"

"Yes, just get my baby back home safe." Eli replied.

"Yes sir. Liv are you ready?"

"Mhm."

"Your coat babe." Fitz reminded her.

"Of course," Olivia playfully rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat.

"I like him," she heard her parent's say as she and Fitz left the house.

 **/**

 **Fitz**

"What can I order?" Olivia had the nerve to ask once they were seated.

Devon's atmosphere was upscale and posh. Fitz liked this vibe compared to if they would've gone to Red Lobster's. He felt like a grown ass man on a big boy date.

"Whatever you like." Fitz replied.

"Oh, you're ballin' like T.I. babe?"

"Chill Liv…chill." Fitz laughed.

"I'm just joking."

Their waitress came over and introduced herself as Venus. Fitz and Olivia put their orders in. They both ordered the seafood grill mix, which consisted of shrimp, scallops, salmon, crab cakes, potatoes, and grilled asparagus. They chatted amongst themselves while they waited.

"We need to get a picture before the night is over." Olivia said.

"Yeah we do. I can't keep my eyes off you." Fitz is convinced he's with the most beautiful girl in the city.

"Are you going to prom this year?" Olivia asked.

"Do you want to go?" Fitz hadn't planned on going to junior prom, he was going to wait until senior prom.

"Yes."

"Alright we'll go, just pick a color and let me know."

"Really?" Olivia excitedly asked.

"Anything for you babe." Fitz winked.

"Yaass!" Olivia quietly clapped her hands.

Their food arrived, and they both dug right in. Fitz appreciated the fact that Olivia wasn't shy to eat in front of him. After dinner, Fitz drove them over to the movie theater. Olivia chose the movie No Strings Attached. Fitz knew he would probably fall asleep during the movie, especially since he ate so well during dinner.

"Babe you should've picked a scary movie, I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Fitz, you better not go to sleep." Olivia elbowed him.

"It's not like I can finger you or anything to keep myself entertained." Fitz smartly replied with a huff. If Olivia didn't have this grand plan of being on a sex hiatus until his birthday, Fitz would've gotten freaky inside of the theater.

"Whatever smart ass, can you stay up for me?"

"I'll try." Fitz leaned down and kissed Olivia.

"Thanks babe."

Fitz didn't last five minutes into the movie. Olivia elbowed him a few times because of his snoring. Once the movie and his nap were over, he felt refreshed.

"I'm sorry." Fitz chuckled. He really wanted to stay up and watch the movie. That food made him super tired and he couldn't fight his sleep.

"It's fine," Olivia brushed his apology off. Her tone was indifferent, and her mood completely changed. Fitz felt bad that he probably ruined their date night because he couldn't stay up.

"Babe, I am really sorry." Fitz replied in a sincerer tone. He placed a finger under Olivia's chin and forced her to look at him.

"Fitz it's fine. We should probably get going I might make it in time for my curfew." Olivia got up and started heading for the exit.

Fitz had to do a light jog to catch up to her. He didn't think it was a big deal that he fell asleep. It was his money that he wasted. But it was a big deal to her, and that is what was upsetting him. He knew he had to make it up to her.

The car ride back to her house, Olivia stared out of the window the entire time. They barely spoke to one another. The only sound of life coming from the car was the radio and their breathing. When they pulled up to her house, Olivia got out before Fitz could put the car in park. Again, he had to do a light jog to catch up to her.

"Liv," he stopped her before she went in the house. "What can I do to make it up to you?" He asked. He didn't like this feeling of her being mad at him. It wasn't sitting right with him and he wanted to fix it.

"It's not the movie that I am mad about Fitz. I think you still have some loose ends to tie up, good night." Olivia turned and walked inside of her house leaving Fitz on her step stuck on stupid.

It wasn't until he pulled out his cell phone and saw the text message from Jenna that caused everything to click in Fitz's head. Jenna texted him:

 **Jenna: I know u felt something when we kissed earlier, your body still responds to me even if u don't want it to. That bitch will never make you feel the way that I do, remember that.**

* * *

 **Babes, as always leave your thoughts! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Another chapter might be posted on Saturday I'm not sure if I want to use this update as my weekly one yet!**

 **Fitz has a lot of making up to do huh?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Babes, ya'll reviews have me in tears lmao! As always enjoy!**

* * *

 **Olivia**

"Hey baby girl, how was your date?" Eli asked as Olivia walked into the house. Olivia was in no mood to talk about her date with Fitz. She was embarrassed. If she would've known their date would end up being a disaster, Olivia would've never agreed to go. She thought Fitz tied up his loose ends when he declared his feelings to her. Now it seems as if he is trying to have his cake and eat it too.

"Olivia…what's wrong…how was your date?" Maya asked the question again, breaking Olivia from her thoughts.

"Oh, it was fine. Fitz and I went to Devon Seafood Grill, the food was amazing. We caught a movie afterwards and Fitz fell asleep." Olivia voice cracked. She didn't want to tell her parents the full truth. They both seem to really like Fitz.

"Well I am glad you had a good time. You two are just the cutest." Maya gushed.

"Thanks mom, I'm gonna go to bed. I am exhausted." Olivia yawned on cue.

"Alright, good night Livia." Maya said.

"Good night baby girl." Eli followed.

"Good night mom and daddy." Olivia excused herself and headed upstairs.

As soon as she got in her bedroom, she silently wept. She slid down her bedroom door and bawled her eyes out on the floor. She could no longer hold back her tears. The slew of emotions that were coursing through her body right now was enough to make her hyperventilate. She cannot believe Fitz played her like a fucking fiddle. She was just starting to trust him, and he goes and pull a stunt like this. Olivia means it when she says that she is done with relationships.

"Fuck love." Olivia wiped away her tears and got up off the floor.

Feeling her cell phone vibrate in her clutch, Olivia pulled it out and checked it. Fitz texted her.

 **Boyfriend: Babe, u have to let me explain please. I promise it is not what it seems to be. I don't want Jenna. I want you. Liv, please baby let me explain.**

 **Boyfriend: Liv, can u please talk to me. I don't wanna lose u.**

 **Boyfriend: Can we please be mature and fuckin talk about this!?**

 **Boyfriend: Why are u acting like this Liv?**

 **Boyfriend: Fuck it then, don't talk to me!**

 **Boyfriend: I'm sorry…baby please…I love you…just tell me you're not done with me…and I'll stop textin u.**

 **Olivia: Stop fuckin textin me, when I am ready to talk to u I will let u know.**

 **Boyfriend: Okay.**

Olivia cut her phone off. She stripped out of her clothes and crawled into her bed. She doesn't know how long she stared at her dark ceiling, but eventually the ceiling began staring at her. The next morning, Olivia woke up wishing the night before was a nightmare. Grabbing her cell phone from off her nightstand, Olivia cut it on, and saw the messages from Fitz. Last night unfortunately was not a dream, but her sad reality.

Olivia stretched her limbs out and got out of bed ready to start her day. Sunday's were reserved for cleaning and laundry, when she was off from work. As she was heading out of her bedroom to the bathroom, Fitz texted her. Olivia walked back over to her bed and grabbed her cell phone.

 **Boyfriend: Good morning babe, can we please talk?**

 **Olivia: No!**

 **Boyfriend: Liv I know you're mad, but u have to let me explain. U owe me that.**

 **Olivia: I don't owe u shit. I am not ready to talk to u that, so leave me alone.**

 **Boyfriend: So you're giving up on me?**

 **Olivia: Fitz leave me alone.**

 **Boyfriend: Okay Liv, I'll leave you alone.**

 **Olivia: Thank you.**

 **Boyfriend: You're welcome.**

Mad as she was at Fitz, Olivia couldn't help but smirk at his snarky comment. She tossed her cell phone on the bed and left out of her bedroom. After washing off her makeup and showering, Olivia threw on some leggings and an oversized shirt. She turned on her radio and began cleaning her bedroom.

15 minutes into cleaning, Maya yelled upstairs to Olivia.

"Olivia, Fitz is down here!"

Olivia turned off her radio and left her bedroom annoyed. She told Fitz that she would talk to him when she was ready. That didn't mean for him to pop up at her house unannounced. Olivia is not ready to see him yet, especially since she doesn't know how she is going to react to him.

When she made it downstairs, Fitz was standing by the vestibule with his hands shoved in his pocket. He had this somber restless look on his face. Olivia can tell he didn't get much sleep last night, that left her feeling satisfied. She's glad he didn't get any rest. He didn't deserve to get any rest after what he put her through.

"Hi." Fitz said with a half-smile. He looked like a lost puppy, Olivia almost caved, but she had to remain strong.

"Hi. Mom do you mind if Fitz and I go upstairs!" Olivia yelled to her mother who was in the kitchen preparing Sunday dinner.

"I don't mind. Fitz will you be joining us for dinner?"

"He can't mom sorry!" Olivia answered for Fitz.

Fitz glared at Olivia. If looks could kill she would be dead where she stands.

"Let's go you only have 15 minutes." Olivia walked up the stairs with Fitz close on her heels.

She walked in her bedroom first and told Fitz to close the door behind him. Olivia wanted to put some space between her Fitz, before she could do that, Fitz wrapped her up in his arms tightly. Has this been under better circumstances, she probably would've melted against him, but she was too mad at him to even feel anything other than anger.

"Fitz get off me!" Olivia exclaimed as she tried to wiggle out of his arms.

"No! Livvie I can't lose you baby, please." Fitz let go of her and dropped to his knees. He wrapped his arms around his waist gripping her ass tightly.

"Fitz get the fuck off me! I don't have shit to say to you! You thought you could just play me like that, get off me!" Olivia used all her strength to pry Fitz hands off her.

He leaned back and looked at her with tears in his eyes. He had a defeated look on his face and for a second Olivia thought about consoling him. Then images of him and Jenna kissing crept into her mind and the thought left her mind just as quickly as it entered.

"I don't want Jenna babe. I went over her house Friday to apologize to her. She and I were hooking up since the summer and I told her some things that weren't quite true. She stopped me in the hallway on Friday asking me why I played her. That's the reason I went over her house to apologize for leading her on, but I told her that being with you is where I want to be. When I was leaving, she stopped me and kissed me, and I swear to God I pushed her away immediately." Fitz explained through tears. His voice was even cracking. Olivia has never seen Fitz this vulnerable.

"Why couldn't you tell me this on Friday when we spoke on the phone? Or yesterday before we went out. Why did I have to find out the way that I did? And what the fuck does she mean your body still reacts to her even if you don't want it to and that I can't make you feel the way that she does?" Olivia could feel the anger seeping through her veins. Her body felt flushed. She was a ticking time bomb ready to explode.

"You're right I should've told you Liv. I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have kept it from you. I guess I just didn't want you to think Jenna was a problem. She's not a loose end." Fitz stressed still on his knees.

"You should've came to me and talked to me about it. How am I supposed to know that she only kissed you? For all I know you two could've fucked!" Olivia didn't know what to believe at this point.

"Liv you have to trust me and believe me when I say I didn't fuck that girl. She kissed me, and I pushed her away I swear." Fitz continued to plead his case.

"You should go Fitz." Olivia stated, at this point she felt indifferent to the entire situation. Part of her waned to take Fitz word and believe him, then there was the other part of her that felt like he was playing her.

"I should go? I'm down here on my fucking knees begging you to forgive me, and you want me to go? How do you think our relationship is supposed to work if we don't communicate?" Fitz angrily spat as he stood back on his feet.

"Can you please just go," Olivia crossed her arms and looked down at her carpeted floor.

"You know what fuck this relationship and fuck you! I don't need this shit!" Fitz flagged Olivia as he left her bedroom.

Olivia slammed her door behind him and grabbed her laptop. She logged onto her Facebook and went to Iyana's page. Iyana's last post was:

 **Iyana: Bitches are so stupid. I hate when naïve bitches think they can change a guy. Like girl if you don't sit ya simple ass down. That boy ain't gonna ever change. I'm always right.**

Olivia then went to Jenna's page. Her last post was:

 **Jenna: Even when he ain't mine, he's always gonna be mine. I have that on lock, better believe that. Jenna always gets what she wants silly hoes.**

Olivia slammed her laptop shut and laid back on her bed. She was all cried out. She wanted to talk to her mom about everything that was going on, but she didn't want to distort her mom's perception of Fitz. This is the first time Maya has been this receptive of a guy since Jake.

Olivia called her Nana Annalise instead. She wanted to make sure Nana Annalise was home before she popped up. Thankfully she was. Olivia grabbed her car keys and left out of the house.

"Hey Livvie." Nana Annalise greeted. Nana Annalise was sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea.

"Hi Nana Annalise." Olivia sighed.

"I knew something was wrong by the tone of your voice on the phone, what's wrong?" Nana Annalise asked patting the spot next to her.

"My boyfriend and I got into our first argument." Olivia replied.

"What happened?"

"While we were on our date yesterday, he fell asleep during the movie, and his cell phone kept buzzing, so I went into his pocket and checked it. Some of the notifications were from Facebook, but he had a text message from a girl that goes to our school. The same girl he was hooking up with before him and I got together, that I didn't know about. Apparently on Friday he went over her house on Friday to apologize for leading her on and she kissed him, and he claims he pushed her away immediately. How am I supposed to believe that, when he didn't even have the decency to tell me?" Olivia hoped Nana Annalise followed everything she just said, because she knows she just said a mouthful.

"Girl haven't I always told you that curiosity killed the cat. Your ass went searching for something you had no business searching for and you sure as hell found it. Now you have to deal with it. I agree he should've told you what happened, but you also should've gave him the opportunity to tell you before you went snooping. It sounds to me that you don't trust him and if you don't trust him, then why the hell are you with him?"

Olivia comes to Nana Annalise because she doesn't sugar coat things like her mother. Maya doesn't like hurting Olivia's feelings. Now that Olivia is older, she needs to start hearing the harsh truth, no matter how ugly it is. Nana Annalise is blunt with Olivia and her parents aren't. They like to spare Olivia's feelings.

"I wanna trust him Nana Annalise. But he has a past and he is known to get around." Olivia is no saint herself, but Fitz has her out beat in that department.

"Alright he's not perfect, what 16-year-old is Olivia? You knew about his past prior to getting in a relationship with him. That's not fair to hold that against him." Nana Annalise replied.

"I'm not, it just makes me cautious that's all." Olivia argued.

"And that's fine, but it sounds like you're holding his past against him. Do you trust him Olivia?"

"I don't know." Olivia shrugged.

"Do you want to be with him?"

"I do. He came over to talk to me Nana Annalise and he cried. No has ever done that. And I think he was really sincere. I didn't even give him a chance. I couldn't even talk to him. I just told him to leave." Olivia blinked away her tears.

"You love this boy Olivia. I can see it all over your face, you just have to convince yourself Livvie. I am not saying rush back into things with him, but start communicating with him, instead of pushing him away."

"You're right Nana Annalise." Olivia admitted.

"Aren't I always," Nana Annalise smiled.

"Thanks." Olivia leaned over and hugged Nana Annalise.

"You're welcome baby," Nana Annalise replied.

 **/**

 **Fitz**

Fitz was still fuming from his argument with Olivia. He called Marcus to vent and Raleigh picked up. Fitz didn't even bother to ask her to put Marcus on the phone, he just hung up. With no one else to vent to, Fitz decided to go confront Jenna about the mess she has started. This was probably going to end up bad, but at this point Fitz didn't care. He is pissed that Jenna had the audacity to text him that bullshit.

Seeing her Jetta parked in the same spot it was on Friday, Fitz parked behind it. Pulling out his cell phone, he called her.

"I knew you would call." Jenn arrogantly said into the phone.

Fitz mockingly laughed. "Come outside." He hung up.

Jenna walked out five minutes later. She was wearing a pair of leggings and an oversized hoodie. Before she could get into Fitz's car, he stepped out and slammed the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Fitz practically yelled. He was standing on the driver's side of his car, while Jenna was standing on the passenger side.

Jenna laughed as if this whole thing was funny. "Let me guess Olivia saw my text," she continued laughing which pissed Fitz off.

"Why the fuck would your dumb ass text me some bullshit like that?" Fitz asked.

"Cause it was the truth, now tell me it wasn't?" Jenna had the nerve to ask.

"It wasn't. I swear I just wanna slap the shit out of you." Fitz threatened with malice in his tone.

"You wouldn't dare…aww did Liv break up with you?" Jenna asked with humor in her tone.

"If I don't get my girl back I swear I'm gonna fuck you up and that's a promise," spat Fitz.

"Try me." Jenna smirked.

Fitz nodded his head and hopped back into his car. He pulled off leaving Jenna where she stood. Still needing someone to vent to, Fitz drove over to his Aunt Lenora's house. Aunt Lenora is Fitz's mom older sister, and Fitz's favorite aunt. She lives with her husband Mark and their two son's Mark Jr. and Michael. Fitz aren't extremely close with his cousins. They're too eccentric in their tastes for Fitz's liking. At 16-years-old Fitz world doesn't revolves around anime, video games, and comics. Girls, money, clothes, and sneakers are the things that's important to Fitz. When Fitz mom passed, he turned to his Aunt Lenora for the mother figure he lost.

"Hey Auntie Nori," Fitz greeted as he hugged and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Fitzy, how are you baby?" Aunt Lenora asked. She was doing her Sunday laundry.

"I'm having relationship problems," Fitz sighed as he leaned against the laundry room door.

"Wait you have a girlfriend why the hell didn't I know this?" Aunt Lenora asked as she turned and looked at Fitz over her shoulder.

"It's new Auntie you know you're the first to know everything." Fitz smiled.

"Whatever, if it's so new why are you having problems?"

"It's my fault…my girl think I have some loose ends that I haven't tied up, and that's farthest from the truth. I can't help the fact that these chicks be falling in love with me. I mean look at me." Fitz pretended to pop his color. He needed to find some humor in this situation.

"Oh boy," Aunt Lenora laughed. "Listen if you do have some loose ends, you need to tie them up and burn them if you want your relationship to last. No one wants to be with someone who is not completely available." Aunt Lenora advised.

"But I don't have loose ends Auntie. I was hooking up with a chick and she won't let go. Now my girl is thinking there is something still going on with me and the chick." Fitz replied.

"You heard what I said boy, tie up those loose ends. Your girlfriend is obviously feeling the way she does for a reason. It is your job to make her feel secure Fitzgerald."

"You're right Auntie."

"Now who is this girl?"

"Her name is Olivia, she goes to my school."

"Oh okay, you should bring her over sometime, I would love to meet her."

"I will. Where's Uncle Mark?"

"He was called in today." Fitz Uncle Mark is a police officer.

Fitz hung out with his Aunt Lenora for an hour before heading back home. The rest of his Sunday was spent with him calling and texting Olivia begging her to talk to him. He even put up a status on Facebook. It said:

 **Fitzgerald Grant: Olivia Carolyn Pope you're the only girl I want and the only girl I love. I'm sorry babe. I really am.**

Fitz comment section blew up after that post. This was the first time Fitz publicly stated on his page that he is a taken man. Girls that he hasn't spoken to in months came out of the woodworks to leave a comment. Fitz ignored every comment. Before logging off Facebook, a notification popped up stating someone liked his status. The notification was from Olivia. She liked the status. Fitz thought about calling her, but he knew she wouldn't answer. So, he would wait until he saw her tomorrow in school to talk to her. He planned on showing up early tomorrow for school, which is rare.

Fitz kept true to his promise, he woke up early the next morning for school. He quickly dressed and left out, breakfast wasn't even on his mind. When he pulled into the parking lot of his school, he was relieved to know that he beat Olivia there. He didn't have to wait long for Olivia's arrival, she showed up 15 minutes after he did. She parked a few cars down from his.

Fitz shut off his car, grabbed his bookbag and got out of his car. Olivia was still gathering her things. Fitz walked right up to her driver's side window and knocked on it, scaring her to death. Olivia nearly jumped out of her skin. She held up a finger asking Fitz for a minute. After shutting off her car and grabbing her things, she got out of her car. Of course, she wasn't wearing a jacket.

Fitz took off his and wrapped it around her. She accepted his gesture.

"Hi." He greeted with a small smile. He wanted to wrap her up in his arms badly. He wanted to kiss her even more.

"Hi." She replied looking at the ground.

"Liv I can't keep going on like this babe. Can we at least talk about this?" Fitz desperately asked.

"Yes." Olivia answered.

"My car or yours?"

"Mine since we're right here."

"Okay."

The couple got back into Olivia's car. They both stared out of the windshield waiting for the other to speak. Fitz initiated the conversation.

"Liv, I know you probably don't trust me. And after what happened on Friday I can't even blame you. I should've told you I went to see Jenna to apologize. But I swear on my mom's grave I pushed her away when she kissed me. Did my body react to the kiss? Yes, but that's human nature. I don't want her. I only want you. And I promise you that you can trust me babe. I know it's gonna take time for that trust to build and we can build it together. I am invested into this relationship because I love you." Fitz meant every word and he hoped she saw the sincerity and honesty in the words he just spoke.

"Fitz you're right I don't trust you, and it's not because of what happened on Friday. It's hard for me to trust any guy since Jake, and I know you're not him, but I need time. I am invested into this relationship too and trust is the one thing I know I have to work on in order for this relationship to work. I shouldn't have looked through your phone. I should've given you the opportunity to tell me. What I will say is that bitch better not text you again. I don't care what you have to do, but I don't want to see her name on your screen or in your messages again." Olivia's feisty is one of the few things Fitz loves about her. She's a little firecracker literally.

"I'll change my number." Fitz suggested. He'd do whatever to get back on good terms with Olivia.

"Okay." Olivia turned to him and smiled.

"I love you." Fitz declared.

"You better," Olivia leaned in and kissed him. Fitz savored the kiss. He missed her lips.

 **/**

 **Olivia**

Fitz surprised Olivia by coming to all his classes today. Their teachers were all shocked to see him inside of their classrooms and not in the hallways. Fitz didn't miss a beat. He answered almost every question that was asked. It's that potential he has that makes him so special.

"Olivia can I talk to you for a second?" Mr. Forest asked. Chemistry has just ended, and Olivia was on her way to lunch with Fitz.

"Sure."

"I'll be right outside." Fitz leaned down and kissed Olivia's lips.

"Okay."

Mr. Forest waited until Fitz left the room to begin speaking.

"When did this happen?" Mr. Forest curiously asked.

"Last weekend," Olivia answered.

"Can't say that I saw this coming. Maybe you are his saving grace and what he needs to get himself together. You are probably one of his best decisions. You know I will support you two and I wish you two the best of luck." Mr. Forest replied.

"Thank you so much Mr. Forest." Olivia hugged her favorite teacher.

"No problem, now get out of here before he comes in here trying to kick my ass." Mr. Forest teased.

"Okay."

As soon as Olivia walked out into the hallway Fitz started firing off with the questions. Olivia answered his questions as they made their way to lunch.

"Would you look at them?" Fitz pointed to Raleigh and Marcus who were outside the cafeteria hugging and kissing on each other.

They looked like a couple. Olivia cannot believe Raleigh has Marcus nose wide open like this.

"She got your boy nose wide opened babe." Olivia said with a smirk.

"Like you have mine." Fitz hugged Olivia closer to his body.

"For your birthday I need the entire weekend." Olivia stated. For what she has in mind for Fitz's birthday will require the entire weekend.

"Just what do you have planned?" Fitz inquiringly asked.

"You have to find out babe. Just don't get me pregnant, I'm not on birth control."

"I'm not making any promises."

"Fitz!"

"I'm kidding."

* * *

 **Babes, hope you enjoyed the chapter, as always leave your thoughts! Next chapter will be filled with smut, get ready lol!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey babes, first let me apologize for the late update. If I could update everyday I would. However, I live a very busy life, so I don't want any of you to think that I am not invested in my stories because I am. All I ask is to have a little patience with me.**

 **Hope you all like the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Olivia**

"Good morning Olivia, how are you?" Dr. Bennet greeted Olivia as she walked into the room with a clipboard in her hand.

"Good morning Dr. Bennet. I'm good, how are you?" Olivia asked with a smile. Dr. Bennet has been Olivia's physician for the past three years. They have developed a close relationship with one another over the years.

"All is well. To what do I owe this pleasure of seeing you. I believe you aren't due for your yearly until around your birthday." Dr. Bennet walked over to the stool and sat down.

"You're right, I'm here because I want to get back on birth control." Olivia replied.

"Okay, what kind of birth control are you looking to get back on?" Dr. Bennet asked.

"I want to get on the pill this time." Olivia replied.

"Alright. So, I am going to write you a prescription to pick up your birth control pills. You can pick them up today. I want you to start taking the pill the day your menstrual starts. You take one pill a day at the same time to keep it consistent. I don't recommend doubling up if you miss one, but if you were to miss one day, then you can double up the next day. However, if you miss three days, then you should forget that pack and start over. It is important you stay consistent Olivia, I suggest taking it first thing in the morning while doing your morning routine." Dr. Bennet explained.

"Okay." Olivia replied taking in all the information Dr. Bennet laid on her.

The last birth control Olivia was on was Depo-Provera, and that's when she was with Jake. After Jake, Olivia got off Depo-Provera since she was using protection with the guys she was hooking up. Depo-Provera caused Olivia to gain over 40 pounds, it toyed with her menstrual making it very irregular, and it also helped her hair grow down to the middle of her back. Once she got off it, she lost the weight but kept the curves. Her hair broke off bad and her hair began breaking off. She vowed she would never get on birth control again, but she can bet getting Fitz to use a condom all the time will be hell. And Lord knows Olivia is not ready for a baby. Getting back on birth control is her best option.

After Dr. Bennet wrote Olivia her prescription, Olivia headed off to school. She would arrive just in time for third period. Fitz texted and called her at least 10 times even though she told him where she was going and why she would be late for school.

"Good morning Olivia." Officer Baxter greeted as Olivia walked through the medal detectors.

"Good morning Officer Baxter." Olivia greeted as she waited for her bag to come through the scanner.

"Your boy was about to fight, he might still be in the office." Officer Baxter informed Olivia.

"Who was he about to fight?" Olivia curiously asked.

"Xavier, I thought they were friends. I think the fight was over you."

"Are you serious?" Olivia grabbed her backpack and walked straight to the office.

"Good morning Olivia." Ms. Michelle the school secretary greeted.

"Good morning Ms. Michelle." Olivia handed her the doctor's note and Olivia's lateness was excused.

Just as Olivia was heading out of the office, Fitz came walking out of Dr. Beene's office with a scowl plastered on his handsome face. He had this murderous look in his eyes that scared Olivia.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Olivia asked once he was in earshot of her.

"I hate this fucking school that's what's wrong, and where the fuck was you at?" Fitz snapped.

"I had a doctor's appointment I told you that." Olivia knew he was just lashing out at her and that she wasn't the source of his frustration.

Ms. Michelle was staring at them intently. She is one of the nosiest woman Olivia knows.

"Yo the next time I see X, I am going to fucking kill him." Fitz fumed. His ears were a cherry red color and there was a visible vein poking on the side of his neck.

"What happened?" Olivia grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the front office for privacy away from Ms. Michelle's prying ears. She led him over to a corner by the office that would give them some privacy.

"He keeps disrespecting you. I beat his ass the first time he did it and I will keep beating his ass every time he does it." Fitz raged with a look that said he meant every word.

"Fitz – "Olivia tried to offer some advice, but Fitz interrupted her.

"You might not agree, but I am sticking by what I said. If you think I will sit by and watch someone disrespect you, then you really don't know me." Olivia knew Fitz meant what he said. She just doesn't want him to feel like he got to fight every guy that says something disrespectful about her.

"Babe I need you to calm down," Olivia wrapped her arms around Fitz waist and pulled him into her. She hates seeing him like this.

"I am calm," he lied.

"Liar, give me a kiss." Olivia looked up at him and puckered her lips.

Fitz leaned down and pecked Olivia's lip. He was so mad his lips were trembling. Olivia grabbed him by his ears and kissed him the way she knew would melt away his anger. After a few seconds, Fitz began kissing her back.

"Feel better?" Olivia breathlessly asked. She wanted to keep kissing him, but she needed air.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Fitz wrapped Olivia up in a bear hug.

 **Fitz**

Fitz forgotten all about the dinner he was supposed to have with Olivia and her parents. His mind has been so preoccupied on Xavier and their fight earlier this week that the dinner slipped his mind. Fitz doesn't know how many more times he has to beat Xavier's ass to get the message, but if he has to fight Xavier every day, then so be it. Pushing Xavier out of his mind, Fitz focused on the dinner.

It was set to start in about an hour and Fitz still didn't know what he was going to wear. He's been trying to call Olivia for the past 20 minutes and she wasn't answering. He didn't want to show up in jeans and Timbs and be under dressed, and he didn't want to show up in a tux and be overdressed.

Finally, after calling Olivia for the millionth time, she answered.

"What the fuck Liv," Fitz shouted irritably.

"I'm sorry…I was at the nail salon." Olivia laughed off his irritability.

"You're always at the damn nail salon. Here I am stressing over what to wear to this party and you're at the nail salon." Fitz replied disbelievingly.

"Fitz it's dinner with my parents, you don't have to wear a suit babe." Olivia replied still laughing.

"Whatever, I'll see you there. I love you." Fitz hung up on her.

Fitz rummaged through his closet until he found what he thought was the perfect outfit. He settled on a pair of jeans, a sweater, and his signature Timbs.

The drive over to Olivia's house was spent with Fitz bopping his head to the radio. He was trying to calm his nerves. He remembers meeting her parents a long time ago and they loved him, but that was then, and this is now. He isn't expecting to be welcomed with open arms especially since he is sure they have reservations since Jake. But just like he wants to prove to Olivia that he isn't Jake, he will do the same to her parents.

Fitz called Olivia after he parked behind her car to tell her he was outside. He waited until she opened the storm door to get out of his car. He jogged the short distance to her house and inside. It was freezing out yet again.

"Hi handsome," Olivia hugged him.

"Hi beautiful," Fitz hugged her back. She smelled amazing and looked sexy without even trying. She was wearing a pair of leggings, an oversized sweater, and Ugg's. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and her face was bare.

"You have nothing to be nervous about my parents won't bite I promise." Olivia tried to assure.

"We'll see." Fitz knew she was lying.

Olivia led him into the house. She took his coat and hung it up in the coat closet.

"Fitz is here," Olivia announced to her parents.

"Right on time," Fitz heard Olivia's mother say.

Olivia led him into the dining room where her mother, father, and grandmother or aunt was waiting for him. The look Olivia's father shot him was nowhere near welcoming. Fitz swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You all remember Fitz, right?" Olivia asked the obvious.

"Fitz it's nice to see you again. I haven't seen you in so long." Olivia's mom was the first one to greet Fitz. If this is what he's looking forward to when Olivia gets old, he isn't complaining.

"It's nice to see you again Mrs. Pope." Fitz held out his hand for a handshake.

"I'm a hugger," Mrs. Pope pulled Fitz into a motherly embrace.

Fitz relished in the hug. He hasn't been hugged like that since his mom.

"You may not remember me, but I sure as hell remember you. I am Olivia's Nana Annalise. You have grown up quite handsomely Fitzgerald. You can call me Nana Annalise." The woman Fitz thought was Olivia's aunt or grandma greeted next.

"Thank you, ma'am," Fitz hugged her as well.

"Fitzgerald, you mind if we speak outside?" Olivia's father asked.

Fitz did mind, he didn't want to stand outside in the cold, while getting the third degree from Olivia's father. But he knew he couldn't tell the man no, that wouldn't leave a good first impression.

"Sure." Fitz replied through a cracked voice.

He grabbed his coat from the coat closet on his way outside with Olivia's father.

"Woo it's cold," Mr. Pope blew into his hands as they stood on his steps.

"It is," Fitz agreed.

"I promise not to keep you out here long, I just wanna discuss some things away from the women. Now look I am sure you remember what went down with my baby girl and that scum Jake. What that bastard put my family through, what he put my little girl through is something that I will have to live with. I never want to see my daughter in the state I saw her in after that situation. I felt helpless as a father. I felt like I failed her. I hope your intentions with my daughter are good because I was gracious when I spared Jake, I don't know if I'll be as courteous a second go around." Eli spoke in a stern affirmative tone.

"I can assure you sir that my intentions with Liv are good. I love your daughter and I could never imagine myself hurting her intentionally. I've wanted to be with her for a while and now that she has given me a chance I won't mess up. I know what Jake put her through and I personally wanted to kill him myself. I still do actually." Fitz honestly replied.

"Well then I like you already." Eli held his hand out for Fitz to shake.

Fitz shook his Mr. Pope's hand. The men then escaped the cold and headed back inside the warm house. Dinner was already set once they were back inside. Olivia was chosen to bless the food. Afterwards they all dug in. Fitz devoured the baked mac and cheese on his plate. He didn't hesitate to get seconds.

"First let me just say that I am sorry about what happened to your mom Fitz, she was the sweetest woman." Mrs. Pope sorrowfully expressed. She stuffed a forkful of asparagus into her mouth.

"Thank you," Fitz replied. His mom is subject he doesn't like discussing with anybody.

"How have you been holding up?" Nana Annalise asked.

"I've been managing. It's not the same since she's been gone, but I've been managing. Now that I have Liv, my days are a lot less gloomy." Fitz looked at Olivia who blushed. He caressed her thigh underneath the table causing her to blush more.

"That's so sweet. You don't hurt my baby now." Mrs. Pope warned giving Fitz a look.

"Because her Nana has a pistol that she doesn't mind using." Nana Annalise pointed her fork at Fitz.

"Nana!" Olivia choked on her iced tea.

"I won't ya'll have my word." Fitz held his right hand up for emphasis.

The rest of dinner went by smoothly. Fitz enjoyed the time he spent with Olivia, her parents, and Nana Annalise. They are a hilarious bunch. Fitz didn't leave until around midnight. Olivia walked him to the door.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Olivia asked. They were standing in the vestibule neither wanting to leave the other's presence.

"I did. Your parents are cool Liv." Fitz replied closing the small space between them. Their bodies were now pressed against one another.

"They like you." Olivia smiled as she bit on her bottom lip.

"How about you, do you like me?" Fitz teased.

Olivia nodded her head up and down, Wanna know what else?"

"What?" Fitz asked as he raised his brow.

"I love you." Olivia blurted out.

"You love me?" Fitz asked astonished that she finally let those words come out of her mouth. He's been waiting to hear them.

"I do." Olivia leaned up on her tiptoes, she brushed her lips against his, before pulling him into a wanting kiss. If her words weren't enough the kiss sure as hell proved just how much she loves him.

"I love you too," Fitz whispered against her lips momentarily before kissing her again.

 **/**

 **One month later…**

Valentine's day snuck up on Olivia and Fitz. They've been so enclosed in their own bubble, that the days just flew by without them paying much attention to anything other than themselves. They didn't even realize they crossed the one-month mark in their relationship.

Since Olivia was planning a big weekend for Fitz's birthday, they chose to quietly celebrate Valentine's Day with dinner and a movie. Olivia chose the movie and Fitz chose the restaurant. They also posted their first official picture together on their Facebook pages with cute captions to match. Both of their notifications blew up afterwards. Fitz eventually had to disable his notifications. Girls were blowing up his inbox and comment section. There were some hating comments, but majority of the comments were positive. Olivia didn't know Fitz had so many groupies outside of Philly. It seemed as if every girl wanted a piece of her man.

Despite knowing each other for five years, Valentine's Day was awkward for both Olivia and Fitz. Neither has had one in God knows when. Olivia hasn't had a Valentine since Jake. Fitz hasn't had a Valentine since Olivia was his in middle school. The awkwardness came when it was time to exchange gifts. Olivia had no idea what to buy Fitz. Remembering that he is a sneaker head, Olivia bought Fitz a new pair of Jordan's. Fitz on the other hand surprised her with his gift. She wasn't expecting him to gift her with a promise ring. He bought the ring from Pandora. It was a simple gold heart-shaped ring. It was the prettiest ring Olivia has ever seen. He had the day they became official engraved inside of the ring. He gifted her the ring during their dinner at Del Frisco's.

After dinner, Fitz dropped Olivia off at home and kissed her goodnight. They both were horny as hell and knew they couldn't be around each other any longer. Olivia wished she would've taken a picture of Fitz face before she got out of his car. He was suffering from some serious blue balls. Olivia knew exactly what she was doing when she got dressed for their night out. She wore a red lace midi strapless dress, black patent leather pumps, and she straightened her hair. Fitz loves her hair straightened. He also loves when she wears her bold red lipstick. Olivia added faux lashes, and she even filled in her eyebrows. She was screaming 'fuck me' all night with her look.

Olivia knows Fitz will pay her back eventually. She is afraid how he will lay it on her during his birthday weekend. She has been teasing him a great deal and she is honestly afraid to have sex with him. She is praying for mercy on her vagina.

 **/**

Fitz birthday weekend was finally here. Even though his birthday is on Saturday, leave it to him, his birthday has been all month. The big weekend Olivia had planned for them is a romantic getaway. They will be spending their weekend at the Renaissance hotel which is near the airport. Olivia asked her mom to book the room for her. Maya was hesitant at first and she told Olivia she had to talk with Eli first, who also was hesitant. After much convincing they both agreed to book the room for Olivia.

Since she was going to school, Olivia asked her mom to decorate the room with rose pedals. Maya even picked Fitz up a cake and balloons. Fitz doesn't know that Olivia had her mom decorate their hotel room. Olivia is hoping he like his surprise.

Fitz wanted to skip school, but Olivia forced him to come with her. There was no way they were missing school today, they have a chemistry test, pre-calc test, and quiz for their AP English class. He can finish celebrating tomorrow.

"I can't believe I let you drag me to school on my birthday." Fitz groaned. He's been complaining all morning. He was really acting like a spoiled brat and he was starting to get on Olivia's nerves.

"Babe it isn't even your birthday yet." Olivia reminded Fitz.

Though it wasn't his birthday yet, to make up for dragging him to school on his "birthday", Olivia cooked Fitz breakfast, dropped it off to him, and now she was driving them both to school. The least he could do was be a little more appreciative.

"I told you I was celebrating all month." Fitz continued to whine.

"Fitz, we have all weekend to celebrate your birthday, stop complaining." Olivia mentioned as she glanced over at him. He had a nerve to have a pout on his handsome face.

"I guess." Fitz huffed.

"Babe, can you at least be a bit more appreciative. I cooked you breakfast and I picked you up." Olivia frustratingly replied.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Fitz leaned over and kissed Olivia's cheek.

When they pulled up to their school, Fitz checked himself out in Olivia's passenger side window for about 5 minutes. Fitz looked sexy and rugged today. He was wearing a pair of black True Religion ripped knee jeans, a black Salvatore and Ferragamo belt, with a black fitted True Religion graphic tee to match, a black leather jacket, and the white Air Force Ones he was wearing were the perfect accent color to the all-black. The Giorgio Armani cologne he wears frequently smelled like heaven, and it has become Olivia's favorite. He even trimmed his curls. The girls were going to go gaga over him, Olivia didn't mind, they can look as long as they don't touch her man.

"Fitz, you look fine." She pulled him away from her car.

Olivia matched Fitz by wearing a pair of distressed black 7 For All Mankind jeans, with a black Victoria's Secret Pink sweatshirt, and white Air Force Ones as well. She planned on changing tonight into something even sexier. She didn't even do her hair or makeup. All of that will come tonight.

As they walked into the building Fitz friends and groupies wished him an early happy birthday. Upon walking up on his locker, Olivia noticed that there was a single red balloon and card taped to Fitz's locker. She rolled her eyes at the desperateness, as she thought who tried their luck by leaving him a balloon and a card.

Fitz grabbed the card and tore it opened. He held it down so Olivia could read it as well. The card was from Jenna. It read:

 _Happy Birthday babe! I hope you come to your senses soon! Enjoy your day!_

"I'm gonna whoop her ass." Olivia searched the hallway for Jenna or Iyana. They're two peas in a pod now. When you see one you definitely see the other. Olivia is fed up with Jenna and her antics. Enough is enough. She can bet that Iyana put Jenna up to this and if it comes down to it, Olivia will beat Iyana's ass too.

"No, you're not. She's not worth it Liv." Fitz stated but it fell on deaf ears. Olivia's mind was already made up.

"She's not gonna stop. I need to whoop her ass." Olivia adamantly replied.

"Liv you're not gonna fight her. What is that honestly gonna prove? If you fight her you're just gonna feed into her little game. She wants to make it seem like she is a threat and she isn't." Fitz assured. It sounded good, however Olivia knew the only way Jenna would get the message was if Olivia whooped Jenna's ass to show her that she isn't playing.

From her peripheral, Olivia spotted Jenna and Iyana coming out of the first-floor girls' bathroom. They were giggling about something that wasn't of importance. Olivia made a beeline over to them. Olivia needed to put Jenna in her place. Olivia will use Jenna as an example to show Fitz other groupies that Fitz belong to her.

Jenna placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. While Iyana had this sneaky look on her face. She isn't Olivia or Jenna's friend, she is just enjoying the drama she has stirred up between the two girls.

"Look, whatever you think you have going on with Fitz it's done. I know ya'll hooked up in the past but it's over. Fitz is my boyfriend and I need you to back off." Olivia said in a tone that meant she was serious but wasn't too defensive. She doesn't want Jenna to think she is a threat. Fitz is right, Jenna is no threat.

"Girl if you don't get out of my face, you are just a flavor of the month to him. Fitz knows where he wants to be and when he is tired of your hoe ass, he will be right back under me." Jenna confidently replied.

"You heard what I said. I was nice this time don't think I will extend the same courtesy again." Olivia gave Jenna and Iyana one last dirty look before walking off.

"I'm proud of you." Fitz pulled Olivia into a hug.

"I wanted to hit the both of them so bad," Olivia groaned into his chest.

"I know."

"Happy Birthday bro!" Marcus exclaimed as he walked up on Olivia and Fitz with Raleigh by his side. These two have literally be conjoined at the hip since the night of Marcus party.

"Thanks bro," Fitz embraced Marcus.

"Happy Birthday Fitz." Raleigh expressed.

"Thanks." Fitz nodded at her.

"Olivia, I wanna apologize to you. The way I acted at Marcus party was disgusting and embarrassing to say the least. I guess I created this false reality of Fitz and myself, when in reality I was overlooking the one I connected with most. Anybody with eyes can see that you and Fitz are meant for each other. I'm not expecting us to be friends, but since our boyfriends are best friends, I at least want us to be civil since we're gonna be around each other." Raleigh finished her spiel leaving Olivia, Fitz, and Marcus speechless. Olivia have to admit it took guts for her to apologize.

"Wait ya'll two are official?" Olivia had to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

"Yeah we made it official on Valentine's Day." Marcus confirmed. Raleigh nodded.

"I accept your apology Raleigh, and who knows, maybe you and I will become friends it'll be a hell of a story to tell." Olivia replied.

"That is true." Raleigh laughed.

"Aight ya'll let me head to first period before Mrs. Bell kick my ass, babe c'mon." Marcus gave Fitz a handshake before walking off hand in hand with Raleigh.

"Who would've fucking guess!" Fitz cracked up as he looked at Olivia.

"Is it weird for you?" Both Fitz and Marcus have had sex with Raleigh and Olivia knows it have to be weird now that she is with Marcus.

"Nah…I mean he seems to really like her who am I to stop them? It's just crazy because Marcus and I have shared plenty of bitches before I just never thought he would take one of them serious." Fitz replied puzzled.

"Sometimes that's how fate works." Olivia can't believe it herself.

"Well let's get through this day so I can tear your ass up tonight." Fitz winked as he wrapped an arm around Olivia's shoulder.

"You're so nasty." Olivia blushed as she leaned into him.

 **/**

After school couldn't have come fast enough. The day seemed to drag for Fitz. Once the last bell rung, he practically dragged Olivia from their school building to her car. The car ride over to the hotel, Fitz and Olivia sang old school songs. He had no idea which hotel they were going, and he honestly didn't care. All he cared about was rearranging Olivia's uterus.

"We're here." Olivia replied as she pulled into the parking lot of a hotel called Renaissance.

"Finally," Fitz impatiently replied.

"C'mon." Olivia shut off her car and they both exited.

They grabbed their bags and briskly walked to the entrance of the hotel. The automatic doors slid open and they walked inside. Olivia led them to the 4th floor where they were staying.

"I need you to close your eyes," Olivia ordered before she slid the key card inside of the door.

"Why?" Fitz curiously asked. He hates surprises

"Because I said so, now do it." Olivia ordered again.

Fitz did as he was instructed. Olivia opened the door and led Fitz inside of the decorated room. She must admit her mother did an amazing job. There were rose pedals everywhere. She even had the rose pedals spell out 'Happy Birthday Fitz' on the bed. Balloons filled the room and his cake sat on top of the table with rose pedals surrounding them. Soft music was playing, and Olivia was shocked that her parents let her borrow their speaker for the weekend.

"Do you like?" Olivia asked a speechless Fitz.

"I love it babe." Fitz pulled Olivia into a tight embrace.

Olivia melted against him. She is glad he loves it. She put a lot of thought into this. Fitz pulled out his cell phone and captured it all on video.

"This place have a spa and I've scheduled a full body massage for us. We're due for it in the next 30 minutes." Olivia informed.

"How about we skipped all that and just spend all our time in this bed getting our bodies acquainted with one another." Fitz suggested. He felt like a kid waiting on Christmas, that's how bad he wanted to be inside of Olivia.

"Fitz, we have all the time in the world to have sex. You and I both need this full body massage. Now I am gonna shower and change into something more comfortable." Olivia replied.

"Fine," he pouted.

"My big baby," Olivia pecked his lips and walked over to her bag to retrieve the clothes she was going to wear down to the spa. It was nothing fancy just a pair of leggings and a top.

She showered first and changed in the bathroom. Fitz was up next. He changed into a pair of joggers and a white T-shirt. They grabbed their cell phones, hotel key card, and left their hotel room.

"Babe your elbows are ashy as fuck," Fitz clowned on their elevator ride down. Olivia didn't do a thorough job with moisturizing her body since they will be getting full body massages.

"Screw you!" Olivia punched Fitz in the arm.

"I love your ashy ass," Fitz kissed the side of her head.

"Yeah whatever." Olivia laughed.

The spa was empty when they walked inside. They were greeted and led to the back of a room. The receptionist told them to change into their towels and lie on the table. Fitz stripped out of his clothes first. Olivia watched him hungrily. His body is a canvas waiting for her to mark it with her art. Olivia changed next. She was a little hesitant. Fitz encouraged her with his eyes. Olivia came out of her clothes with her eyes glued on Fitz. She watched his eyes turn a shade darker with lust and want upon seeing her naked. Olivia soon covered her body with the white towel.

Their masseuses entered shortly after. Both women were well into their forties. They introduced themselves as Bertha and Helena. Fitz received Bertha who looked manlier than Helena. He was pissed, and it took everything in Olivia not to laugh out loud.

After their massages, they changed suitable clothes for dinner. Olivia almost caused Fitz to have a heart attack when she stepped out of the bathroom in a burgundy velvet strapless mini dress that had slits on either side. Her perky breasts were spilling out of the dress, Fitz is hoping she will have nipple slip before the night is over. On her feet she was wearing a pair of black open toe heels showing off her freshly painted white toes. Her hair was straightened, and her makeup was done just the way he likes it natural.

"You look amazing babe," Fitz complimented. He wanted to kiss her, but he was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Mmm so do you." Olivia extended the compliment.

Fitz was wearing a pair of black slim fit pants, with a Versace belt, Versace shoes, and a white button up shirt. He left the first three buttons loose showing off his tattooed chest. He slicked his hair back and spritzed himself with his Giorgio Armani cologne. Olivia loves when he cleans up. His sense of fashion is impressive. The fact that he puts thought into what he wears speaks volumes.

"Ready?" Fitz asked.

"Yes," Olivia linked her arm through Fitz and they headed down for dinner.

They were seated in the dining area immediately. They both ordered the steak, mash, and asparagus. They tried their luck and ordered a glass of wine, thankfully they weren't carded. While they ate they talked about their plans for tomorrow. They planned on going to Dave and Busters. After dinner they both were tipsy and couldn't keep their hands off one another as they made their way back up to their hotel room.

As soon as the door closed, Fitz began tugging at Olivia's dress. He had it off in seconds. She went to take off her heels, but he stopped her.

"Keep them on." Fitz urged in a low husky voice.

Olivia nodded her head. All she was wearing was a black lace thong underneath her dress. Her nipples hardened from the cool draft in the room. Fitz stepped into her personal space and covered her full lips with his. Their tongues did a slow seductive tango. Fitz pulled Olivia's lips into his mouth roughly, passionately, pouring his wanting into her as their bodies pressed together.

Olivia could feel just how excited she made him. She could feel just how bad he wanted her. She had him waiting long enough. Just thinking about it made her cream her thongs. Fitz hands moved from her waist up to her breasts. He took his time as he discovered them loving their perkiness. He knew he was going to have fun with them.

Finally, he found the wetness between her thighs as he his hands moved down south. His fingertips awakened Olivia's nerve endings, causing her already erect nipples to hardened even more, and her thighs clench together in anticipation.

Fitz let a groan escape as he felt his own erection swell. Fitz roughly lifted Olivia off her feet and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the rose pedal covered bed and tossed her onto it. The roses scattered about some landing on her body creating the perfect visual. Fitz grabbed a condom from his bag and climbed onto the bed hovering over her. She reached down, her fingers, fumbling as she pulled at his belt and unbuckled his slacks. She watched his slide the condom over his thick member and she braced herself.

Olivia gasped, and her mouth fell open in pleasure as Fitz thickness parted her southern lips. He filled her up and made her breathless as he discovered the deep valleys of Olivia's womanhood. Olivia's brows dipped in pleasure as Fitz handled her roughly, taking out his frustrations of being deprived from being inside of her, as he hit the back of her pussy. His rhythm was slow, but powerful as he fucked her deep, long stroking her into a frenzy as she creamed around him.

"Fitz." Olivia gasped.

Caught up in his own emotions caused Fitz to handle Olivia differently. He wasn't as gentle as he could've been. He was punishing her love box showing it no mercy. He was a man deprived and it showed. Olivia loved it. She arched her back and brought her hips forward to match his strokes. Fitz palmed one of her breast rolling her nipple gently between his thumb and index finger.

Olivia's head fell back, and her eyes followed suit as they rolled in the back of her head. Ripples of ecstasy flowed through her body as Fitz sexed her into an orgasm. It quaked her body from head to toe as she held him tightly.

Fitz buried his face in the crook of Olivia's neck, planting gentle kisses on her delicate skin as she felt the blood surge to the head of his dick. He felt his nut building. He was pulsating through the condom. Olivia clenched down on him, as she wound her body slowly grinding her sex into him. Olivia had beaten Fitz to finish line, but she was determined to help him catch up.

Fitz wrapped a hand around Olivia's throat, slightly taking complete control over her. Their sweaty bodies grinded harder, faster, harder. Olivia exploded again squirting all over Fitz. This caused him to release inside of the condom. Olivia screamed his name and clawed at his back before finally letting the wave of ecstasy wash up on the shore.

Breathing erratically, Fitz and Olivia rested their foreheads against one another. They each were trying to drink in what just happened.

"I love you." Olivia whispered with their lips inches apart.

"I'm in love with you. You better not ever leave me." Fitz sucked her bottom lip into his, before crushing his lips into hers, as if her lips were the hydration he needed after being in a desert.

* * *

 **Babes this was a long update and I hope you all enjoyed it! As always leave your thoughts!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Babes, I hope you enjoy this short update! As always leave your thoughts, and look for another one by the weekend hopefully!**

* * *

 **Fitz**

"Did you enjoy your birthday weekend babe?" Olivia asked the obvious as Fitz pulled out of the parking lot of the hotel. They had just checked out of their hotel room and were on their way to Fitz house.

"Best birthday to date." Fitz looked over at Olivia and winked.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, that's all I wanted." Olivia grabbed Fitz hand and brought it to her lips kissing it.

"I love you Livvie." Fitz intertwined their fingers.

"You told me you were in love with me Fitz, were you just saying that, or did you mean it?" Olivia wanted to know.

"I meant it. I am in love with you." Fitz confirmed. He's been in love with her from day one and it's never going to change.

Olivia leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm in love with you too babe." He finds it funny that it took her forever and a day to tell him that she loves him. But here she was expressing that she is in love with him not even 24 hours of him telling her.

Olivia ended up falling asleep during the rest of the car ride to Fitz house. Fitz stole glances at her every so often. She looked so peaceful sleeping, he didn't want to disturb her. When he pulled up to his block he parked behind his car.

"Livvie we're here," Fitz stroked her cheek gently attempting to wake her.

Olivia stirred and opened her eyes. She did a long stretch and sat up in the passenger seat. After yawning, she grabbed her bag from the backseat and got out of his car.

Fitz grabbed his bag from the backseat as well and they made the short walk to his house. Fitz used his key to let them inside. The smell of spaghetti hit his nose as soon as he walked in.

"Pops!" Fitz called out.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Gerry yelled.

Fitz dropped his bag by the stairs and led Olivia to the kitchen. His father was at the stove cooking his famous spaghetti.

"It's Sunday I should've known you were making spaghetti." Fitz said. His father have to best spaghetti in the city hands down.

"You know it." Gerry turned around and was surprised to see Olivia standing with Fitz.

"Well hello there Olivia," Gerry greeted as he rubbed his hands on a towel he picked up off the counter. He extended his hand for her to shake.

"Hello Mr. Grant." Olivia replied shaking his hand.

"How are you?" Gerry asked.

"I'm good, how are you?" Olivia asked.

"Better now that I know you will be keeping my boy on the right track." Gerry smiled.

Olivia blushed. "I'll try my best."

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"If you don't mind."

"I don't. I think I made more than enough."

"Okay, then I'll be staying."

"Perfect dinner will be ready in 20 minutes."

"Alright."

Fitz led Olivia upstairs to his bedroom. He tossed his bag in his walk-in closet and plopped down on his bed. Olivia walked over to the basketball that was sitting in the corner and picked it up.

"Babe are you playing next year?" Olivia asked as she tossed the ball back and forth in her hands.

"No." Fitz dismissively replied. He's tired of people asking him if he is going to play basketball. The question will remain no.

"Why not? Do you realize you can get a full ride to a college?" Olivia stated the obvious. Fitz knows this, he has been hearing this since middle school, and quite frankly he doesn't care anymore.

"Yeah, I know that, but I don't wanna play college ball. I want to be a chemical engineer and I can't do that if I am playing college ball. They're gonna make me major in a bullshit ass major that I am not gonna be able to find a job in once I graduate." Fitz explained telling the half-truth. His mom is the biggest reason why he doesn't want to play ball anymore. It's just not the same and it will never be.

"Babe I am sure you can major in whatever you want to. If I had your talents I would be using it to my advantage. Here I am banking on financial aid and scholarships, and you have the opportunity to go to school for free." Olivia tried to reason. Fitz wasn't trying to hear anything she was saying right now. He is over the whole spiel of why he should play ball.

"Yo I don't wanna play ball, can we just leave it the fuck alone already." Fitz snapped causing Olivia to jump at the sudden rise in his voice.

"I'm sorry." Olivia dropped the ball and the subject.

"No babe I am sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice at you." Fitz got off his bed and wrapped Olivia up in his arms. She wearily wrapped her arms around his waist clearly still upset by him yelling at her.

"I just want what's best for you Fitz." Olivia muffled into his side.

"I know." Fitz softly said as he stroked her hair and kissed her temple.

Fitz walked Olivia over to his bed and laid her down. He felt like shit talking to her the way he just did and now he wants to make up for what he did. He took off her Uggs and tossed them aside. He took off her leggings and her sweatshirt leaving her in just her thong and bra. Olivia shivered from the draft in Fitz's room. He came out of his clothes quickly and climbed on top of her. The heat radiating from their bodies provided all the heat they needed.

"I'm sorry I yelled." Fitz peppered Olivia's lips with kisses. He didn't like the fact that he scared her. That's the last thing he wanted to do.

"It's okay." Olivia rubbed his muscular back. She said it was okay, but her eyes were saying something different.

"I love you." Fitz dipped his head lower, so he could suck on her breasts. Sloppy kisses led the way there. He needed her to know how truly sorry he was. If he had to show her physically then he would. He would kiss and sex away his mistakes if he had to.

"I know," Olivia moaned with her eyes closed and an elated expression on her face.

"You love me," Fitz grabbed a condom from his nightstand and slid it onto himself. He cannot wait for the day when they stop using them. He is yearning to feel her raw.

"Mhm," Olivia sunk her teeth into Fitz shoulder as he pushed all 9 inches inside of her.

"Say it," Fitz slow stroked her wanting her to feel every inch of him.

"I love you," Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and began grinding her body into his. It felt like they were trying to mold their bodies into one.

"I love you more." Fitz placed his hands on either side of her body and stared her down as he gave her deeper strokes. He knew she felt him in her stomach.

"Baby I'm about to cum," Olivia whimpered with her bottom lip tucked between her teeth.

"Look at me," Fitz demanded. He wanted them to come together.

Olivia peeled those dough shaped brown eyes opened and stared at Fitz sensually. Fitz was mesmerized by the look she was giving him. The sweat forming above her brow, the dip of her brows, and the upturn of the corners of her mouth, proved that Fitz was putting in the necessary work.

"Cum with me baby," Olivia seductively purred. She ran her tongue across her lips and Fitz sucked it into her mouth drinking her right up.

He felt her body quiver beneath him and their orgasms washed over them bringing to a climax that rocked them both over the edge. Fitz couldn't hold his weight up as he collapsed onto Olivia accidently. He was weak and needed a few seconds to gather himself.

Finally rolling over onto his back, Fitz looked over at Olivia and gave her a crooked grin. His chest was heaving up and down and he was still trying to find his words. He knew the moment she allowed him inside of her he would become addicted.

"Fitz you're gonna turn me into a sex addict." Olivia goofily laughed as she finally opened her eyes and looked at him.

"My own little porn star." Fitz winked.

"You're so gross." Olivia giggled.

After a few minutes, they cleaned themselves up and joined Gerry downstairs for dinner. He kept giving them both knowing glances as if he heard their encounter upstairs. Olivia blushed the entire dinner, while Fitz had a cocky grin on his face. He didn't feel the least bit embarrassed.

After Olivia left for the evening, Fitz lounged in the living room with his father.

"You're using protection, right?" Gerry asked from the love seat.

"Yeah. I hate it though." Fitz huffed.

"You and Olivia don't need a baby Fitzgerald. You have to keep using it." Gerry advised.

"I know Pops." Fitz didn't care what his father said he won't be using condoms much longer.

"Have you talked to your brother?" Gerry rarely asks about Theodore. It's almost as if Fitz is Gerry's only child.

"Not recently I'll call him sometime this week." Fitz replied.

Despite his brother being gay, Fitz still looks up to and admire his older brother. Theodore was Fitz first friend. Growing up they were extremely close even after Theodore came out to the family. Fitz was the only one that accepted his brother's sexuality and didn't judge or shun him.

Fitz hates the fact that his brother is in New York. Theodore isn't super far, but Fitz is used to having his brother in the next room. With the summer coming, Fitz is going to plan a trip for him and Olivia to go to New York so Olivia can meet Theodore.

 **Olivia**

Spring was in the air and the weather was still unfortunately stuck on winter. Spring happens to be Olivia's favorite season even though she is a summer baby. She finds the summer too hot and the winter too brutal. Spring is a perfect blend of both. Mild weather was due by the end of the week and Olivia planned on having a picnic date with Fitz. They like to go on dates every other weekend. They each take turns planning their dates. The weekend before last, Fitz planned a date night to the roller skating rink for couple's night. Olivia fell at least 20 times. She used to be a good skater, but prior to going with Fitz, she hadn't been in ages. Fitz on the other hand was a pro. The night turned out to be fun. Fitz filmed Olivia each time she fell. He made a compilation video and put it up on his Facebook page. His friends on there enjoyed watching it, they left hundreds of comments. Olivia is hoping that it doesn't go viral.

Now that she was in charge of planning their next date, Olivia knew that she didn't want to plan anything physical. Her legs are still sore. Choosing a picnic for them to do will be the perfect chill date Olivia figures. Fitz isn't down with the picnic though, he has been expressing his disinterest for it since Olivia mentioned it to him two days ago.

She thought by now his attitude would change being as though their date is tomorrow, but he still is holding the same disinterested feelings. Olivia is over Fitz and his lax attitude towards their date. "What's your problem?" Fitz asked a very irritated Olivia. They were on their way to lunch and Fitz didn't want to walk in the lunchroom and let their classmates see them mad at each other. He has been trying to keep up this façade that their relationship is perfect and it's far from perfect. They argue and fight just like the next couple.

"You could at least be more enthused about our date." Olivia expressed with an eye roll.

"First of all, lose the attitude. Secondly, just because I am not walking around jumping up and down about a fucking picnic, doesn't mean that I am not looking forward to our date. Anytime I get to spend you is enjoyable you know that so act like it." Fitz replied checking Olivia.

"Whatever." Olivia didn't want to admit to him that he just checked her.

"You know I am right." Fitz gave her an arrogant look and smirk.

"Kiss my ass," Olivia smiled. She couldn't hold it back even if she tired.

"Oh, I plan to." Fitz smacked her ass.

"I need you to take me to work and pick me up." Just like that she'd forgotten why she was upset with him in the first place. Fitz has a way of doing that.

"When is your car going to be done?" Olivia's car is in the shop.

"Do you have a problem taking me to work and picking me up? I can catch the bus you know."

"You know I don't."

"Then stop questioning me," Olivia turned and walked into the lunchroom.

Fitz was right on her heels. "I swear I am gonna check that smart ass mouth once you're back in my bed."

"That's if you can keep up," Olivia shot back over her shoulder loud enough so only Fitz could hear.

"It was one-time Liv. I was exhausted from work." Fitz laughed as she shook his head remembering exactly the incident she was referring to.

Over the weekend, Fitz stamina wasn't anywhere close to what it's used to being, and after only 5 minutes into their first round of sex he was done. Olivia thought he was joking until she heard snores coming from him. Fitz haven't redeemed himself yet. She will never let him live that one down.

"Mhm whatever," Olivia walked over to the salad bar and began making her salad.

Fitz followed suit. "Let me prove it to you now."

"Un-uh we're in school baby." Olivia wagged her finger no in his face.

"There's plenty of places for us to sneak off to you're scared just admit it." Fitz taunted.

"Your shit talking won't phase me Fitz." Olivia brushed off his absurd suggestion and walked over to the table where they sit.

Marcus and Raleigh were at the table booed up. They didn't even see Olivia and Fitz approaching them.

"Hey ya'll," Olivia greeted as she sat down.

Fitz begrudgingly sat beside her. He had a sour look on his face.

"Hey Liv." Marcus and Raleigh simultaneously replied.

"What's wrong with you?" Marcus asked Fitz.

"Nothing bro," Fitz grumpily replied as he tore into his salad.

"Bro, one you don't even eat salad, and you sitting over there looking like the Grinch who stole Christmas."

Raleigh and Olivia laughed at Marcus. Fitz picked up pieces of lettuce and tossed it at Raleigh and Olivia hitting them both in the head.

"Real mature babe," Olivia said through her laughter.

"Bro what happened?" Marcus really wanted to know. He was still cracking up himself.

"Nothing man." Fitz pulled out his cell phone and distracted himself with it trying to block out Olivia, Marcus, and Raleigh.

"Aww baby," Olivia leaned into him and tried to kiss him, but he turned his head causing her to miss terribly. "Stop being a baby." Olivia grabbed his ears and pulled Fitz into a kiss.

"Ya'll two man." Marcus sighed with a laugh.

"They're in love babe like us." Raleigh added.

Fitz pretended to be mad at Olivia for the rest of the day. He even threatened not taking her to work. She ignored his failed attempts to get a reaction out of her. She knew he was only acting like that because she hasn't let him redeem himself.

After school, Olivia waited at her locker for Fitz. While she was waiting, her cell phone started ringing. Pulling it out of her pocket she screened the call not recognizing the number. Olivia was going to ignore the call at first, however she had an inkling to answer it.

"Hello." Olivia answered with hesitation laced in her tone.

"Guess who is home baby." A voice she has not been looking forward to hearing said, it was Zach.

"Please don't ever call me again Zach." Olivia asserted in a tone that meant she was deadly serious. She had started trembling and didn't even realize it.

"Look I just want to talk to you Liv. I still love you baby. I will always love you. Can you come over my mom house please?" He begged.

"No. I have a boyfriend now Zach. You need to leave me alone." Olivia icily replied. She needed him to get it through his thick skull that she didn't want anything to do with him anymore not after what he put her through during their short-lived fling.

"And what the fuck does that have to do with me?" Zach barked. Gone was the begging he just did that was replaced with anger. Zach can go 0-100 really quick and that's what turned Olivia off for him and what ultimately led to her fearing him. He is very unpredictable. In the same breath that he can hit her, he can also use that same hand to caress her.

"Alright I am gonna hang up," Olivia already gave him too much of her time.

"You know I know where you live and work. Either you come to me or I'll come to you." Zach hung on her.

Olivia placed her cell phone back in her pocket and looked down the hallway for Fitz. He finally emerged from the stairwell doors. He was making up an English test, which was the hold up. Olivia knew this.

"God Fitz what took you so long?" Olivia hadn't meant to say it in such a snappy tone. She was still reeling from her conversation with Zach.

"I was making up a test. Besides you don't have to be to work until 4:30 we have time." Fitz replied confused as to why she was being so snappy with him.

"I am not going to work. I don't feel good. Can I come over your house instead?" Olivia is not ready to see Zach. She will avoid him like the plague if she has to until she is ready to talk to him. If he does pop up at her house today no one will answer because her parents are both working doubles.

"Are you sure?" Fitz asked concerned. Olivia rarely calls out of work.

"Yeah. I'm super exhausted. I just need to crash." Olivia throw on a somber face for emphasis.

"Okay." Fitz took her bag to hold for her and they left the building.

The car ride over to Fitz house, Olivia pretended to be asleep. She couldn't face Fitz either. She knew he would read right through her bullshit and ask her what was really wrong. She couldn't explain to Fitz that the psycho guy she was hooking up with is out of juvie and wants to see her. To make things worse, Fitz knows Zach, before Zach was expelled from their school, the two of them ran in the same circle. Olivia never thought she would hookup with Zach, but it happened, and she never thought she would become Fitz girlfriend, but it happened. If Olivia lived in a perfect world, neither one of them would find out about each other. Unfortunately, in the harsh reality she is living in, Zach will know by the end of the day that Olivia and Fitz are a couple. Iyana and Zach are cousins, and Iyana will do anything to see Olivia and Fitz broken up.

"Babe wake up," Fitz gently nudged her.

Olivia pretended to stir as she sat up in the seat. Fitz grabbed their bags from the backseat and they headed for his house. As soon as they walked into his bedroom, Olivia crashed on his bed. Whenever she is faced with stress she sleeps. She likes to think that sleeping erases her problems. Little did she know this tsunami that was forming was about to wash away and destroy everything.

When Olivia woke up from her nap, Fitz wasn't lying next to her. Getting out of his bed, Olivia left his bedroom and walked to the bathroom thinking he was in there, until she heard voices downstairs.

Olivia walked downstairs figuring Marcus and Raleigh may have stopped over. When she walked into the living room, nausea washed over as she zoned in on the person Fitz was talking to. All the color in face disappeared, her knees felt like they were going to give out on her at any moment, her heart felt like was about to burst, and she felt drenched in her own sweat.

"Hey baby, missed me." Zach had the nerve to say with an ominous look on his face. He even had the audacity to walk over to Olivia and hug her as if they were being reunited with one another.

"Baby? Liv what the fuck is going on?"

Olivia desperately wanted to click her heels and disappear from here. But she isn't Dorothy and she isn't going to the magical land of Oz.

* * *

 **Zach is out! As always leave your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 11

**An:**

 **LadyMDSmalls, you mentioned me writing Fitz as controlling and possibly becoming abusive, that is not my intention and I apologize if he is coming off as such. I don't see it. However, you could be interpreting it a different way, again I am sorry if he is appearing that way. Zach, was written as abusive yes, but I will not go into detail of how he beat Olivia, so don't worry.**

 **Babes, thank you all for showing this story the continued support you have been showing, and I hope it remains. I know some have pointed out that this story is very drama filled, well I love DRAM ya'll! However, I will give our love birds a rest on the drama.**

 **As always enjoy!**

* * *

 **Fitz**

 _Minutes before…_

Fitz didn't know what suddenly came over Olivia, but she was acting weird. He knew she was lying when she said that she felt sick and that's why she didn't want to go to work. He knows Olivia like he knows the back of his hand. Whenever she is lying her right begins to twitch. So, whatever it is that is bothering her, Fitz hopes she will eventually come around and tell him. They both agreed that they were going to work on their communication. With her shutting him out like this, it's not helping them work on anything.

While she napped in his bed he watched her closely. Usually she looks relaxed when she is asleep. Right now, she looked like something was seriously bothering her, and Fitz felt less of a man because he can't help her. Her forehead was creased, and her brows were furrowed. Fitz thought about going through her cell phone to see if he could find a clue that would help uncover the truth about what was going on with her. But he thought against it. Trust is another crucial factor they're working on in their relationship, and he is trusting that she will come to him when she is ready. He doesn't want her to feel like she has to go through whatever she is going through alone. They are in this together, at least that what he feels.

Fitz ended up falling asleep, he grew bored with the Tv and his brain was fried with trying to decipher what the hell is wrong with his girl. Not even five minutes into him closing his eyes, the doorbell rang. Annoyed, Fitz slipped out of his bed and quietly left out of his bedroom, careful not to wake Olivia.

"Who is it?" He asked as he approached the front door.

"Zach." Fitz heard him say.

Wondering why the hell Zach was knocking on his door, Fitz opened the front door, but kept the screen door shut.

"What's up man?" Fitz asked perplexed.

"Damn bro isn't you gonna let me in?" Zach asked with his hands outstretched.

Fitz opened the screen door and allowed Zach inside. Though they never were friends, they ran in the same circle. Zach goes to a different school, but he lives on the same block as Marcus. Whenever Fitz would go over Marcus house, Zach would hang out with them by default. Marcus always thought Zach was this bad ass rebel, while Fitz didn't see the hype over Marcus. Fitz thinks Zach is a dumb ass for the stupid shit he gets himself caught up in. Zach is into theft and robbery, a lot of people fear him because of his lifestyle. Fitz was raised to fear only God. He can never picture him fearing another man no matter his lifestyle. Zach has been in and out of juvie since 11-years-old and he would proudly brag about it. Fitz and Zach are cut from two different cloths and it will always remain that way.

"When did you come home?" Fitz asked as he shut the door. He really didn't care, he was just trying to make conversation.

"Yesterday and I'm not going back I mean it bro." Zach sounds like a broken record, he says this every time he comes home. He doesn't need to try and convince Fitz he won't go back, he needs to convince himself and stand by his word.

"So, what's up?" Fitz asked wondering why the hell Zach was here. He is Marcus friend at the end of the day.

"I was looking for Marcus and I figured he was over here." Zach replied looking around. It was something about his body language that Fitz wasn't feeling. He couldn't put his hand on it, but Zach's vibe was off putting.

"Marcus is all cuffed up now bro." Fitz informed Zach's of Marcus reason for not being at his house.

"Get the fuck outta here." Zach laughed Fitz comment off.

"I'm serious." Fitz replied.

"And what about you?"

"Yeah I got a girl."

"Oh yeah, damn man I can't believe ya'll two are cuffed up. I had a chick before I got booked and I hope she's been loyal and not giving up my pussy while I was away." Zach replied. Fitz doesn't remember him having a girl before he was locked up, unless he just didn't bring her around.

"I didn't know you had a girl."

"Yeah. You wanna know what's funny about these bitches' man, I tried calling my girl almost every day, I sent her letters, and all she gave me was her ass to kiss." Zach disbelievingly replied.

"You know how it is when you get booked, these girls aren't into holding you down, and honestly I don't blame them. You can't expect these girls especially the ones our age to put their lives on hold, because you're making dumb ass decisions." Fitz explained. He hates that some men think this way.

"I mean I guess your right bro, but still that shit is corny."

Fitz nodded his head. An awkward silence washed over them. Fitz was waiting for Zach to speak. Zach seemed as if he had something to get off his chest. Fitz was about to ask what was up, then Olivia joined them in the living room. Fitz watched Zach's whole face change the moment he laid eyes on Olivia. It was a look that said the two of them have some sort of history. Fitz turned his body, so that he could see them both from his peripheral. He noticed how Olivia's body tensed upon laying eyes on Zach. The color in his face drained and she looked like she was about to faint any moment. Something was going on and Fitz wanted to know exactly what it was before he started snapping.

"Hey baby, missed me?" Zach had the nerve to say with an ominous look on his face. He even had the audacity to walk over to Olivia and hug her as if they were being reunited with one another. Fitz watched how Olivia flinched when Zach went in to hug her and how she squirmed away from his touch as if he was diseased.

"Baby? Liv what the hell is going on?" Fitz bawled his fist immediately. He looked between the two of them waiting for an answer.

"Fitz- "Olivia tried to explain but Zach cut her off.

"Wait this ya girl bro? I thought Yana was lying this whole time. How is she ya girl when she was just bouncing on my dick telling me how much she wanted to be with me right before I got booked?" Zach tried to reach for Olivia again, but she backed away with a fearful look on her face.

"So, this is the chick you're telling me about a few moments ago you hoped was waiting for you and not giving her pussy up to anyone?" Fitz asked Zach with his eyebrows furrowed. Zach and Olivia couldn't have been a thing. Zach makes Jake look like a saint. Olivia wasn't that stupid to involve herself with Zach.

"Fitz I was gonna tell you – "Olivia tried to explain again but Zach cut her off once again.

"Yeah, this my bitch," Zach replied confirming Fitz thoughts. Zach turned his attention to Olivia, "You thought I was joking when I told you that you would always belong to me. I mean what I say Olivia." Zach snarled as he hopped in her face. Zach was bold he pretended as if Fitz wasn't even standing there.

"I am not your girl Zach. I never was. You need to go." Olivia dismissed him. She was shaking like a leaf. The fear Zach has put into her has Fitz ready to kill him where he stands.

Fitz had enough. His breaking point was tipped over and all he saw was blood. He couldn't let Zach get away with disrespecting him in his own house.

"Get out her face." Fitz warned Zach in a calm but lethal tone.

"Yo she belongs to me, so whatever it is ya'll got going on it's over." Zach hit his chest with his fist for emphasis.

"Zach, I don't belong to you I never did." Olivia denied.

That sent him over the edge. Zach snatched Olivia's arm roughly and Fitz lost it. He rushed Zach knocking him to the floor. Fitz pummeled Zach with punches connecting with his face, chest, and ribs. Zach eventually rolled them over and rained a few punches down on Fitz.

"Stop it!" Olivia yelled trying to break up the fight. She was no match for the two of them. They were literally like lions fighting for territory of the jungle and she was like a gazelle waiting to be ate.

She was ignored obviously. Fitz and Zach were trying to kill each other it seemed. Gerry finally came home, and he immediately jumped into action breaking up the fight. He struggled, but Olivia helped him. She grabbed Fitz and Gerry grabbed Zach.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Gerry yelled pushing Zach out of his house.

"What the fuck just happened?" Gerry asked Fitz who was still riled up from the fight.

"Ask her!" Fitz snapped as he walked off and went upstairs.

 **Olivia**

"Olivia what the hell is going on?" Mr. Grant asked as he looked around puzzlingly. Breaking up the fight took some effort and he was out of breath, as well as Olivia. She is sure the last thing he expected coming home from work was to see his son and a stranger fighting like they were MMA fighters in the middle of his living room. She doesn't want Mr. Grant to have this misconstrued perception of her that she is full of drama because that is not the case. Drama just has a way of finding her.

"Mr. Grant I am so sorry. I used to be involved with that guy Fitz was fighting and I didn't tell Fitz. I am so sorry for bringing this drama to your house. But I have to talk to Fitz Mr. Grant. I can't just leave." Olivia couldn't hold back her tears as they fell down her face.

"Go talk to him." Mr. Grant instructed. He was still trying to process what just happened.

"Okay." Olivia was trying to gather her emotions as she ascended up the stairs. Before walking into Fitz's bedroom, she took a deep breath. There is no telling what she was about to walk into.

Fitz was pacing back and forth in his bedroom when Olivia entered. He had punched a hole in his wall. His eye was swollen, his hand was swollen, and he was breathing heavily. Olivia stood at his door trying to find the right words to say. She figured the truth was her best option at this point. She didn't care if he was listening or not. She just needed to get it out.

"Babe I should've told you the truth about my involvement with Zach and for that I am sorry. Zach and I had a short-lived fling before he was arrested. I thought I liked him I really did. He was saying all the right things and because he is Iyana's cousin, she put in a good word for him. I was wrong about him though Fitz. Zach was abusive verbally, mentally, and physically. He used to hit me and call me names. He controlled me. I was scared of him Fitz. I feared for my life. But I hid everything from everyone. My parents don't even know about Zach. When he was arrested I saw that as my way out. I could finally break free of him. I don't want him Fitz. I don't love him. I don't belong to him. I want you. I love you. I am in love with you. And I belong to you babe. I am sorry." Olivia sobbed uncontrollably, her emotions completely taking over her. It felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders with telling someone else about her situation with Zach. Aside from Iyana no one knows. With Fitz now knowing, Olivia does feel a little safer. She knows he will do whatever to protect her.

Fitz was standing in the middle of his bedroom floor staring at Olivia with an unreadable expression. Had it not been for the rise and fall of his chest, she wouldn't have known he was breathing. He was as still as a statue. Olivia needed him to say something as if her next breath depended on it.

"I need you to say something." Olivia pleaded through tears.

"Why couldn't you come to me and tell me this beforehand. Why did I have to find out like this? You gave me hell about Jenna and here you were holding back yourself Liv." Fitz stressed with his voice cracking. This whole situation was ugly, and he was hurt. It was written all over his face. Olivia felt like shit.

"You're right. I should've said something. I was just scared Fitz. I was scared of how you were going to react. I was scared that's all. I just wanted to put Zach behind me and I completely forgot about him until I overheard Iyana and Jenna talking about him in the bathroom. Iyana set this up I know she did." Olivia walked over to him desperately wanting him to wrap his big strong arms around her. She just needed to be in his arms. He is the only friend she has right now. Her heart can't take him pushing her away.

"C'mere," Fitz took Olivia out of her misery and pulled her into his arms. She needed that so bad.

"I'm sorry Fitz." Olivia cried into his chest. She couldn't stop trembling.

"I know baby. It's fine. He's not going to hurt you anymore. I got you. I'm not going to let anybody hurt you, do you hear me?" Fitz stroked the back of her head trying to calm her.

Olivia nodded her head unable to speak right now.

"Do you trust me?" Fitz softly asked.

"Yes. Do you trust me?" Olivia found the words to finally speak. She pulled her head from his chest and looked up at him. She is sure she looks a hot ass mess right now, but she would never know, Fitz was looking at her as if she was the most beautiful creature he has ever laid eyes on.

"Yes." Fitz answered definitely.

"Then we're good, that's all we need baby."

Fitz dipped his head and pecked Olivia's lips. That tease wasn't enough, she wanted more. She has been craving him like he was her favorite snack.

"I love you." Olivia grabbed his hand and led him over to his bed.

Fitz sat down, and Olivia climbed on his lap straddling him. She grinded against his erection creaming from the restricted contact their sex was making with another. She needed him out of his clothes, and she needed to rid of hers too. Olivia stripped out of her clothes first, Fitz stripped out of his next.

"Wait," Fitz got up and walked over to his blue tooth speaker.

New Edition's 'Can You Stand The Rain' began crooning through his speakers. Olivia felt the song was truly fitting. They have seen far more rainy days than sunny, and they both are proving that they can actually stand the rain.

 _ **On a perfect day, I know that I can count on you**_

 _ **When that's not possible**_

 _ **Tell me can you weather the storm?**_

Fitz resumed his position back on the bed and pulled Olivia on top of him. He sunk his teeth into her right breast, marking it up, while her fingers danced through his curls. Olivia wanted to feel him inside of her. She grabbed his very erect dick and slid it into its home. She slid down onto his pole excruciatingly slow wanting to feel every inch of him fill her insides up.

' _ **Cause I need somebody who will stand by me**_

 _ **Through the good times and bad times**_

 _ **She will always, always be right there**_

Olivia ran her tongue over Fitz neck and ear.

"I love you. I love you so much, Fitz. I'm sorry." Olivia whispered as she rode him matching the beat of the song. She liked being on top. She felt this sense of empowerment.

"I love you too." Fitz continued his marking by placing love marks on her neck. He was trying to prove a point and she wasn't going to stop him.

"You feel so good babe," Olivia purred as she bit her bottom lip. She felt her orgasm starting from her toes. It was a numbing feeling she can't explain. Fitz is her drug and the high he gives her body is unexplainable.

"You're so wet," Fitz said as he slapped her ass. A few short strokes later, Olivia was orgasmed. Her juices slid down onto Fitz's thigh and she collapsed against him. Fitz gripped her ass firmly and came seconds later.

 _ **Sunny days, everybody loves them**_

 _ **Tell me baby can you stand the rain?**_

 _ **Storms will come**_

 _ **This we know for sure (This we know for sure)**_

 _ **Can you stand the rain?**_

After cleaning themselves up, Olivia and Fitz cuddled up in his bed. All she wanted now was to be held by her man.

 **Fitz**

Two weeks have passed since Fitz fight with Zach. He kept blowing Olivia's cell phone up with texts and calls, Olivia had to change her cell phone number. She even had to block him on Facebook. Fitz told Marcus what happened, and Marcus took Fitz side on this one. For Zach's sake, Fitz is hoping he dead this whole situation and let Olivia go, before things gets ugly. Fitz knows it's hard, Olivia is a great catch, and letting her go would be hard for any guy, but Zach have to swallow his pride and let her go.

With the school year coming to an end soon, Fitz made a promise to show up to all his classes. Olivia has been down his back about being a more responsible student. Raleigh seemed to be down Marcus's back too because he is rarely in the hallways anymore. After his mother, Fitz had no one to push him to go to class. Now that he is dating Olivia, he has a reason to want to do better.

On his way to his English class, Fitz overheard Iyana and Jenna talking in the hallway. He remembers Olivia telling him how Iyana was behind Zach showing up at his house. He didn't think Iyana stoop that low to break them up.

"Yana I can't wait to go out with Zach because I am done with Fitz ass. If he wants that hoe ass bitch, then he can have her." Jenna bitterly said.

"She is so fucking stupid by not choosing Zach over Fitz. My cousin is a way better catch. I mean he is a little rough around the edges, but he's cool. Olivia just think she is better than everyone." Iyana replied

"Welp that's her loss and my gain." Jenna shrugged.

"I have to find a way to break them up." Iyana exclaimed.

"Why? I mean not that I care. But why are you so against them?" Jenna asked the million-dollar question that Fitz have been trying to figure out himself.

"I wanted him first. Back in middle school I was the one that was crushing on him first. Olivia never started liking Fitz in that way until I said I had a crush on him. And he had the nerve to choose a bitch that never wanted him in the first place." Fitz could hear the hurt in Iyana's voice. He never knew she had a crush on him. He would've never guessed it.

The final bell rung, and Fitz turned the corner. Iyana and Jenna looked at him rolled their eyes and walked off. Fitz chuckled to himself and walked into class. Even though he told Olivia he would go to class, that didn't mean he would be present while in class. Pulling out his cell phone he shot Olivia a text.

 **Fitz: Yo your girl Iyana is wild babe. You won't believe what I overheard her and Jenna talking about.**

 **Girlfriend: Smh I can only imagine**

After school, Fitz grabbed his things and met Olivia at her locker. She was closing her locker as he walked up.

"What happened?" Olivia asked wanting to know what Fitz overheard.

"Iyana is setting Jenna up with Zach, and I know what's her issue with us dating." Fitz informed Olivia.

They headed out of the building. They both were off today and were going over Marcus house to hangout with him and Raleigh.

"Wait…she's hooking Jenna up with Zach?" Olivia asked shocked.

"Yeah, Jenna doesn't even know what she is getting herself into with that clown." Fitz replied as he opened the passenger car door for Olivia to get inside. He drove his car even though hers is fixed now.

"You can say that again, but she will soon. And why doesn't Iyana want us together?" Olivia asked as Fitz slid into the driver's seat of his car.

"Apparently your girl had a crush on me first and you knew it." Fitz started up his car and looked over at Olivia.

"Oh my God she's holding onto middle school shit, she cannot be serious." Olivia laughed.

"Yeah, well she is. That girl is a nut case." Fitz laughed as well.

"Oh, I see. I feel so bad for Brie. She's caught up in this mess now." Olivia misses her goddaughter miserably, but she already knows Iyana will not let her see Brie. Olivia wouldn't be surprised if Jenna isn't Brie's godmother now.

"That's her loss babe."

"Yeah you're right."

Pulling up to Marcus block, Fitz spotted Zach and his boys hanging outside of his house. Fitz parked his car in the parking spot behind Marcus's car, and him and Olivia got out. Fitz wrapped an arm around Olivia pulling her close to him. One of Zach boys pointed to Fitz and Olivia, which prompted Zach to turn around. The menacing look that washed over his face didn't scare Fitz a bit.

Fitz cockily smirked at Zach and tightened grip he had around Olivia's shoulders. Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.

Marcus door was opened, so they walked inside. Marcus and Raleigh weren't downstairs, Fitz and Olivia assumed they were upstairs. Music was blaring from up there, and Fitz had an idea of what they were doing.

They waited for Marcus and Raleigh on the couch.

"Ya'll are so nasty," Olivia said the moment Marcus and Raleigh joined them in the living room.

"Sorry," Raleigh coyishly laughed.

"Shut up I know Fitz be tearing that thing up." Marcus replied giving them both a look.

"You already know bro," Fitz gave Marcus a pound.

Olivia hit his shoulder. "Can we go now I am starving."

"Aww babe don't be so sensitive," Fitz kissed Olivia's forehead.

"Whatever."

"Your boy is outside with his crew." Fitz warned Marcus.

"That bitch ass nigga man I can't stand him." Marcus spat.

"That makes the both of us." Fitz replied.

The foursome ended up at Friday's. It was relatively empty when they were seated. Fitz liked it better like this since this Friday's tends to get packed almost like a club would. They don't call this Friday's, Club Friday's for nothing.

"Ya'll should come to New York with Liv and I once the school year is over." Fitz said to Marcus and Raleigh.

"You're going to see Theo?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, you know he stay in the bad ass brownstone. We don't even have to get a hotel." Fitz informed the group.

"You know we're in." Marcus replied with Raleigh nodding her head.

"Cool."

"Hey Liv, do you mind going spring shopping with me next weekend. I honestly don't have a sense of a fashion and could use a hand." Raleigh asked Olivia.

Fitz squeezed Olivia's knee. He didn't know what she was going to say, he just hoped she remained civil.

"Yeah, I don't mind. I have to do some shopping too." Olivia replied.

"Aight cool."

Fitz smiled. He isn't expecting Olivia and Raleigh to become besties. But he is sure Olivia could use an acquaintance right now. Tonight, was one of the first few nights that was not filled with drama and Fitz enjoyed it. Him and Olivia has been through a lot in the short months they've been together, but Fitz wouldn't have it any other way. If he have to go through a storm, he wouldn't want weather it with no one else but Olivia.

* * *

 **Babes, did you like it? As always, leave your thoughts! Another update will be done by next Sunday.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola Babes, I know I am late with the update and for that I apologize. However, I have some good news! I was recently admitted into TFA (Teach for America). Ya'll know I am from Philly and this is where I wanted to be placed, however I was placed in Delaware. Ya'll I have never been away from home and I am struggling with this decision, anyway I just wanted to shared this with ya'll.**

 **I tried to make this chapter less drama and more fluff, hopefully ya'll will like it! As always leave your thoughts!**

* * *

 **Olivia**

 **Three Weeks Later….**

Olivia pulled up to Raleigh's house and grabbed her cell phone from the console to tell her she was outside.

"Hello." Raleigh answered.

"Hey girl, I'm outside." Olivia replied.

"Okay be out in five."

"Okay."

While she waited, Olivia called Fitz since she hasn't spoken to him all morning. He answered on the first ring.

"Hey babe," he greeted with a yawn.

"Hey, I'm outside of Raleigh's house. Babe this shit is weird. I can't believe I am hanging out with this girl. The same girl you hooked up with." Olivia have been battling with her inner self about hanging out with Raleigh ever since Raleigh asked if they could go shopping. They've shared the same guy for God sake.

"I know its weird, but she seems cool. And you could use a friend outside of me Liv." Fitz laughed. He was right. Olivia have no friends outside of Fitz. Iyana was Olivia's only friend. Sure, she has in school associates, but she doesn't consider them cool enough to hang out with outside of school.

"I know. Am I trippin' though babe, this is weird right?" Olivia wanted to make sure she wasn't tripping.

Fitz continued laughing, "it is, but didn't you say that it would be an interesting story to tell our kids." He reminded her.

"I did." Olivia agreed.

"Alright then, you're gonna have fun on your little shopping spree." The positive vibes Fitz were emulating was much needed. Lately, his maturity and positivity has been admirable. The turnaround he is doing is amazing, and Olivia is loving it.

"I love you." Olivia smiled.

"I love you too. Come over when you're done."

"Okay."

Just as Olivia was hanging up, Raleigh was walking out of her house. She looked cute in her T-shirt dress, jean jacket, and riding boots. The dress was loose fitting surprisingly. Olivia is happy Raleigh is beginning to come out of that phase of leaving nothing to their peers' imagination. Once she started dating Marcus, she did an entire 360 with her appearance.

"Hey girl," Raleigh greeted as she slid into the passenger seat of Olivia's car.

"Hey, you look cute." Olivia complimented.

"You do too, but that's nothing new." Raleigh replied.

"Oh, girl stop it," Olivia knew Raleigh was right, but she didn't want to come off cocky.

After Raleigh buckled her seatbelt, Olivia pulled off heading towards the King of Prussia Mall. Midway through the ride, Raleigh turned towards Olivia and asked the question that Olivia couldn't find the words to ask.

"Us hanging out is weird right?" Raleigh hesitantly asked. The question wasn't an easy one to ask.

Olivia let out a huge sigh of relief, "yeah it is. I guess 'cause you and Fitz were hooking up right before him and I got together." Olivia admitted.

"Yeah I can understand that." Raleigh nodded her head.

"How about this, we won't talk about him regarding sex to make things less awkward." Olivia suggested.

"Cool with me." Raleigh agreed.

"Okay."

The girls arrived at King of Prussia Mall about thirty minutes later. The mall was relatively empty. The girls hit up Forever 21, Banana Republic, Express, Finish Line, Gap, Urban Outfitters, and Zara. They were able to grab most of their summer clothes if not all. Olivia picked out almost all of Raleigh's outfits that fit her shape perfectly without revealing too much. Olivia has a career in styling, but she wants to go to school for nursing. The girls grabbed lunch at Five Guys since they were in the mood for burgers.

"I know it's none of my business, but it's a shame how Iyana has been acting lately. I mean ya'll were like sisters and the way she is going around the school talking about you is corny as fuck." Raleigh expressed as she sipped her lemonade.

"Honestly, I can't believe it either. I never thought Iyana and I would fall out over a boy. We vowed to never let a boy come between us and look what happened. But, I am glad I found out now that she is fake versus finding out 20 years from now." It hurts that Iyana is no longer in Olivia's life as a friend, mainly because of Brie. However, there is no need in crying over spilled milk. Olivia just have to cut her losses and move on.

"Definitely."

"I see things with you and Marcus are getting serious." Olivia wanted to switch gears. Talking about Iyana is still a sensitive subject for Olivia.

"Yeah who would've knew right," Raleigh laughed.

"I didn't see that shit coming at all." Olivia popped a few fries in her mouth.

"Neither did I girl, but I love that boy so much, and I honestly can't see life without him." The sparkle in her eyes confirmed her feelings.

"Aww that's how I feel about Fitz." Olivia agreed. She can definitely relate to Raleigh's feelings about Marcus.

"Girl the entire world can see how much the two of you love each other, even when ya'll were proclaiming to hate one another. I can only hope Marcus and I get to that point." Raleigh hopefully replied as she bit into her burger.

"You will. You already have him whipped." Olivia pointed out.

"That is true, and you have Fitz whipped."

The girls high fived each other.

"This isn't as weird as I thought it would be." Olivia never thought she would be able to look past Raleigh and Fitz hooking up. Olivia thought those thoughts of Fitz and Raleigh hooking up would plague her mind and interfere with their shopping spree. But it didn't and Olivia is relieved.

"See I knew it wouldn't be."

"Ready to do some more shopping?"

"Yeah, might as well finish blowing this check."

The girls continued shopping and didn't leave the mall until it closed. By the time Olivia got home, she was exhausted. She called Fitz and told him she was too tired to come over, he understood, and they stayed on the phone until she went to sleep which wasn't much longer.

 **Fitz**

 **Two weeks later…**

Ever since Olivia and Raleigh went shopping, they've become as tight as glue. Fitz is happy that Olivia has gained a new friend, but he is starting to see less and less of his girlfriend. Fitz has to schedule in time to see Olivia now. Like today for example, school was released early, and normally when school is released early Fitz and Olivia hang out until they have to go to work. That wasn't the case today, Olivia and Raleigh are going to the nail salon after school. Fitz knew he wouldn't be able to see Olivia before work, so he just went straight to work after school.

"What's up man, you're here early." Fitz manager Jeff said as Fitz walked through the door of the Footlocker he works at.

"I know. I figured I could use the extra hours." Fitz replied heading to the back to put up his things.

Before he left out of the locker room, he called Olivia.

"Hey baby," she greeted. Her background was loud which meant she was either still in the nail salon or in her car with the radio blasting.

"Where are you?" Fitz asked.

"On my way home so I can get ready for work. Are you already at work?" She turned the music down in her car, so Fitz could hear her better.

"Yeah, I just got here."

"Why do you sound so down?"

"Because I haven't spent time with you in God knows when Liv." Fitz stressed agitated sounding like the big baby that he is.

"I know babe. I promise to make it up to you. I'm all yours this weekend." Olivia assured.

"Are you sure?" Fitz asked unconvinced.

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay we'll see. I have to go, I love you."

"I love you too."

Fitz walked back out front and started his shift. Midway through his shift, Zach and his crew walked in the store. They came in making a raucous. Of all the Footlockers in the city, why Zach chose to come to this one baffles Fitz. The stalking is becoming a little suspect. Fitz is beginning to think Zach is more obsessed with him than Olivia. Fitz tried to ignore Zach while he pretended to shop around, but of course Zach wanted to show off and further make a scene in front of everyone.

"Wait so your bitch ass work here?" Zach sarcastically asked.

Fitz ignored him for one reason only, he is at work. There is no way he will stoop to Zach's level and lose his job over bullshit.

"Yo can ya'll believe that Olivia is dating this fool. He probably can't even give her any money with the chump change he make here." Zach snarked causing a reaction from his boys.

Fitz continued to ignore him and walked to the opposite side of the store to help a customer.

"Gentlemen I am going to have to ask you to leave." Jeff politely said to Zach and his crew. It was clear they were in there to heckle Fitz and not buy anything.

"You're asking us to leave, why 'cause we're black. Man, if you don't get the fuck outta my face! I ain't going no damn where until your bitch ass employee over there meet me outside." Zach barked as he stepped up into Jeff's face.

"Sir, I am going to have to ask you to leave before I call the police." Jeff asked again calm.

"Fuck you! Aye Fitz I'm gonna catch you one of these days! Olivia been looking really good lately, I can't wait to fuck her again. I just might have to do a threesome with her and Jenna, you know that freaky bitch is down for whatever." Zach sneered as he left the store with his crew in tow.

Fitz felt like charging after Zach but knew that wouldn't be a good idea. After he was done with his customer, he went to the back to get himself together. While in the locker room he paced back and forth livid. Fitz was so pissed his vision was blurry. Fitz only cries when he is really angry or hurt. In this instance, he was fuming at the fact that he couldn't beat Zach's ass. Angry as he was, Fitz refused to let a tear fall. He wouldn't give Zach that ratification. He doesn't know how many times he clenched and unclenched his fist. He wanted to punch on something or someone badly.

After work, Fitz hopped in his car and drove over to Olivia parent's house. He parked behind her Camry and hopped out of his car. Fitz ran up the three stairs and banged on the door waiting for her to answer. She was still in her work uniform when she answered the door.

"Hey baby. What are you doing here?" Olivia threw her arms around Fitz hugging him.

"Your mom and dad home?" Fitz asked wrapping his arms around Olivia. Just seeing her was calming him down.

"No."

That was all Fitz needed to hear. He scooped Olivia up in his arms and shut the door with his foot. He locked it and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. Tossing her down onto her bed, Fitz stripped Olivia of her clothes, and the got rid of his. He crawled between her legs, skipped foreplay, and entered her swiftly, a condom was the last thing on his mind. He needed to release the pent-up frustration he had inside of him. He knew that sex would be the perfect stress reliever.

"Babe slow down," Olivia warned as Fitz stroked her roughly, showing no mercy on her poor vagina.

"I'm sorry," Fitz kissed her lips and slowed his strokes.

Olivia kept her hands-on Fitz stomach in case she had to push him away again if he lost control. But they were getting in the way. Fitz placed her hands above her head and intertwined their hands locking them in place. Olivia locked her legs around Fitz waist, pulling him deeper inside of her.

"Shit!" Fitz rolled his hips.

"Oh God yes!" Olivia cried meeting him stroke for stroke.

"You belong to me right?" Fitz needed his ego stroked right now.

"Yes daddy!" Olivia tried desperately to free her hands. He knew she wanted to grab his curls or scratch his back up.

"You better not ever give this away. This is mine all mine." Fitz huskily uttered with his lips against her earlobe.

Olivia couldn't verbally speak; only nonverbal cues were being expressed. Fitz was hitting all the right spots, he knew it, that's why she was so speechless. She kept nodding her head yes, and the satiated looked on her face confirmed her feelings.

"Baby I'm comin'," Olivia arched her back keeping Fitz waist trapped between her legs. There was no way he could mosey out of the tight grasp of her legs.

"Fuck!" Fitz lips went to the sweet nectar of Olivia's neck as he sucked on it while shooting his sperm inside of her.

He felt a thousand times better. It felt as if the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders. For a second, he forgot why he was mad.

"What's wrong baby?" Olivia asked as she held Fitz in place. He felt bad because he knew he was crushing her, but it felt so good being in her arms. The fact that she knows him so well amazes him.

"Zach came to my job today talking shit." Fitz sighed feeling himself getting worked up again.

"And what did you do?" Olivia asked as she stroked his curls.

"I had no choice but to ignore him. I was on the clock and I felt like a bitch. I swear I just wanna beat his ass again." Fitz gritted.

"No that's not gonna solve anything. You know how Zach is, he likes attention." Olivia replied.

"Whatever," Fitz rolled off Olivia.

"Babe I am serious." Olivia looked over at Fitz.

"I hear you." Fitz wasn't listening though.

 **Olivia**

The end of the school year was finally here. There was about two weeks left of school, and the attendance reflected that the school year was indeed coming to an end. Olivia thought she wanted to go on junior prom, but she decided against at the last minute. After thinking about it, Olivia thought the money she would've spent on her junior prom, she can save and spend it on senior prom. Plus, she has to start saving for college. With some of the extra money she has left, Olivia will use that for her weekend with Fitz in New York. She is so excited for their trip. She can't wait to meet Fitz older brother Theodore.

With the end of year comes finals. Olivia's teachers are trying to emulate college classes, and each one of her classes assigned finals. Olivia isn't looking forward to taking any of her finals, even though she knows that she will ace all of them. She's concerned about Fitz though, he's smart for sure, but he barely shows up for classes, and Olivia doesn't want that to affect how his teachers will grade his finals. Some of their teachers hold grudges and Olivia doesn't want that for Fitz.

"Babe I think you need to speak with our teachers." Olivia said to Fitz as they took a break from studying. They were studying for their anatomy and physiology final.

"For what Liv? I am not kissing anybody's ass for an A." Fitz replied shutting down the idea.

"It's not about kissing ass, it's about making amends." Olivia countered.

"Making amends for what? I don't give a fuck about our teachers Liv." Fitz ousted with a shrug.

"I just don't want them to fail you." Olivia stated.

"They won't or else I am beating all their asses." Fitz joked.

"Stop playing, we have to graduate together, and go to college together." Olivia scooted over on her bed and climbed on Fitz lap straddling him.

"And we will babe. Do you still wanna go to Georgetown?" Olivia can't remember Fitz still remembers her dream school. Olivia always talked about Georgetown being her dream school ever since she learned how amazing their law program is.

"You remembered?" Olivia asked surprised.

"Yes Liv, I remember everything you've ever told me." Fitz stated.

"Mmm tell me something." Olivia wanted to test his memory.

"You're scared of elephants." Fitz pointed out. Olivia has only shared this with a few people. She's embarrassed of her fear of elephants. She told Fitz this years ago when they were in middle school and he remembered it. This man truly loves her.

"Babe you remembered?" Olivia didn't know why she was crying but tears were falling from her eyes.

"Why is your crybaby ass crying?" Fitz laughed as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"I don't know. I guess I am just super emotional for some reason. I really love you Fitz. I am obsessed with you so much it's sickening." Olivia laughed through her tears.

"I love you more baby, and I am just as obsessed with you as you are with me. We're in this shit forever Olivia Carolyn Grant." Fitz lovingly said.

"What if I want you to take me last name?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

"Baby I will take your last name if that means being with you forever." Fitz leaned in and kissed her lips.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Pope, it has a ring." Olivia smiled.

"It does but Olivia Carolyn Grant sounds better." Fitz shrugged.

"You're right." Olivia kissed him again.

"So, I guess we're gonna be killing it at Georgetown together." Fitz said to a shocked Olivia. They haven't spoken about college yet. She's glad the conversation is going easier than she could've ever imagined.

"Are you serious!" Olivia threw her arms around Fitz hugging him tight.

"Yes, I can't be away from you for four years." Fitz squeezed her.

"And I can't be away from you for four years." Olivia pulled Fitz in for another kiss.

* * *

 **Babes this update was short I know, again I hope you all liked it! Leave your thoughts!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I know I have MIA and I don't even have a legit excuse, so all I'ma say is ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Fitz**

Although he didn't want to do it. Fitz took Olivia's advice and went to talk with his teachers about his final grades. Finals were scheduled to start tomorrow, and Fitz wanted to know where he stood with his grades. He can bet two out of his five teachers probably were going to give him a hard time, but he couldn't be mad at nobody but himself. He hasn't been an exemplar student thus far in his high school career, so he isn't looking to be treated as one.

The first teacher he wanted to speak with was Mr. Forest. Their relationship is the most solid of all his teachers. Fitz isn't too worried about his final grade in Mr. Forest's class.

Knock. Knock. Fitz entered after the second knock. Mr. Forest was sitting at his desk preparing his final.

"Fitz is everything alright?" Mr. Forest asked as he looked up from his computer.

"Yeah. I just want to talk about my final grade in your class." Fitz replied as he took a seat at one of the plethora empty chairs.

"Why you already know you have an A." Mr. Forest replied confused.

"Are you serious? I barely show up to your class." Fitz shockingly replied. He wasn't expecting to fail Chemistry, but he wasn't expecting to get an A either.

"I know. But I don't grade you based on whether you show up to my class or not. I grade you on your work quality and you produce quality work Fitzgerald. In college that is how most of your professors will operate. Now that is not to say don't show up to class, but with the brain you have, I don't see why you would have to. You are a genius." Mr. Forest complimented.

"Thanks man. I know I have been an asshole and for that I do apologize. I think being with Liv have put a whole new perspective on things. Of all my teachers you are my favorite because you never turned your back on me even when I gave you my ass to kiss." Fitz sincerely apologized.

"I am happy you finally came to your senses in regard to Olivia. Anybody with eyes can see that you two were and are in love with each other. She is perfect for you Fitz. You better not fuck up with her or else you will spend a lifetime trying to replace her. And I never turned my back on you because I know what kinda young man you are, and I see your potential."

"Thanks man." Fitz stood up from the chair and hugged Mr. Forest.

"No problem." Mr. Forest hugged Fitz back.

"Now I gotta go kiss some more ass." Fitz laughed as he turned around to leave.

Mr. Forest laughed as well. On his way to Mrs. Luck his Calc teacher class, Iyana bumped into Fitz. She didn't look like herself. Her eyes were carrying huge bags underneath. Her hair was disheveled, and her clothes looked worn and old. Fitz isn't used to seeing Iyana like this, but she is a mom now, a single mom at that, and Fitz can only imagine how hard life is for her now that she has a baby.

"Damn, watch where you're going." She snapped sucking her teeth as she avoided eye contact with him.

"You bumped into me." Fitz reminded her.

"Whatever." Iyana flipped him the finger and kept walking. Fitz caught a whiff of her smell as she walked past, and he turned up his nose. She smelled musky.

Shaking his head, he continued on his route to Mrs. Luck class. She was sitting at her desk on the computer like Mr. Forest.

"Hey Mrs. Luck," Fitz greeted as he walked inside.

"Well I'll be damned it's gonna rain cats and dogs, hello Fitzgerald." Mrs. Luck sarcastically replied.

Fitz thought about sarcastically replying, but instead he took a seat biting his tongue. Honestly, if it wasn't for Olivia he would've ripped Mrs. Luck a new asshole.

"I just came here to talk about my grade." Fitz said as he bit the inside of his cheek.

"Mmm, what about it? You barely show up to my class and when you do you're a disruption." Mrs. Luck replied as she raised a brow.

"That is true, but I turn in my classwork and I pass all my tests. I think that's more important than showing up to class." Fitz countered.

"But you know attendance counts towards your participation grade which is a part of your overall grade in my class."

"So, what am I looking to end the year with in your class?" Fitz cut straight to the point.

"If it wasn't for your genius brain you'd fail, but you're looking to end the year with a high B."

"Okay cool. Oh, fix your glasses they're crooked." Fitz stood up from the chair and headed out of the class.

"Smart ass," he heard her say over his shoulder.

His next three teachers surprisingly were cool. Fitz is looking to end the year with two A's, one B, and two C's. As long as he passes that's all that matters.

Around lunch time he met up with Olivia. The first thing she asked was if he talked to his teachers, and he assured her he did. He also brought up Iyana and how he she didn't look like herself.

"Babe you had to see her, she looked homeless and she smelled." Fitz still can't get the image or smell of Iyana out of his head.

"She had an okay relationship with her mom, so I don't know what could be going on." Olivia replied, and Fitz could see the heartbreak in her face. No matter what they're going through, Iyana was like Olivia's sister.

Fitz wrapped an arm around Olivia and pulled her close hugging her into him. After school, Fitz took Olivia to Philly Flavors to cheer her up. She was still feeling down after hearing about Iyana. Once she got her water ice and pretzel, she cheered right up.

While they were enjoying their water ices and pretzels, Fitz phone rang. Marcus was calling.

"What's up bro?" Fitz greeted.

All Fitz heard was crying and screaming. He pulled his cell phone away from his ear and checked it to make sure it was Marcus calling. Seeing that it was, Fitz tried to make out who the cries and screams belonged to.

"Who is this?" Fitz asked alarmed which instantly alerted Olivia. He could feel her burning a hole in the side of his face.

"Fitz it's Marcus he was in an accident. He was on a dirt bike and got hit by a car. He's in critical condition. Oh my God I don't want him to die. You have to come to the hospital. We're at Einstein." Raleigh cried.

"I'm on my way." Fitz hung up. His cell phone fell out of his hand into the middle console as he sat their frozen in shock.

"What happened?" Olivia asked concerned.

"Marcus was hit off a dirt bike. He's in critical condition at Einstein." Fitz croaked out before letting out the biggest scream that rocked the entire car. He hit the dashboard repeatedly.

Olivia grabbed his hands and forced him to look at her.

"Baby you have to calm down. Let me drive." She replied calmly.

Fitz nodded his head and got out of the car. They switched seats and Olivia pulled off leaving Fitz to his thoughts. She drove way above the speed limit, but in a desperate time like this, nothing else mattered but getting Fitz to the hospital to be there for his boy.

Fitz was too distraught to talk, so Olivia gave them Marcus name and the receptionist told them what floor he was on. As soon as they got off the elevators, they spotted Raleigh. She was pacing back and forth bawling her eyes out. Olivia ran over to her and hugged her. Their growing friendship is getting closer and closer.

"What are the doctor's saying?" Fitz impatiently asked.

"They won't tell me anything, they need his mom to be here. She's on her way. Raleigh continued to cry.

"He's gonna be alright." Fitz sounded as if he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

Marcus's parents arrived a short time later. They both had worried expressions on their faces. Mrs. Walker came straight to Fitz. She fired question after question wanting to know about her son's condition. Fitz told her the doctors wouldn't tell him anything and that they were waiting for her and Mr. Walker to show up.

"Hi are you the parents of Marcus Walker here?" A gray haired older male doctor said as he walked into the waiting area.

"Yes, we're his parents. How is he?" Marcus mom replied pointing to herself and Marcus's dad.

"Mr. and Mrs. Walker, I am Dr. Bowie. Your son was in a near fatal accident. There was internal bleeding that we were able to stop, he suffered head trauma, a broken arm, and paralysis in his legs from a spinal cord injury he suffered as a result of the accident. With the right therapy, Marcus will get feeling back into his legs. He was moved from critical to stable condition, however we will watch him closely. Your son was lucky. He is heavily sedated right now, but you all are welcomed to see him." Dr. Bowie finished.

"Thank you, thank you." Mrs. Walker shook Dr. Bowie's hand repeatedly.

"You're welcome." Dr. Bowie patted Mr. and Mrs. Walker shoulders.

"Fitz, why don't you go in first." Mr. Walker said surprising everyone in the waiting room.

"Me?" Fitz asked confused.

"Yeah, you're the most level headed one, go in there so Marcus will know everything is alright regarding is paralysis.

"Okay." Fitz turned to Olivia and kissed her lips before following Dr. Bowie to Marcus's room.

Fitz said a quick prayer before walking into Marcus's room. There were tubes running all through Marcus's body. If it wasn't for the EKG machine, Fitz would've thought his best friend was dead.

"Damn man," Fitz said as he walked over to him. He took a seat by Marcus's bedside and grabbed Marcus's hand. "Bro, what happened? You never pay attention. You could've died, and you can't leave me here all alone. We're gonna get you back to your normal self man. The doctor said you have temporary paralysis, but you're gonna be walking in no time." Marcus gripped Fitz hand giving it a tight squeeze.

He peeled his eyes opened and looked over at Fitz. He cracked a weak smile through his chapped blood lips and asked "I'm fucked up bro."

"Yeah you are, but you're gonna be good." Fitz assured.

"Am I gonna be paralyzed forever?" Marcus asked with tears in his eyes.

"Nah man the doctor said it's temporary don't even worry about that just focus on getting better. You scared everybody bro, Raleigh out there losing her mind, Liv barely got us here in one piece, and your parents were too scared to come in here first, so they sent me in. Man don't ever do some dumb shit like this again." Fitz shook his head shuttering at the thought of losing his best friend his brother.

"You can tell everybody I'm aight." Marcus laughed which was followed by a cough.

"Alright man," Fitz stood up from the chair and left Marcus room.

He made sure to tell everyone that Marcus was okay. Everyone released a huge sigh of relief at hearing the news. Fitz and Olivia left the hospital and headed back to Fitz house. His father was at work leaving the two alone.

"What a day huh?" Olivia asked Fitz as they made themselves comfortable in his bed.

"Yeah I don't know what I would've done had I lost Marcus man." Fitz sighed.

"Well I am glad you don't even have to think about that." Olivia replied as she kissed Fitz chest.

Feeling his cell phone vibrate, Fitz grabbed his cell phone and looked at it. It was a text message from an unknown number.

"Who is that?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know babe."

Fitz unlocked his cell phone and pulled up the text. It read: **Your next pussy! Marcus rat ass is lucky he lived. Count your blessings bitch.**

"Babe you have to show the cops." Olivia said concerned.

"Liv I am not going to the fuckin' cops. I can handle him myself. I'll look like a pussy if I go to the cops." Fitz snapped.

"Fitz what do you mean handle it yourself. What the fuck are you trying to do?" Olivia frantically asked.

"Liv, I don't need this shit right now." Fitz pushed Olivia off him and left his bedroom.

* * *

 **AN: As always leave your thoughts babes, I hope ya'll enjoyed it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Olivia**

 **One month later…**

"Maybe you aren't…. maybe the test was wrong…take another one." Raleigh encouraged Olivia hopefully. They were sitting inside of Olivia's bathroom mulling over the fact that Olivia might actually be pregnant. Lately she has been feeling nauseous, she can't keep anything down, and she'd been fatigued severely. Olivia is hoping she is just sick especially since her birthday is next month. She is planning to go to the beach and have a good time, if she is pregnant, this will change everything.

"Raleigh I've taken 4 tests and they've all said the same thing. I have the face the music and accept the fact that I am pregnant." Olivia cried into her hands. She was sitting on the toilet, while Raleigh was sitting on the edge of the tub.

"I still think you should get your doctor to confirm it Liv just to be sure."

"You're right, will you go with me?" Olivia doesn't want to scare Fitz. In the back of her mind she is hoping the tests are somehow defective and that she isn't really pregnant. She can't be pregnant. She is attending Georgetown next fall. She can't attend Georgetown with a baby. Besides, she is not ready to be a mother, and Fitz damn sure isn't ready to be a father.

"Of course." Raleigh replied matter-of-factly.

"Thanks girl, please don't say anything to Fitz or Marcus."

"I won't. Now wipe your face so we can go catch our movie."

"Okay."

Raleigh left the bathroom to give Olivia privacy. Olivia threw some cold water onto her face and wiped it cleaned with a towel. She wrapped the pregnancy tests up in a toilet paper and left the bathroom. Olivia tossed the pregnancy tests into her nightstand drawer until she figured out her next move.

"Ready?" Raleigh asked once Olivia came downstairs.

"Yeah, let me call Fitz right quick."

Olivia pressed Fitz's contact name in her phone and waited for him to answer. He answered on the fourth ring.

"What's up Liv."

"What are you doing?"

"Chilling with the guys, what are you doing?"

"On my way to the movies with Raleigh, ya'll wanna come?"

"Ya'll wanna go to the movies with Raleigh and Liv?" Fitz asked his friends. Olivia rolled her eyes knowing they were probably playing the game and was going to say no. Like she predicted they all said no and of course Fitz wasn't going to be the odd ball and leave his friends.

"We're good babe, have fun love you."

"I love you too," Olivia sighed and ended the call.

"I knew their asses wasn't gonna wanna go." Raleigh said exactly what Olivia was thinking.

"Honestly though I'd rather they all be together playing that stupid ass game than be out on the streets trying to get revenge on Zach's bitch ass." Olivia is so happy Fitz and Marcus let the whole Zach thing go. They didn't go to the authorities, but they decided to just put that incident behind them. Marcus recovered miraculously, he has all feeling back in his legs and feet, and he is back to his normal self.

"That's so true. You still didn't tell Fitz that Zach still be stalking you on social media?"

Zach has made a bunch of fake accounts and have been messaging Olivia on Twitter, Instagram, and Facebook threatening her. At first, she ignored it, but now he's becoming incessant, and it's starting to really get on her nerves. She hasn't told anyone except Raleigh and she isn't planning on telling anyone else. She doesn't need to give Fitz another reason to want to kill Zach.

"No and I am not gonna tell him neither are you."

"You know I won't say anything, but Liv Zach is out of control at this point and I think for your safety you should tell someone else." Raleigh replied, and she was right. Olivia didn't want to be put in a situation where things get too far out of hand and help is no longer available.

"I know. I will." Olivia lied.

"Okay, well let's go I am sure we missed half of the movie by now."

"Alright."

 **Fitz**

"Hey ya'll." Melanie who is Marcus's older sister said as she walked into the house with her suitcase. She was home for summer break from college. Melanie attends Morgan State University. She just completed her freshman year.

"Hey Mels," everyone greeted back.

"Eww you've gotten fat, I guess that freshman 15 is true, but it's more like 45 for you." Marcus teased.

"Shut up ugly, I look good." Melanie twirled around showing off her amazing figure. Fitz tried his hardest not to look at her, but he couldn't help himself. Melanie has sure enough put on some weight and it definitely looks good on her. Fitz have always had this schoolboy crush on Melanie. She has the same complexion as Liv, with a round face, wide hazel eyes, button nose, full round lips, dimples, and an hourglass figure.

"Whatever," Marcus flagged Melanie.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're doing better, your ass scared me during finals, if I would've bombed it would've been your fault." Melanie came and sat right in between Marcus and Fitz. Fitz got a whiff of Melanie's perfume and she smelled as good as she looked.

"Thanks sis," Marcus leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Look at you Fitz getting all big," Melanie said nudging Fitz in his arm.

"Mel it hasn't even been that long since you last saw me." Fitz playfully nudged her back.

"Whatever ya'll getting big on me, my babies are growing up." Melanie dramatically replied dabbing at her eyes.

"You're such a clown." Marcus laughed.

"Ya'll know ya'll missed me. Anyways, I would love to chat some more, but I am tired as hell." Melanie got up and headed upstairs with her suitcase.

"Marcus no offense your sister is fine as fuck." Bryan said from across the living room.

"Man go 'head with that shit." Marcus shook his head.

"I'm just stating facts." Bryan shrugged.

"Yo, I'm thinking about breaking up with Raleigh." Marcus said shocking both Fitz and Bryan.

"What, why?" Fitz asked.

"Man, this whole relationship shit ain't me bro. I love Raleigh I do but being a one-woman man, I don't think is something I can do right now. It's too much temptation out there, and I'd rather break up with her then cheat on her. Besides, summer is here, and the bitches are gonna be out full force." Marcus was speaking as if he'd been thinking about this for a while now.

"I feel you bro which is why I am single." Bryan added.

"I mean I get what you're saying and all bro, but I don't know if I agree. Raleigh is a good loyal girl, and you already know how hard that is to come by nowadays. Why let go of something that is so right?" Fitz reasoned.

"That is true, but let me ask you something, you don't feel smothered in your relationship with Liv?" That question had Fitz stuck. He had to think about it before answering it.

"Sometimes I do, but I can't see myself leaving her call me crazy, but she is the one for me." Fitz was sure of this.

"Bro how do you know at 17 that she is the one?" Marcus wanted to know.

"I don't know. I just feel it man." Fitz shrugged.

"Man, you haven't even experienced the world yet. You're forgetting that we're off to college next year. How do you know that you won't meet your Mrs. there?" Marcus was really trying to convince Fitz to see things his way.

"I guess I'll see when we get there." Fitz was over this conversation.

"I love Liv to death bro you know that, but I just don't want you to make her your end all be all."

"I hear you. I gotta pee be right back." Fitz got up from the couch and went upstairs.

"Don't be sensitive." He heard Marcus say.

After peeing, Fitz washed his hands, and called Olivia.

"Hello," she whispered. He felt bad interrupting her movie.

"Come spend the night with me tonight."

"Okay. But you could've texted me that."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Hey Fitz, come here a sec," Melanie said before Fitz walked downstairs.

Fitz walked into her bedroom, "what's up Mel?" he asked looking around her bedroom awkwardly. She had changed into a pair of shorts and a sports bra. Fitz was trying his hardest again to not look at her.

"You, I can't get over how much you've grown in a year." Fitz watched Melanie eye fuck him and he shifted against her dresser uncomfortably.

"Mel I've gotten taller that's about it." Fitz didn't think he'd grown that much since he last saw Melanie.

"Come over here, why are you actin' all shy," she patted a spot next to her for Fitz to sit.

"I'm not shy Mel." Fitz walked over and sat next to her on her bed.

"How is college?" Fitz asked.

"It's a lot of work for sure nothing like high school. I actually have to work for my grades. But it is also a lot of freedom and not to mention the parties are crazy wild." Melanie replied.

"I can't wait until college."

"Where are you thinking about going?"

"Georgetown."

"Why Georgetown?"

"My girl wants to go there, plus I heard it's a solid school and it has my major."

"Wait you have a girlfriend, no way." Melanie nudged Fitz in his arm.

"Yeah I have a girlfriend we've been together for a few months now." Fitz smiled.

"Oh my God! I never thought I'd see you or my brother in a relationship." Melanie disbelievingly said.

"Yeah I'm growing up. I am not that same kid that used to chase behind you hoping I'd have a chance."

"Well maybe you should've never stop chasing 'cause you never knew what could've happened."

Fitz looked at Melanie with a raised brow. There is no way she has ever looked at him in that way. Even though she is only 2 years older than Fitz, she seems much older because of her maturity.

"Mels get outta here," Fitz was waiting for her to say she was joking.

Melanie climbed onto Fitz's lap straddling him, shocking the shit out of him. His first reaction was to push her off him. He knew this was wrong, but it felt right at the same time.

"Mel, I have a girl," Fitz protested.

"I know…I know…but I've wanted you for long Fitz…she doesn't have to know…I won't say anything…just one time please...that's all I need..." Melania began to ride Fitz and it took everything in him not to flip her over and fuck her brains out. He allowed her to dry hump him for a few more minutes.

"Nah Mel I can't." Fitz finally pushed Melanie off him and rushed out of her bedroom. He didn't even go back into the living room with Marcus and Bryan, he headed straight for the door.

"Bro where are you going?" Marcus asked.

"I'm out bro." Fitz left out of the house and hopped in his car.

He drove over to Olivia's house. He knew she wasn't back from the movies yet, but he was just gonna wait for her. He can't believe Melanie threw herself on him like that and what scared him the most was that he liked it and struggled like hell with his own thoughts to get her off him.

"Hey Fitz, Liv isn't back yet from the movies." Olivia's mother said as she answered the door.

"Is it alright if I wait for her?" Fitz asked.

"Of course, is everything alright?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay come in."

Fitz walked inside and shut the door behind him. Mrs. Pope went into the kitchen to finish cooking dinner Fitz assumed, so he went upstairs to Olivia's bedroom. As soon as he walked into her bedroom the smell of her perfume hit his nose and he smiled. Looking around for her remote, Fitz found it on her dresser. He tried to turn the TV on, but the batteries apparently died. Walking over to her nightstand, he opened the drawer, and something wrapped in toilet tissue caught his eye.

"What the fuck?" Fitz picked it up and he damn near went into cardiac arrest when he realized exactly what he was holding. "No, she can't be…she can't be…she can't be…" Fitz kept repeating over and over again.

Fitz held the 4-pregnancy test in his hand and sat at the foot of Olivia's bed waiting for her to return. So, many thoughts were running through his mind. He is not ready for fatherhood and she isn't ready for motherhood. They are not ready to be parents.

"Hey babe, I thought you wanted me to spend the night with you?" Olivia asked once she finally returned from the movies.

"Are. You. Pregnant?" Fitz asked holding the pregnancy test up as he looked Olivia square in the eyes. There was fear in those brown eyes of hers, she looked pale, and sick as a dog. Fitz is just hoping she's sick and not actually pregnant.

"Fitz – "

"Yes. Or. No?" Fitz gripped the pregnancy tests in his hand tightly.

"I don't know Fitz. I don't know." Olivia began to cry.

"We need to find out."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: This chapter is intense! Get ready!**

* * *

 **Olivia**

"Liv try not to stress yourself too much, it might just be a scare okay?" Raleigh said as Olivia pulled up to her house. They grabbed a quick bite to eat before they left the movies. Raleigh tried to keep Olivia's spirits up their entire night out, but her efforts failed. All Olivia could think about was if she was really pregnant or not.

"Okay, thanks again Raleigh," Olivia leaned over and hugged her.

"No problem call me later if you wanna talk." Raleigh broke the hug and got out of Olivia's car.

"Okay."

Olivia waited until Raleigh was safely in the house before she pulled off heading home. It took her 15 minutes to get home. She was just gonna run in, grab some clothes, and leave back out so she could stay the night with Fitz. If her parents were home, she was going to tell them she was staying the nigh with Raleigh.

"Hey Livia, how was the movie?" Maya asked from the living room.

"It was good." Olivia replied.

"Fitz is upstairs he's been here for a while waiting for you. He's in your bedroom." Maya informed.

"Really?" Olivia asked confused especially since he asked to stay with him tonight.

"Yeah. Is everything okay with you two?" Maya asked.

"Yeah why you ask?" Olivia instinctively placed a hand over her stomach. She didn't even know yet if she was pregnant, but she somehow felt like her mom knew.

"No reason just asking."

"Oh okay." Olivia headed upstairs.

"Hey babe, I thought you wanted me to spend the night with you?" Olivia asked Fitz as she walked into her bedroom.

"Are. You. Pregnant?" Fitz asked holding the 4 pregnancy tests up as he looked Olivia square in the eyes. Olivia eyes bucked at the sight of Fitz holding her pregnancy tests in his hands. How did he find them? And why was he in her nightstand drawer? Those were the questions running through her mind.

"Fitz – "Olivia tried to explain but was cut off by Fitz.

"Yes. Or. No?" Fitz gripped the pregnancy tests tighter in his hands.

"I don't know Fitz. I don't k now." Olivia begin to cry. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach like she was going to throw up.

"We need to find out." Fitz calmly replied with his head down.

"I know. Fitz if I am what are we gonna do?" Olivia slid down her wall crying into her hands.

"We're not ready to be parents. We are too young Liv. What about college?" Fitz said from the bed.

"Don't you think I know we're not ready to be parents and that we're too young. You think I actually wanna be pregnant Fitz. I have a future ahead of me and a baby will just slow me down." Olivia lifted her head from her hands and shot Fitz a look.

"When are you going to the doctor to find out?" Fitz asked with a brow raised.

"Wednesday that's when I am off, don't worry you don't have to go, Raleigh is going." Olivia shot at him.

"What do you mean she's going with you? Why would she go? Is she the father or something?" Fitz huffed raising his voice a little.

"Fitz calm down. She's going with me because I wasn't going to tell you until I was sure that I am actually pregnant." Olivia answered.

"Until you were sure or until you knew whose it was?" Fitz had the audacity to ask. Olivia had no idea what he was alluding to, but she damn sure wanted to know.

"What are you trying to say Fitz?" Olivia looked at him like she didn't even recognize him. He couldn't have been alluding to what she thinks he is.

"Are you fucking Zach again Olivia?" Fitz was talking out of his ass now and Olivia was seconds from punching him in the face for asking such a bullshit ass question.

"Why would you ask me that?" Olivia snapped.

"Why are you getting so defensive? It's a yes or no question." Fitz was still speaking in that calm tone and it was bothering Olivia at how calm he was in a situation like this.

"I am not fucking Zach again Fitz. You're such an asshole for asking me that." Olivia snorted.

"When was you gonna tell me that he is stalking you on social media. Do you like that shit or something?"

Olivia doesn't know what the hell has gotten into Fitz, but he was literally talking out of his ass right now. He seemed fine when they spoke on the phone earlier, and now he was speaking some total bullshit right now.

"I didn't wanna say anything because I want to put him behind us. I know how hell bent you were on trying to get revenge on him for what he did to Marcus and I didn't wanna add more fuel to the fire."

"Olivia you can't fix everything that's your problem. You're supposed to come to me with things like that." Fitz got up from the bed and headed over to where Olivia was.

"I know, and I am sorry." Olivia apologized. She honestly didn't know what she was apologizing for.

"Let me know for sure if you're going to the doctor on Wednesday." Fitz dismissed her apology as he dropped the pregnancy tests on Olivia's dresser and left her bedroom.

Olivia watched him leave and she started crying all over again. She expected way more support and comfort from Fitz. She can imagine that he is in shock about her possibly being pregnant, but he had to know the possibility of that happening, especially since they rarely use condoms. Fitz knows how forgetful she is and that she missed a few pills here and there, yet he refused to pull out. If she is pregnant, they need to have a mature conversation on what they're gonna do, and if she isn't, then she is gonna suggest they take a break. She loves Fitz to death. She's in love with him, but they're smothering each other, and she doesn't want him to become her entire world. She wants to look back at her teenage years and early twenties and every memory is Fitz. How will she have any experiences and know exactly what she wants in life if everything revolves around Fitz. Maybe she's being selfish, but she can't help how she feels.

After showering and dressing for bed, Olivia grabbed her cell phone and hopped in bed. She went onto Facebook and scrolled down her timeline. Raleigh put up a status about the movie they went to see. Marcus put up a status about how hungry he was and if anyone was willing to bring him something to eat. Some girls decided to flirt with him and that caused Raleigh to start arguing with those girls under Marcus post. Olivia laughed and kept scrolling until she saw a post from Fitz. It was from an hour and a half ago.

 **Fitzgerald Grant: College is doing her good** **I can't wait to get there especially if all the women look as good as her. Nothing or nobody will stop me.**

Olivia blinked away the tears that were forming. She knew there was a reason Fitz was acting so weird and now she knows why. Some girl had him in his feelings and Olivia was going to get to the bottom of who this chick was. His jab about nothing or nobody confirmed for Olivia that if she is pregnant, she won't be keeping the baby. There is no way she will raise a baby alone especially when she didn't create it on her own.

"Two can play that game." Olivia said out loud feeling petty.

 **Olivia Pope: In case you were wondering, yes I am single.**

Olivia comments and messages instantly blew up. Raleigh called her soon after. Olivia ignored her phone call, she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Fitz texted her about two hours after she put up the status.

 **Boyfriend: So, you're single now? When did you plan on telling me?**

Olivia didn't text him back, she placed her cell phone on the nightstand and went to bed. The next morning, she woke up to missed texts and calls from Fitz and Raleigh. She also had over a hundred messages on Facebook from people from her school and neighborhood. Olivia pulled her tired body from her bed and got ready for work.

"Liv, what time do you get off?" Maya asked before Olivia left out for work.

"I close tonight, why you need me for something?" Olivia grabbed a bottle of water and an apple.

"Your father and I are going to A.C. with some friends, we'll be gone before you get off. We'll be gone four days. Are you staying here or with Nana?"

"Here I love Nana, but she be tripping sometimes."

Maya laughed, "now Olivia I know you're gonna have Fitz over please make sure that you two are being safe I am seriously too young to be a grandma." Maya warned.

"Okay." It might be a little too late for practicing safe sex.

"I love you, have a good day at work."

"I love you too, you and Daddy have fun I am so jelly." Olivia hugged and kissed her mom before leaving out the house.

On her way to work, Fitz called her again. Olivia ignored his call and called Raleigh back instead. She'd rather talk to Raleigh instead of Fitz fearing that she was gonna say something she would regret.

"Girl what the hell is going on? I have been calling and texting you all night and morning. You had me so worried." Raleigh rambled off.

"Fitz found my pregnancy tests and practically blew up on me accusing me of still fucking Zach. Come to find out some chick he knows has him in his feelings and is the reason he was tripping." Olivia filled Raleigh in.

"What chick?" Raleigh wanted to know.

"I don't know who she is. All I know is she's in college." Olivia informed.

"Wait…Marcus sister is home from college…you think that's who he's talking about?" Raleigh asked.

"It has to be I forgot all about Marcus sister. I remember the little crush Fitz had on her I didn't think it was serious or anything." Marcus older sister Melanie is very pretty. All the boys use to chase after her and Olivia is sure they still do.

"Do we have to beat her ass?" Raleigh seriously asked.

"No," Olivia laughed. Melanie doesn't need to be checked, Fitz does.

"Okay just say the word."

"Girl you're a mess."

"Is Fitz going with you to the doctor's now that he knows?"

"Yeah we're supposed to go on Wednesday."

"I still think you're not and even if you are it's not the end of the world Liv."

"It will be the end of my relationship with Fitz I know that for sure."

"Why you say that?"

"He's made it very clear that he isn't ready for a baby."

"If you are pregnant, are you gonna get an abortion?"

"I don't know it depends on how far along I am."

"You have some tough decisions girlfriend, I'll be praying."

"Thanks girl. I just pulled into work, I'll call you later."

"Okay, talk to you later." Raleigh hung up.

Olivia parked in the parking lot and hopped out. As she was walking to the entrance of her job, she bumped right into Fitz.

"Now I have to stalk to you to talk you? I am starting to think you really like crazy guys. Do I have to start acting like Zach to get your attention?" Fitz pulled Olivia to his car roughly by her arm.

"Let go of me!" Olivia yanked away from him.

"So, you're single huh?" Fitz snarled hopping in Olivia's face.

"And you're fucking Melanie?" Olivia watched Fitz entire face change at her accusation.

"What?" He asked with furrowed brows.

"You heard me…are you?" Olivia pushed Fitz.

"No." Fitz denied with a smirk.

"Yet you're posting about her on Facebook," Olivia shrugged ready to punch on him.

"I'm not fucking her and that's all that matters. You need to take that status down because last I checked you aren't single."

"I feel single." Olivia admitted because that's how he was making her feel.

"Well you're not." Fitz told her.

"Whatever I have to clock in Fitz." Olivia tried to walk away but Fitz stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"I love you," he pulled her into him hugging her.

"Mhmm love you too." Olivia mumbled.

"Give me a kiss." Fitz broke the hug and puckered his lips.

Olivia rolled his eyes and pecked his lips.

"A real kiss." Fitz sucked his teeth.

Olivia pulled him down to her and kissed him for real this time. Once it started getting too passionate she pulled away.

"Bye Fitz."

Olivia walked away heading into her job.

 **Fitz**

"So, wait she might actually be pregnant?" Marcus asked Fitz.

They were on the courts shooting hoops. Fitz came straight to the park after leaving Olivia's job.

"Yeah me we find out Wednesday." Fitz replied.

"Bro what if she's pregnant? What the fuck are ya'll gonna do?" Marcus as the million-dollar question.

"I don't know. I know I can't just come out and tell her to abort the baby." Fitz shot and missed which is rare.

"I mean if you know you're not ready and she's not then that's the best option." Marcus grabbed the rebound and laid the ball up.

"You're right…and I've been thinking more about what you said….and I think Liv and I should take a break. I love that girl man but we're getting way too serious way too fast." Fitz watched Marcus shoot a three and make it.

"See I'm always right…and who knows maybe ya'll are meant for each other…but right now bro you're young enjoy life." Marcus shot a mid-range jumper and missed. Fitz grabbed the rebound and laid the ball up.

"Have you talked to Raleigh?" Fitz wanted to know. He shot a mid-range jumper and made it.

"Nah haven't gotten around to it yet. But I'll break it to sooner or later." Marcus shrugged.

"I hear you man." Fitz shot a three and made it.

Feeling his cell phone vibrate, Fitz pulled it out of his Nike basketball shorts. Melanie texted him.

 **Mels: Hey, meet me later tonight at the park.**

 **Fitz: For what?**

 **Mels: Just be there please.**

 **Fitz: Okay**

"You never told me why Zach called you a rat, bro." Fitz said as he shoved his phone in his pocket. It's been a month since the incident and Zach's threat on Fitz, and Marcus still haven't told Fitz why Zach attacked him in the first place.

"He thinks I am the one that ratted him out and got him locked up the last time. He used me as an alibi and didn't even tell me, so when I was questioned by the cops I told the truth and he got mad." Marcus explained.

"Damn and you know he's been stalking Liv and she didn't even tell me." Fitz dribbled the ball a few times and shot missing terribly.

"He's not gonna stop Fitz you know that. He has this sick twisted obsession with Liv." Marcus shot a free throw and made it.

"I know but what am I supposed to do beat his ass?" Fitz knew he could beat Zach's ass, but would that stop Zach's assault on Olivia.

"I don't know bro. Damn I hate that ya'll in this situation."

"Me too man."

The fellas stayed at the courts for another hour before they left. By the time Fitz got home he was exhausted from the heat. After showering, he took a nap. When he woke back up he had a missed call from Melanie. Fitz called her back.

"What's up Mels?" He groggily asked with a yawn.

"Your dad home?" She asked.

"No, why?"

"I'm coming over."

"I thought you wanted me to meet you at the park later on tonight." Fitz rubbed his eyes and checked the time on his TV. It was only after 4 in the afternoon.

"I can't wait that long."

"Mels I have a girl." Fitz reminded her.

"Yeah I know. I'll be over in 10 minutes."

"Alright." Fitz sighed and placed his cell phone on the nightstand. He knew nothing good was gonna come out of this, but it's Melanie and she is tempting as hell.

He got out of his bed and threw on some sweats and a T-shirt. Grabbing his cell phone back off the nightstand, Fitz went downstairs to wait for Melanie.

Knock. Knock. Knock. Melanie was knocking on the door 10 minutes later. Fitz opened the door and she walked in. She was wearing a white sundress and white Converse's. Her hair was in long box braids and her face was bare of any makeup. She's a natural beauty like Olivia. Fitz ran his eyes over her body and licked his lips. He stepped aside allowing her inside of the house.

"You like nice. You're going out or something?" Fitz asked once they were in the living room.

"I'm supposed to be going to Friday's with my girls." Melanie kicked her shoes off and got comfortable.

Fitz nodded his head and turned on the TV.

"So, I heard you dating Olivia." Melanie said looking at Fitz.

"Yeah that's my girl." Fitz confirmed.

"I always knew you two would date, she's a cute girl. I heard she's a little fast though. You sure you can handle her?" Melanie scooted closer over to Fitz.

"I can definitely handle her and where you heard that from?" Fitz hates that so many people have this false perception of Olivia.

"Before I left for college it was all over the school how fast she is, plus I heard you and Marcus talking about her plenty of times. I am surprised the girl ain't pregnant yet." Melanie shook her head.

"She might be," Fitz blurted out.

"By you?" Melanie shockingly asked.

"Yes." Fitz focused on the TV. He knew he shouldn't have opened his big ass mouth. Melanie is the last person he should be telling his business too.

"Wow Fitz a baby is gonna change everything you know that right?"

"Yeah I know that."

"Well I am here you know that until I go back to school of course, but I'm here if you wanna talk." Melanie placed a hand on Fitz knee and gave it a squeeze.

"Thanks," Fitz replied with his eye trained on the TV. He was too afraid to look at her because he didn't trust himself honestly.

"No problem, you look stressed let me relieve your stress." She sounded just Raleigh did that time she came over after Fitz got jumped.

"Mels this ain't right you know that…" Fitz protested putting some space between them.

"I promise I won't say anything. I told you that. I want you so bad Fitz you don't understand." Melanie climbed on Fitz lap like she did back in her bedroom yesterday afternoon.

Fitz bit the bottom of lip. He vowed he would never hurt Olivia intentionally and here was doing the very same thing he said he wouldn't. It felt like he was having an outer body experience as he watched himself flipped Melanie onto her back and begin to sex her like he was a single guy.

Fitz was so caught up in his adultery that he never saw Olivia come in. It wasn't until he locked eyes with the girl he confessed his love to, the girl he said he would go to college with, marry, and have children with, that he was brought back to reality.

"Fuck!"

Fitz hurriedly climbed off Melanie and pulled his briefs and shorts back up.

"What's wrong?" Melanie asked. She sat up on the couch and saw a stunned Olivia staring at them with tear flooded eyes.

Olivia was frozen in place. The rise and fall of her chest were the only indication that she was breathing.

"Liv…babe…I can explain." Fitz tried to reach out to her. Olivia snapped out of her daze and ran out of the house.

"Liv!"

Fitz chased after her. By the time he made outside, Olivia had already pulled off. Fitz ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He immediately regretted having sex with Melanie. He doesn't even know why the hell he did it in the first place. Temptation is sure one hell of a drug.

"Everything is gonna be alright, she'll come around." Melanie snaked her arms around Fitz waist and kissed his back-shoulder blade.

Fitz pulled away from her. "Stay the fuck away from me!" He bellowed before going back inside of the house.

Fitz knew calling Olivia wasn't going to be successful let alone texting her. She needed to cool down, so he chilled even though he was itching to text and call her. He thought he was being smothered, he thought he a needed break from their relationship, but in this moment all he wanted was her, all he wanted was to be in her presence.

Fitz didn't call Olivia until around 11 that night and she sent him to voicemail. He tried his luck at texting her.

 **Fitz: I can understand if you don't wanna be with me anymore. But I am truly sorry, and I never meant to hurt you Liv. I swear to God I never meant to hurt you. I love you and that will never change.**

Surprisingly she texted right back.

 **Girlfriend: You don't love me. You never loved me. But it's okay 'cause I am done with you! You can be with Melanie and any other girl you want for that matter. If I am pregnant don't worry I won't be keeping the baby.**

 **Fitz: I'll always love you Olivia.**

 **Olivia**

"That dirty dick dog, wanna go bust his windows?" Raleigh dead seriously asked. They were sitting on Olivia's bed talking about how Olivia caught Fitz cheating with Melanie.

"No that's what he's probably expecting. Would it sound crazy if I said I saw this coming?" Olivia dabbed at her swollen eyes. She's tired of crying, but the tears won't stop falling. Regardless if she saw it coming to see her man cheating on her shattered her soul. Her heart felt like it was ripped out of her chest and stomped on. She heard that saying before, but to actually feel it, is a feeling that is indescribable.

"You saw it coming?" Raleigh asked confused.

"Yeah I did. If it wouldn't have been with Melanie it would've been with someone else. Fitz was beginning to feel smothered in this relationship I know that because I was feeling the same exact way. I wish he would've come to talk to me instead of cheating. That's the part that hurts the most. He promised he never would hurt me intentionally, yet he cheats on me with his best friend sister. I feel like a fool." Olivia started crying all over again.

"You're not a fool he's the fool," Raleigh assured hugging Olivia.

"Cheating is so low Raleigh. I thought him, and I were above that. I thought we better than that I guess not."

Olivia knew Fitz wasn't perfect, but she fooled herself into thinking he was and that's where she went wrong. She knew at 16-years-old she shouldn't have been looking for the man of her dreams, but she did, and she fell for him hard. How is she supposed to recover after this?

"It's gonna be alright Liv."

Raleigh stayed with Olivia and Olivia appreciated Raleigh's company greatly. She would've gone crazy had she been alone.

Wednesday finally rolled around and it was time for Olivia to find out if she was pregnant or not. She didn't bother calling or texting Fitz, even though he blew her phone off. Raleigh instead went with Olivia to the doctor. As they waited for the results, Olivia practically chewed off her fingernails.

"Olivia I have some good news depending on how you take it," Dr. Bennett said as she walked into the room.

Olivia sighed. "Okay."

Dr. Bennet paused before responding. That pause felt like it was for an hour. "You are not pregnant." She replied.

Olivia felt like jumping into Dr. Bennett's arms. Instead she hugged Raleigh crying tears of joy.

"I told you!" Raleigh exclaimed.

"Stop forgetting to take your pills." Dr. Bennett warned before leaving the room.

"I will!" Olivia looked up at the ceiling and silently thanked God for getting her out of this one.

"Are you gonna tell him in person?" Raleigh asked once they were back in Olivia's car.

"Yup."

"Okay, good luck."

Olivia dropped Raleigh off and drove over to Fitz house. She hoped he was home. Seeing his Impala parked in front of his house, she parked behind it and hopped out. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Fitz answered.

"Liv," he was shocked to see her it was written all over his face. "Come in," he offered.

"I'm okay. I just came here to tell you that I am not pregnant, so now you can fully move on with your life without any attachment to me. Be blessed." Olivia turned and left before Fitz could respond and he could see her crying.

No, she isn't ready to close the chapter on their relationship, but she's no fool either. It hurts like hell knowing that they're over, but what he did to her was selfish. All he had to do was come and talk to her. For now, Olivia will focus on herself and bettering herself. Her birthday is next month. She'll be a senior in two months. Life is about to get real and it doesn't stop because her relationship with Fitz is over. Life is just about to begin.

* * *

 **What's next for this couple...or should I say ex-couple? Until next time babes!**


	16. Fact Check

FACT CHECK‼️

Fitz is not 16 he's 17 by now in this story. Olivia is 16.

Olivia's dad been here since the beginning of the story.

The description CLEARLY states DRAMA & Romance if it's too much for simply stop reading it. That's not going to stop my shine periodt!

For the rest, stay tuned!


	17. Chapter 17

**To those of you that are still rocking it out with me, thank you. To those of you that are not, that's fine too. Enjoy babes!**

* * *

 **Olivia**

"Happy Birthday Liv!" Maya and Eli sang as they burst into Olivia's bedroom with her gifts in their hands.

Olivia peeled her eyes opened and sat up in her bed. She yawned and stretched before a wide smile spread across her face.

"Thank you Mommy and Daddy." She groggily smiled.

"I cannot believe you're 17 already, Eli remember when she was first born?" Maya asked.

"I do. I thought she'd never grow into that big ass head." Eli and Maya laughed.

"Daddy!" Olivia pouted.

"But you did Princess and you're more beautiful now than ever even when the eye boogers in your eyes and crust around your mouth." Eli teased.

"Daddy!" Olivia knew she looked a hot ass mess, she didn't need her dad pointing out.

"Eli leave her alone." Maya said shooting him glance.

"Happy Birthday Princess, I hope you like it." Eli handed Olivia a gift box.

Olivia took the box and opened it. Inside was a gorgeous Louis Vuitton signature tote bag. The same purse Olivia's mom has that Olivia used to love borrowing.

"Thank you Daddy!" Olivia jumped out of her bed and hugged her father tight.

"You're welcome now you don't have to borrow your mother's." Eli hugged Olivia back then kissed her forehead.

"Thank God!" Maya exhaled.

"Happy Birthday Livia." Maya handed Olivia a Tiffany and Co. bag.

Olivia pulled out the box inside and opened it. Inside was a beautiful diamond heart necklace. Olivia has always been a sucker for jewelry.

"Aww Mommy it's beautiful." Olivia gushed at the stunning necklace her mother gifted her.

"I knew you'd like it." Maya beamed.

Maya helped Olivia place the necklace on. It hung perfectly around her neck.

"Thank you guys so much. I love you." Olivia hugged both of her parents.

"We love you more. Is everything set for your beach trip?" Eli asked.

"Yes. Simone texted me last night and said she's going to meet us there." Simone is Olivia's favorite older cousin. She lives in Jersey and is home from college on summer break.

"Okay cool, well when you get yourself together breakfast is ready." Maya said.

"Okay, thanks again guys I love my gifts." Olivia is convinced she has the best parents in the world.

"You're welcome," her parents responded simultaneously as they headed out of her bedroom.

Olivia's cell phone started ringing. She picked it up and seen that Raleigh was calling her.

"Hello." Olivia answered.

"Happy Birthday Liv!" Raleigh practically shouted with Stevie Wonder 'Happy Birthday' playing in the background.

"Thank you!" Olivia shouted back over the music.

Raleigh turned the music down. "You're welcome. I am so excited for this girl's only trip."

"So am I it is much needed."

"Absolutely! Well I don't wanna hold you up see you later."

"Okay, see you later." Olivia ended the call.

She checked her Facebook and all her friends and family were wishing her a happy birthday. Fitz even wished her a happy birthday. The post was simple nothing too dramatic. It said:

 **Fitzgerald Grant: Happy Birthday Liv.**

It's been a month since Olivia broke up with Fitz and she can admit that it's been rough. She basically deleted him from her life and that's hard when they live in the same city and have the same circle of friends. She deleted every picture they've ever took. She got rid of any clothing he ever left over her house. Anything that ever reminded her of Fitz she got rid of. Fitz has been begging and pleading Olivia to give him another chance, and she almost gave in. He called her two weeks after she caught him cheating bawling his eyes out like someone died. Olivia has never heard him cry like that before and she even started crying herself, but she knew if she gave in, then Fitz would think he can just cheat on her, cry and she'd forgive him. Olivia reminded Fitz that it is over between them and that he needs to move on with his life. That was the last time she spoke to Fitz.

Putting Fitz out of her mind, Olivia got herself decent before heading downstairs for breakfast. After eating with her parents, she went back upstairs and packed her clothes. Olivia, Raleigh, and Simone will be staying in Ocean City, Maryland for a week. Olivia loves the beach and she loves going to Ocean City, Maryland it's one of her favorite beaches to visit.

Once it was time to go, Olivia kissed and hugged her parent's goodbye. She loaded up her car and drove over to Raleigh's house.

"I thought your cousin was coming." Raleigh said as she slid into the passenger seat.

"She's meeting us there."

"Oh, okay cool, hopefully we run into some fine ass men."

"Girl fingers are definitely crossed."

Marcus broke up with Raleigh right after Olivia caught Fitz cheating with Melanie. The breakup caught Olivia by surprised and had her wondering if Fitz and Marcus had some type of pack set up or something. Raleigh didn't take the breakup as hard as Olivia thought she would've, unless she's trying to hide how she really feels. But she hardly cried and told Olivia that shit happens. If that isn't a front on how she feels, then Olivia admires Raleigh's courage.

When they pulled up to their beach house, Olivia spotted Simone's car. After parking, Raleigh and Olivia grabbed their things and walked inside the beach house. The first thing they saw was three unfamiliar guys playing pool in the game room blasting music as if they belonged.

"Um hello, who are you and what the hell are you doing in my beach house?" Olivia shouted.

The guys turned around and cut off the stereo. "Damn you fine." The chocolate one of the three said as he licked his full luscious lips. Olivia haven't seen a man that fine in a long time.

"Who are you?" Olivia asked again.

"They're with me Livvie," Simone said coming down the steps.

"What do you mean? I thought this was supposed to be a girl's trip?" Olivia asked confused.

"I know but after you told me about your breakup I thought you needed to be around some eye candy." Simone replied hugging Olivia.

"Don't be putting my business out there like that," Olivia gritted through a tight-lipped smile.

"Liv everyone goes through heartache it's okay. Anyway, Happy Birthday little cousin."

"Thank you." Olivia smiled.

"So, which one is off limits? I'm Raleigh by the way." Raleigh asked eyeing the men.

"Girl I like you already, the fine caramel one right there is off limits." Simone walked over to whom Olivia is assuming is her boyfriend.

Olivia is glad the chocolate one isn't off limits because he is easy on the eyes.

"Livvie and Raleigh this is Carter my boo, and his two frat brothers Aubrey and Christian." Simone introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Raleigh and Olivia replied simultaneously.

"Likewise, can I help you with your bags?" The chocolate one who's name Olivia now knows is Christian asked. His accent was so adorable he screamed southern boy.

"Yes." Olivia smiled. He smelled just as good as he looked.

Olivia scanned Christian and he met all her expectations. He was tall, handsome, and he smelled amazing. His hair was cut into a low fade, his eyes were light brown and mysterious, his lips were full and definitely kissable, and he had a full beard. If Olivia had to guess he was every bit of 21-years-old.

Christian led Olivia upstairs to her bedroom.

"Thank you," Olivia said once they reached her bedroom.

"No problem." Christian smiled as he sat her bags down.

"Do you go to Simone's school?" Simone attends Clark Atlanta University.

"No, I go to Morehouse."

"Awesome, what year?"

"I'll be going into my sophomore year come fall."

"What's your major?"

"Business Management."

"Business man huh? What do you plan on doing with your degree?"

"Well you know run a fortune 500 and be on Forbes something light." Christian popped his imaginary collar causing a laugh from Olivia.

"I hear that." Olivia continued to laugh.

"Nah I really just wanna open up my own clothing and sneaker store and hopefully build that into a franchise."

"That's amazing. I cannot wait to get to college."

"Where are you thinking about going?" Christian asked intrigued.

"Georgetown I wanna be a lawyer." Olivia replied.

"I heard that's a great school. What type of law are you interested in?"

"I wanna be a defense attorney." Olivia replied.

"Wow beauty and brains, you'll make one fine lawyer." Christian complimented.

"Thank you." Olivia blushed.

"Oh, and Happy Birthday." Christian winked.

"Thank you."

Olivia and Christian spent the next few hours talking. They just naturally fell into conversation. Olivia learned that Christian is a native of Georgia. He has five older brothers making him the youngest. He just turned 19 on the fourth of July. He recently gotten out of a relationship with a girl he's been dating for a year. And he pledges Omega Psi Phi.

"Olivia and Christian we're going to beach are you coming!?" Simone yelled upstairs.

"Yeah." Olivia didn't realize how much time have gone past.

"It doesn't seem like we've been talking for that long." Christian said.

"Yeah I know you're a great conversationalist." Olivia replied.

"And so are you, better than the airheads I've been coming across since my breakup."

"Well I'm gonna change and meet ya'll downstairs." Olivia said.

"Okay." Christian got up and left Olivia's bedroom.

Olivia changed into the yellow polka dot bikini she picked up from F21. The bikini top was a bandeau top and the bottom were high waisted. Olivia paired her bikini with a pair of yellow jelly sandals and a white lace cover up.

She threw her hair up in a bun and put on some lip gloss. She took a couple of flicks of herself in the floor length mirror and posted them on her Facebook page. Grabbing her beach bag, Olivia left her bedroom and joined the gang downstairs.

"Whoa this is creepy," Olivia said noticing Christian had on yellow swimming trunks. It complimented his chocolate skin amazingly.

"Look at ya'll matching." Raleigh said looking between Olivia and Christian.

"Definitely not planned." Olivia said with a laugh.

"Ya'll gotta take a picture this is just too cute." Simone said holding her hand out for Olivia's phone.

Olivia handed Simone her cell phone. Christian walked over to Olivia and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. It took everything in Olivia not to melt against him. Simone snapped a few pictures and the gang headed out to the beach.

"Look who keeps blowing up my phone." Raleigh showed Olivia.

Olivia peeked at her phone and saw the countless times Marcus called and texted Raleigh.

"Why is he blowing you up and he is the one who broke up with you?" Olivia asked confused.

"Cause I may have posted a picture of me and Aubrey kissing." Raleigh shrugged nonchalantly.

"Are you serious?" Olivia asked wanting to see proof.

"Mhm look," Raleigh showed Olivia the picture and sure enough Raleigh posted on her page a picture of her and Aubrey kissing.

"Girl you're a mess." Olivia laughed at Raleigh's pettiness.

"Oh well," Raleigh shrugged.

"I live for your pettiness. I love your crazy ass Raleigh thanks for everything girl." Olivia hugged her.

"I love you too Liv." Raleigh hugged Olivia back.

Simone snapped the picture of Olivia and Raleigh hugging.

"Liv come into the water." Christian said enticing Olivia as he waded the water.

"I'm okay, I came to look cute." Olivia teased doing a 360 spin.

"Yeah okay," Christian came out of the water and grabbed Olivia carrying her back inside of the water with him.

Unbeknown to Olivia, Simone was capturing it all. The gang stayed at the beach for about two hours before heading back to the beach house. While the girls showered, the boys made lunch. Olivia was surprised to walk downstairs and find a fruit spread, sandwiches, chips, and juice on the island.

"Well, well, well what is this." Olivia looked at the spread before her.

"This is your birthday lunch." Christian said.

"Enjoy ladies." Aubrey and Carter said as they headed upstairs to shower.

"Okay Simone what prayer did you say to get Carter's fine ass." Olivia wanted to know once the men were out of earshot.

"Girl southern men are just different." Simone smiled as she grabbed a grape.

"Yeah I see that." Raleigh added.

"Maybe I need to go to a school down south." Olivia replied.

"When are we applying." Raleigh laughed.

After eating lunch, the gang walked the boardwalk. Christian won Olivia a huge teddy bear. He is proving to be just the distraction she needed. It felt good being around someone fresh and new, someone she has never met before, and have no attachment to. She doesn't owe Christian a damn thing and he doesn't owe her anything and knowing that feels good.

 **Fitz**

"That hoe ass bitch is frolicking it up with that pretty motherfucker and here I am sulking over her ass. You know what, fuck her, since she is doing her, I am gonna do me." Fitz slurred as he finished his fourth shot of Henny.

Him and Marcus paid some guy to buy them a bottle of Henny and they've been drinking since.

"I ain't even mad at Raleigh's hoe ass. I knew what she was before I got with her, but she's gonna stop making me look like a bitch on Facebook." Marcus too slurred as he poured another shot.

"Both of ya'll sound like some pussies if you ask me. Isn't this what you both wanted? Ya'll wanted out of ya'll relationships so bad and now ya'll here sulking and shit." Bryan shook his head at them. He was the only sober one.

"Shut the fuck up." Fitz tossed a pillow at Bryan.

"Ya'll know I'm right. Fitz what you did to Olivia was fucked up and you know it. And Marcus you ain't shit for breaking up with Raleigh like that." Bryan continued to rant.

"I wish I could take that shit back man. I made a mistake." Fitz cringed at the thought of cheating on Olivia.

He's waited so long to be with her and when given the chance he cheats on her. He thought they were getting too serious. He felt like he was suffocating. Then she hit him with a pregnancy scare and it scared the fuck out of him. He reacted purely off emotion. He should've just talked to her instead of cheating on her. Now he's lost her for good he is sure, and he is forced to watch her go off into the sunset with another guy. That shit hurts it's a pain he hasn't felt since losing his mom.

"Well you can't take it back now you just have to move on and learn from your mistake man." Bryan maturely said.

"He's right Fitz. My sister ain't shit for pursuing you knowing you have a girl, but you should've stood your ground. Now you lost ya girl forever." Marcus said. Marcus wasn't mad when he found out Fitz fucked Melanie. He was madder at Melanie for pursuing Fitz knowing Fitz was in a relationship.

"I know man. I know." All Fitz could do was shake his head.

Later that night, Fitz decided to call up Jenna. He hasn't spoken to her in awhile and he hopes she is done with Zach. He could use her company right now.

"What do you want?" She answered with attitude.

"Damn hello to you too." Fitz snapped.

"You're only calling me because your little girlfriend broke up with your cheating ass." Jenna sarcastically replied.

"How do you know I cheated?" Fitz questioned.

"Cause I know you. Now what do you want?" Jenna impatiently asked.

"Come over."

"Oh hell no Fitz I am not some rebound chick."

"You know you want to I give you the best dick you've ever had." Fitz arrogantly replied.

"Whatever boy," Fitz could hear her smirking and he knew he had her at this point.

"Let me know when you're outside."

"Okay."

Fitz ended the call. He was still a little drunk, but not as bad as he was earlier. He showered and changed his clothes before Jenna came over, he planned on getting some and he wanted to be fresh.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Damn finally."

Fitz was rushed by Zach and his boys. He was wrestled to the floor and immediately started getting stomped on.

"You thought you could take another bitch from me huh?" Fitz heard Zach say as he continuously stomped and punched on. All Fitz could do was ball up and take the merciless beating.

"Alright Zach that's enough," was all Fitz heard before he lost consciousness.

When Fitz woke up he was in the hospital. His father, Marcus, and Bryan were there. The only person he was hoping to see was Olivia.

Fitz learned he had a broken leg, bruised ribs again, a concussion, swollen jaw and some scrapes and bruises.

"Fitzgerald this shit has to stop I am not losing you." Fitz dad said as he looked worriedly at his son.

"Pops I don't know who did this to me. I was expecting company and when I opened the door I was rushed by some masked men." Fitz lied.

"Whatever you wanna continue to lie then lie," Fitz dad threw his hands up and left the room.

"We have to show that clown that we're not playing Fitz. He's not gonna stop until we do." Marcus whispered.

"I know. We have to handle him and his bitch ass crew."

"Fuck are you doing here X?" Marcus asked Xavier who casually walked into the room. Fitz haven't spoken to Xavier since the fight they gotten into back when school was still in.

"You're still my brother and I heard what happened and I wanna know how I can help. His bitch ass needs to be taught a lesson. All this jumping shit is truly for the birds." Xavier said as he walked over to Fitz bedside and held his hand out for a shake.

Fitz nodded his head and shook Xavier's hand.

"I know where he hangs out at."

The boys spent the rest of the time conspiring a plan to get back at Zach and his crew. Fitz had to stay overnight for observation and all he thought about was Olivia. If she was here, she would've convinced him to come clean about who attacked him to his dad. She would've talked him into making the right decision. But she isn't here, and he can slowly feel himself slipping back to his old self. He can admit that she made him want to be his better self, and now that she isn't in his life anymore, Fitz doesn't care about being his better self.

He checked his Facebook and went to Olivia's page and watched the videos and pictures of her and this mystery guy. She looked happy and Fitz was jealous. Why wasn't she a mess like he's been this past month? She seemed to not care. A tear slipped from his eye when he came across the video of Olivia being spun around in the water by the mystery guy she was with. The fact that she looked so comfortable with dude bothered Fitz. Was she cheating all along?

Fitz tossed and turned all night. The next afternoon he was released from the hospital. His leg will be in a cast until October. This wasn't going to stop him from seeking revenge on Zach.

Feeling his cell phone vibrate, Fitz pulled it out of his shorts and saw that Olivia was calling him.

"Hello." Fitz answered quickly.

"Are you okay?" She concernedly asked.

"Yeah I'm good, thanks." Fitz replied relishing in the sound of her voice.

"That's good. I just called to check on you, be safe Fitz and don't do anything stupid." Olivia advised.

"It's a little too late for that."

"Be safe." She sighed before ending the call.

The cab pulled up to Fitz house and dropped him off. It took him 10 minutes to get inside. As soon as he sat down, someone started knocking on his door. Fitz peeked out of the living room window and it was Melanie.

"Fuck do she want? It's opened!" Fitz yelled.

Melanie walked into the house. Fitz heard her lock the door behind herself before she came into the living room.

"Hey." She said sitting on the opposite couch of Fitz.

"Hey." Fitz despondently replied.

"Fitz I am truly sorry for how everything went down. I was wrong for pursing you knowing you had a girlfriend, but I can't help how I feel about you Fitz. I like you and that feeling isn't just gonna go away." Melanie confessed.

"What are you saying Mel?" Fitz exhaustingly asked.

"I want to be with you." Melanie chewed nervously on her bottom lip.

"I am not looking for another relationship Mel. You're cool and all, but I am still in love with Liv. It'll never work between us." Fitz saw Melanie's heart break at his statement and he didn't mean to come off harsh, but it was the truth.

"I can respect that. Can we at least try?" Melanie desperately asked.

"Are you not listening to me? I am still in love with my ex-girlfriend how are we gonna try anything?" Fitz can't believe she was basically pleading and begging.

"Just give us a chance," Melanie came and sat next to Fitz on the couch. She placed a hand in his shorts and started massaging his dick through his briefs.

"Mel," Fitz groaned.

"All I need is a chance," Melanie freed Fitz from his shorts and briefs carefully, before wrapping her lips around his erect dick.

Maybe it's not so bad if he moves on.

 **Olivia**

The week flew by entirely too fast. Olivia was not ready to go back home. She definitely wasn't ready to say goodbye to Christian. After the gang ate dinner, everyone was stuffed so they retired to their bedrooms.

Olivia found herself tossing and turning thinking about Fitz. She heard he was jumped by Zach and his crew and that they beat him up pretty badly. Regardless of her feelings towards Fitz, she doesn't want to see him hurt in anyway. She feels guilty for bringing her drama with Zach to Fitz.

Grabbing her cell phone, Olivia scrolled through Facebook to see if there were anymore updates. Fitz being tagged in a picture caught Olivia's eye. Pulling up the picture, Olivia saw him resting on his couch. He was in bad shape. His leg was broken, his ribs were wrapped, and his face was evidence that he was beat up pretty badly. Melanie took the picture and captioned it:

 **Melanie Walker: Look at my resting baby, as long as I'm around he's good.**

Olivia placed her cell phone down on the bed and got up. She left her bedroom and crept to Christian's. She knocked softly before entering. Christian was snoring lightly. Olivia climbed into bed with him and snuggled her body under his. She didn't even know she was crying until Christian woke up.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Christian asked.

"Is it supposed to hurt this bad?" Olivia cried.

"Yeah it's gonna hurt Liv. You were cheated on that shit fucking hurts. You don't have to walk around pretending that it doesn't." Christian sat them up in the bed and wrapped his arm around her body.

"I just don't want him to feel like he still has some type of power over me. He cheated on me, but I still love him."

Olivia is torn. Part of her just wants to be done with Fitz and erase him completely out of her life. The more she tries the harder it becomes. She's been trying to keep face for her sake and her parent's sake. She doesn't want them to feel like they failed her once again because she's going through another heartache. She didn't even tell them Fitz cheated. She told them they mutually agreed to break up. All the lying and trying to keep face is breaking her. She's not okay.

"And that's okay too Liv. You have to forgive him if you want any peace. Forgive him so you can move on whether it's with or without him, but you have to forgive him." Christian recommended.

Olivia looked up at Christian and kissed him. It was a thank you kiss, a thank you for being exactly what she needed this week.

"What was that for?" Christiana asked surprised.

"Thank you. You being here is just what I needed." Olivia smiled through her tears.

"You're welcome. You're a beautiful girl inside and out Olivia and I am sure he is regretting his mistake. Whoever you end up will be a lucky guy." Christian kissed Olivia's forehead.

Olivia in return climbed onto Christian's lap straddling him. She knew this wasn't gonna solve anything. But she needed a distraction from the pain. She wants to feel wanted again.

"Olivia you don't wanna do this…your hurting and this will only make you feel worse when you realize what you've done." Christian protested trying to get Olivia off his lap.

"Make me feel better please…I thought you liked me Christian…please." Olivia whispered in his ear.

"Liv…" Christian groaned.

"Please…." Olivia pulled her T-shirt over head exposing her naked body.

There was fire behind Christian's light grey eyes as he watched her lustfully. Christian came out of his shorts and briefs and flipped Olivia onto her back. For the remainder of the night and through an entire box of condoms, he made her feel wanted. Olivia thought Fitz had some of the best dick she's ever had, but Christian was definitely up there with Fitz.

The next morning after breakfast, the guys helped load up the cars.

"I don't wanna go." Olivia whined as she wrapped her arms around Christian's waist.

"I don't either, but you have my number call me if you ever need to talk or vent. And if you ever visit Georgia let me know." Christian winked as he leaned down and kissed Olivia's lips.

"Okay, be safe Christian." Olivia kissed him once more.

She said her goodbyes to Simone, Aubrey and Carter. Raleigh didn't wanna leave Aubrey either. The car ride back to Philly the girls sulk over having to leave their dreamy vacation baes.

"I probably won't ever experience dick like that again." Raleigh blurted out.

"I cannot with you Raleigh!" Olivia burst out laughing at Raleigh's comment.

"Seriously girl, we're applying to school in Georgia that's final." Raleigh laughed.

"I'm with ya on that." Olivia high fived Raleigh.

"Christian laid it on ya ass didn't he?"

"Girl did he, it was just what I needed." Olivia's body became flushed at the thought of the way Christian sexed her last night.

"I knew it with his fine ass."

The girls reminisced on their trip the rest of the way. Olivia dropped Raleigh off and then headed home herself. Her parents were at work, so she had the house all to herself. Tired from the drive, Olivia took a nap. When she woke back up, she had a missed called from Christian. She called him back.

"Hello." Christian answered in that southern twang of his.

"Hey, sorry I missed your call." Olivia apologized.

"No worries, I was just calling to make sure you made it home safely."

"Yes I did. I just woke up from my nap actually." Olivia replied.

"Oh okay good, well I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." Olivia ended the call.

As she was unpacking, a gift box sitting on her dresser. She thought it was another gift from her parents. Walking over to her dresser, she grabbed the box and opened it. Inside was a silver beautiful charm bracelet with a diamond heart pendent that said 'Together Forever' with the date they became official. The gift was from Fitz. Olivia looked at her left ring finger at the promise ring Fitz gifted her for Valentine's Day and took it off. She placed the charm bracelet and ring back into the box, and a handwritten note caught her eye.

 _ **Dear Olivia,**_

 _ **I brought this gift before our breakup, so I hope you still accept it. I will apologize to you until I am blue in the face about what I did to you, and all I ask is that you forgive me. I just need your forgiveness. The guilt of what I've did has been eating me up crazy and your forgiveness will mean the world to me. I hope you enjoyed your birthday, you looked beautiful by the way.**_

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **Fitz**_

Olivia folded the note and placed it back into the box as well. She grabbed the box, grabbed her car keys, and left the house. She needed to do this in person while she had the courage. Parking behind Fitz's car, Olivia hopped out with the box in her hand and walked up the steps to his house. After knocking, Fitz opened the door. Despite being jumped a couple of days ago, he still was as handsome as ever.

"Liv, what are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here…I just…I mean… - "

"Sshh," Olivia silenced him and walked inside of the house.

She walked into the living room with Fitz hopping in behind her. Olivia took a deep breath and turned around to face her ex-boyfriend.

"You cheating on me hurt me to my core. You promised me that you would never hurt me and what you did Fitz was so fucking selfish, especially when you could've come to me and talked to me. We were working so hard to build the trust between us and you shattered that Fitz. And for what five minutes of pleasure? I swear this shit feels worse than what Jake did to me. All I can keep picturing is you fucking that girl. It's embarrassing especially when everyone laughed at me for getting with you. Well now they can laugh some more. But you know what Fitz, I forgive you." Olivia wiped her tears feeling extremely proud of her maturity.

Fitz hopped over to Olivia and wrapped her up in his arms. She let it all out into his chest. The hurt, the pain, the embarrassment, the heartache, all of it. The tighter he held her, the harder she cried. She misses him. She misses them. But she loves herself more.

"I have to go. Be safe Fitz." Olivia broke out of his embrace, placed the gift box in his hand and left.

"I love you Liv." She heard Fitz say over her shoulder.

Olivia never looked back.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey babes, this is an emotional chapter at least I thought so. Enjoy and thank you for all your support with this story it means a lot! I love reading your comments, even ya'll frustration with Fitz lmao!**

* * *

 **Olivia**

 **Three months later….**

"Guys we have to come to some sort of resolution that is going to satisfy the needs of everyone." Mr. Forest said to the prom committee. It was the middle of October and Mr. Forest was in charge of prom this year, and he needs to send off the deposit of where the school will be hosting their prom by Friday. It is Wednesday, and the prom committee are just voting. Their votes will be the deciding factor since it was a split vote from the entire class.

"I don't want to have prom on a Thursday and I would hope that everyone is in agreeance with me. No one is gonna come to school the next day, so it makes sense to have prom on Friday like it has always been." Olivia said to the group.

"I agree it makes the most sense." Raleigh replied agreeing with Olivia.

"You'll just agree with anything that Liv says. We should have prom at the aquarium, no one wants to go to that same hotel they've been having prom at for the past three years. Can we at least be different?" Marcus shot at Raleigh. He's still salty over her fling with Aubrey even though he is the one that broke up with her.

"Kiss my ass Marcus!" Raleigh flashed Marcus her middle finger.

"Well I agree with Marcus. It is time to change up the location where we have prom. The aquarium's ballroom looks ten times better than that hotel's ballroom. We're gonna get way better pictures at the aquarium than that hotel." Fitz spoke up offering his opinion that wasn't asked or needed.

"It's mighty funny how you two wanna have so much input when it comes to prom when you both just started showing up to your classes. I don't even know why you're on the prom committee." Olivia argued her point while throwing shots at Marcus and Fitz.

At first Olivia was going to keep her pettiness at bay. But as she heard Fitz and Marcus argue their points, she felt herself getting pissed at the both of them, especially Fitz. Now all of a sudden he wants to show up and be a student. He's joined every club Olivia's on, and he has an opinion on everything. If Olivia says the sky is blue he will argue that it's grey. He seems to only argue with her when it comes to deciding things for their senior year. If that's not bad, he shows up to all his classes now, and he loves showing off just how smart he is. He argues with their teachers and classmates correcting them every chance he gets, and he gloats on that shit like the arrogant jack ass he is.

Olivia is happy Fitz did a complete 360, but she hates his arrogance now. When they were dating, she overlooked it, because she knew it would bother her. Now that they aren't together anymore, Olivia cannot overlook it anymore. Fitz is the type of person that knows he is smart even without trying to be, and he tries to make everyone around him feel dumb because of it.

"That's the past Olivia, let it go." Fitz smirked defending himself and Marcus.

Olivia rolled her eyes at him.

"Alright let's take a vote. Everyone in favor of having the prom on Thursday", May 27th at the Camden Aquarium raise your hand. Almost the entire prom committee raised their hands. "Okay, and all in favor of having the prom on Friday, May 28th at the Warwick Hotel, raise your hand." It was clear who was the victor here and Olivia was infuriated at her classmates for siding with Fitz.

Olivia grabbed her things and left out of Mr. Forest's classroom with Raleigh right behind her.

"Aww don't be so sensitive." She heard Fitz say over her shoulder.

Olivia wanted to punch him in the face so fucking bad.

"Girl don't even sweat it," Raleigh said as they headed for the lunchroom.

"He just makes me so damn mad Raleigh, now all of a sudden he wants to be a scholarly student." Olivia sarcastically said with air quotes.

"I wish I could beat Marcus ass. Damn I wish I was a guy, so I could knock his ass out one good time." Raleigh huffed.

"They're not even worth it. Besides Christian and Aubrey are coming down this weekend since they're on fall break. That is what I am putting my energy towards." Olivia smiled at the thought of seeing Christian again. She hasn't seen him in person since her birthday. They've talked on the phone and texted everyday since though, and he has become one of her best friends. She can literally tell him anything and not worry about being judged. He allows her to vent to him without interrupting her, and he also gives her great advice. Olivia is stoked to see him, and she cannot wait until he gets to Philly.

"I can't wait to hook back up with Aubrey." Raleigh smiled girlishly.

"Yeah I bet you can't." Olivia shot her a glance.

"Mhm I bet you can't wait to hook back up with Christian's sexy chocolate ass." Raleigh teased Olivia.

"I am not hooking back up with Christian, that was a mistake. Don't get me wrong, Christian was amazing, but I should've never slept with him." Olivia truthfully replied.

"Why?" Raleigh asked confused.

"Because every time I sleep with a guy it starts to cloud my judgment and I start to develop feelings based on the sex and not feelings based on their actions, characteristics, and personality." Olivia admitted. Sex clouds her judgment every time and it causes her to make irrational decisions.

"I feel you girl." Raleigh replied.

Olivia and Raleigh walked into the lunchroom and found their usual spot which just so happens to be right across from Fitz, Marcus and Bryan. No matter how bad she tries to escape Fitz, Olivia just can't catch a break from him.

She watched him walk into the lunchroom with a girl in their grade that he's been talking to for about three weeks now Zena. The crazy thing is, Melanie still think they're a thing. She's back in school, but she's always posting Fitz on her Facebook page. She's bat shit crazy and Olivia actually feels bad for her despite her ruining Olivia's relationship. She knows all too well how it feels to get your heartbroken by Fitzgerald Grant III.

Zena on the other hand is a pretty girl with gorgeous milk chocolate skin. Fitz stays with a pretty girl on his arm. Zena is the tallest girl Olivia has ever seen him pursue. She's an amazon compared to Olivia, standing at least around 5'9, she has kinky curly hair that she wears in different natural hairstyles, and she loves to wear bohemian clothing. Zena is a cheerleading and she's also on the choir, she has a beautiful voice.

From what Olivia has heard in the hallways, Zena and Fitz are just talking with no commitments to each other, but the way they act you would think they're in a relationship. She's always under him and vice versa. Olivia can admit that sometimes she finds herself a little jealous watching the two of them, but then she realizes that Fitz is Zena's problem now, and the honeymoon phase they're in will soon vanish, and Fitz will show his true colors.

"I'm gonna grab a soda, want anything?" Olivia asked Raleigh once she spotted Fitz and Zena sit down. Of course, he pulled Zena onto his lap. Fitz craves a woman's touch like an addict would their drug of choice. He is very dependent on it.

"Yeah could you grab me an apple juice." Raleigh requested.

"Yup." Olivia got up and headed over to the vending machines.

While she was grabbing Raleigh's apple juice, Fitz walked up on her scaring her to death.

"What's up ex?" He had the nerve to ask. She hated that smug look on his face. It was evident he was over her, after all the failed attempts at begging and pleading for another chance. Fitz looked to be finally done with asking for another chance. Slowly, he was slipping back into his habits of being an asshole towards her.

"What's up cheater?" Olivia snarled.

"I deserve that, look I am tired of fighting with you Liv. Can we at least be friends?" Fitz surrendered throwing up his hands.

"Friends," Olivia laughed in his face. "Why the fuck would I want to be friends with you? You have Zena and Melanie those should be all the friends you need, excuse me." Olivia sassed as she stepped around Fitz and headed back over to her table.

After school, Olivia called Christian before she clocked in for work.

"Hey Liv," he answered.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Olivia asked.

"Just finished packing, how about you?"

"About to clock in for work. I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you either, I miss you."

"I miss you too, where is Friday." Olivia laughed.

"It'll be here before you know it."

"Yeah I know. I just wanted to hear your voice before I clocked in."

"Call me when you get off." Christian chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" Olivia wanted to know.

"You must really can't wait to see me, you've never called me this much." Christian pointed out.

"Shut up," Olivia whined.

"I am kidding, talk to you later."

"Okay."

Olivia's shift thankfully flew by, and before she knew it, she was back on the phone with Christian. They finalized their plans for what they were going to do while he was in Philly. They ended up staying on the phone until Olivia fell asleep.

 **Fitz**

"Oh my God Fitz!" Zena moaned as she rode his face like there was no tomorrow. They were at Zena's parent's house in her parent's bed. It was reckless, wild, and such a turn on for Fitz. He's never done anything like this before and it was thrilling.

"I'm comin' babe! Oh my God keep going! Don't stop Fitz!" Zena cried as her juices spilled into his mouth.

Zena rolled off Fitz and laid on her back. Fitz sat up in the bed and crawled between her legs. He wasn't down with her yet. Looking down at Zena all Fitz saw was Olivia. Zena doesn't look anything like Olivia, but Fitz wished it was Olivia he was sexing instead. To say Fitz miss Olivia is understatement. He wakes up with Olivia on his mind and fall asleep with her on his mind as well. No matter what he is doing he can always find something that reminds him of her, it's been this way since she broke up with him 4 months ago. This is why he's been drowning himself in Zena and Melanie when she was still on break from school. Fitz is craving Olivia's touch, and he'll find that solace in any girl to fulfill that crave, even if it's not the real thing which is Olivia.

"What's wrong love?" Zena panted.

"Nothing," Fitz reached into his jeans that were on the floor and grabbed a condom.

"You sure?" Zena asked as she watched him slide it on his thick member.

"Mhm," Fitz entered her and started stroking her burying his face in her neck. The more he looked at her the more he saw Olivia, and he didn't want to slip up and call her Olivia's name. Zena is a nice girl, in another lifetime, she would've been perfect for Fitz. Fitz has found his perfect though in Olivia, and he isn't even good enough to be her friend, he really fucked up.

"Love, we've been talking now for almost a month now right?" Zena asked Fitz as she laid on his chest. He hates that she calls him love. Zena is weird, but sexy at the same time, and that's allures Fitz to her. She just talks different than any girl he has ever been with and that is something he has to get used to.

"Mhm," Fitz groggily replied. He was exhausted from their sexcapade.

"I like you Fitz. I used to watch you with Olivia and wish I was in her place. Hooking up with you isn't enough for me. I wanna be with you love." Zena smiled looking directly into Fitz eyes.

Fitz sat up in the bed causing Zena to sit up as well. "I like you too Zena. But I can't be with you. Honestly I am not shit. And I probably will never be shit, but I am trying to change my ways. I don't wanna drag you along while I'm trying to get my shit together and hurt yet another heart in the process." Fitz admitted for the first time out loud.

Zena looked at him with an unreadable expression, "do it for yourself love, and not her." Zena said.

"What do you mean?" Fitz asked.

"It's obvious you're not over her. I don't even know why I confessed my feelings when I already knew you still want to be with her. But you have to want to change for yourself first before you can even think about changing for her." Zena stroked Fitz hair softly. She patted her lap for him to lie his head down on. Fitz laid his head on her lap and thought about what she said.

Zena was right. In order for him to change his ways, he has to want to change for him, and then maybe Olivia will see that he is serious about wanting her back. He thought coming to class every day and joining clubs, would be a start, and that she would see that he was changing and taking school more seriously than he did last school year. But it seems as if she doesn't even care. If Fitz puts less focus on Olivia and more focus on himself and bettering himself, than he can have a better chance of getting her back. He knows she still loves him, he can feel it. And he's been doing a shitty job at trying to show her that he loves her too and desperately wants her back in his life.

"And for the record I don't think you aren't shit. You're a great guy Fitz and any girl would be lucky to have you flaws and all." Zena smiled looking down at him.

Fitz looked up at her and smiled. He sexed Zena once more before leaving knowing it would be their last time and Fitz last time having sex for a while.

 **Olivia**

Friday was finally here, and Olivia watched the clock hour for hour. She took off from work today and she even asked her mom to get her out of school early. Olivia wanted to pick Christian up from the airport herself since he was flying in. Aubrey would be flying in later. Raleigh already made plans to meet up with him once he touched down.

Olivia looked over herself once more in the mirror before leaving out. It was a little chilly out, so she wore a cute burnt orange skater dress, cream knee-high socks, and brown riding boots. She pulled her long box braids into a high ponytail and did her makeup.

Hopping into her car, Olivia listened to her favorite jams on her ride over to the airport. She waited a total of 10 minutes for Christian to come out of his gate. She was surprised to see him with a girl. Olivia assumed they just rode together on the plane and was conversing until they went their separate ways. It wasn't until she noticed they were walking hand in hand that Olivia knew Christian knew this girl personally. Christian never mentioned talking to someone let alone dating someone, so Olivia was confused. The huge smile that once plastered Olivia's face was now one of confusion. _Who is this bitch_ , Olivia thought to herself?

"Hey Liv!" Christian exclaimed as he wrapped Olivia up in a bear hug.

"Hey," Olivia hesitantly replied hugging him back.

The girl Christian was with as a Latina woman and she was beautiful. She reminded you of a younger Sophia Vergara. Her hair was blonde though instead of dark brown.

"Look at you senior." Christian said looking Olivia over.

Olivia couldn't keep her eyes off his little friend. She was looking at Olivia smiling as if they knew one another.

"Liv this is Sarina, my girlfriend." Christian introduced.

Olivia took a step back. She didn't hear Christian right; did he just introduce her to his girlfriend. Olivia had to have heard him wrong. Christian doesn't have a girlfriend, he would've told Olivia if he did. They talk about everything. How did he manage to not bring that up is beyond Olivia?

"Nice to meet you Olivia, Chris talks about you a lot. He says you're the little sister he's always wanted." Sarina said in a thick Spanish accent.

 _Sister, did she just say this man said I am the little sister he's always wanted. I wonder was I his sister when we fucked, damn I can't catch a break,_ Olivia saved face smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you too." She was crushed on the inside for allowing herself to yet again be played by someone. And here she thought she was doing it the right way this time by taking things slow and not jumping head first into another relationship.

"Thanks again for coming to pick us up Liv." Christian smiled. Olivia felt like slapping the shit out of him. How dare he act so casually like he didn't jus introduce his girlfriend to Olivia, a girlfriend that never existed before.

"Yeah no problem." Olivia faked a smile.

She led Christian and Sarina to her car and she drove them straight to their hotel. Olivia thought she'd take Christian around being as though this is only his 2nd time visiting Philly. But she didn't want to be around her or else she knew she was going to snap.

The car ride over Christian tried to engage in small talk, Olivia gave him one worded answers to his questions and comments. He had to know he caught her off guard with the whole girlfriend thing.

"Babe go check us in while I talk with Olivia and get our bags." Christian said Sarina.

"Okay, Liv it was nice meeting you." Sarina said before getting out of Olivia's car.

Christian waited until Sarina was inside of the hotel to start talking.

"Liv – "

"A girlfriend Christian really?" Olivia snapped shaking her head.

"Liv I wanted to tell you." Christian explained.

"When!" Olivia yelled not believing him.

"I didn't mean for it to go down like this Olivia." Christian somberly said.

"But it did." Christian was talking but he wasn't saying what she wanted to hear.

"Can you blame me?" Christian was trying to throw this on Olivia and she didn't see how this was her fault in any kind of way.

"Are you blaming me for you getting a girlfriend and not telling me?" Olivia asked knowing this must have been some joke.

"Olivia I was falling for you and I knew I could never have you to myself, because you still belong to him. You are still in love with him and I can't compete with that. I won't compete with that. So, I had to do what was best for me." Christian replied, and Olivia could see the pain on his face. She can tell how much it hurt him to tell her this.

"I wish everyone stop saying that I am in love with Fitz because I am not. I am over him and that shit show of a relationship we had." Olivia made clear even though she was lying. She just hates the fact that people feel like they can tell how she feels.

"You are Olivia and it's okay. You have to stop lying to yourself. Remember I told you that you had to forgive him, well you did and now it's time to decide if you're moving on with or without him. It's okay to give you two another shot when you're ready, everyone deserves second chances." Even when she wanted to be pissed at him, she couldn't. Christian knew exactly what to say.

Olivia nodded her head up and down. "Good luck with everything Christian, Sarina seems like a great girl, and I wish you two the best of luck." Olivia held back the tears as she said her goodbye to Christian.

"I don't wanna lose you Olivia. I value our friendship too much to lose you. I'm always gonna be here for you, this is not goodbye." Christian replied grabbing her hand.

"Yes it is Christian. I can't just be your friend, we already crossed that line." Olivia leaned over kissed his cheek and unlocked her car door.

"Goodbye Olivia," Christian defeatedly replied as he got out of her car.

Olivia drove straight home and went searching for her mom's bottle of wine. Instead she found her mom sitting on the couch watching TV. Her mother was supposed to be at work, it was a surprise to Olivia to see her mom home.

"Hey Livia. I thought you'd be out with Christian." Maya said.

"Mommy can we talk please?" Olivia asked feeling herself about to crumble any moment.

"Yeah is everything alright?" Maya worriedly asked looking at Olivia.

"No," Olivia broke down and told her mother everything that has been going on through excruciating sobs. She hasn't cried like this to her mom since Jake.

She told her the truth about why she and Fitz are no longer together. She told her about Christian and how she thought they were building towards something. She even asked her mother is something wrong with her and why she seems so dependent on the attention of a man or feel like she needs to be with a man in order to feel whole, when she has an active father in her life. By the time Olivia was done crying, her head was pounding, and she was exhausted.

"There is nothing wrong with you baby. Your father and I raised you to be a strong girl and that's exactly what you are. You aren't some weak naïve girl, because your mama ain't one, and I damn sure wasn't gonna raise my one and only daughter to be." Maya started stroking Olivia's hair like she used to when Olivia was a little girl.

"Olivia you have a heart and you love hard just like ya mama baby. You give your heart to those freely without thinking because you expect the same in return. You wear your heart on your sleeve, and you know what it isn't nothing wrong with that. You just have to know that everyone isn't deserving of your beautiful heart, because then they will beat it down until it's fragile and you haven't nothing else to give. As far as your relationship with Fitz, I know what he did was wrong and unimaginable, but the love I saw between the two of you, is a love that my friends are still searching for. He made a mistake baby, a devastating mistake, but I don't think you should give up on ya'll. And I know it takes time, you can forgive him all you want, but you'll never forget and that's the tough part. Are you willing to look past that one mistake he made?" Maya paused waiting for Olivia to answer.

"I want to mommy, but every time I look at him all I see is him and Melanie. All I keep thinking was I wasn't good enough or I no longer measured up to what he wanted and needed and that's why he cheated. I don't know if I can look past that mistake." Olivia had no more tears to cry.

"Olivia your father cheated on me." Maya confessed.

Olivia looked up at her mother confused. "He did? When?" Olivia questioned.

"When I was pregnant with you, actually two days before you were born. Your father and I started dating our freshmen year of high school. We were each other's first. We did everything together Olivia. My life was his life and his was mine. We were warned from our family and friends that we were too young to be that in love. We were told that our relationship wouldn't last because we had no other experiences outside of each other. There was so much negativity thrown on our relationship and we started to feed into it. Well when I was pregnant with you, it changed your father. He didn't expect to become a dad at 18 and I definitely didn't think I would become a mom at 18. He became distant. He wouldn't talk me. I guess I saw the cheating coming. And then it happened. He cheated on me with my friend LaToya. When he told me what he did, I couldn't react the way I wanted because I had you in my belly, and your health was more important. But hearing that the man I loved, the man I literally gave my all to cheated on me, was a pain I wish on no one. I was angry with your father for a while. I didn't even want him in the room with me when I gave birth to you. I never looked at him the same again. During our breakup I had time to think as I am sure he did. You know it took me a year to tell him I forgive him. In the year him and I were broken up, we tried dating other people. We tried to move on, and somehow we always found ourselves right back to one another. I wanted to give up on us so bad Olivia because I knew that I deserved better. But when I looked back on our relationship I realized all the good memories we had, and how good of a man your father was to me. I couldn't judge him on that one mistake because it didn't define him. It only showed me that he wasn't as perfect as I thought. He was 18-years-old when he cheated and no I am not excusing it, but my love for your father, and the caliber of man I knew he was and had potential to be, I couldn't let that go. Here we are 22 years later stronger than ever. I know what's it is like to be cheated on and I know what it is to give a second chance. I don't want you to make any irrational decisions because you're hurting, because then you will never know what could've came, and you don't wanna live a life full of regrets."

Olivia listened intently to her mother and it is eerily scary how her parent's relationship mirrors the relationship she had with Fitz.

"Thank you Mommy," Olivia leaned up and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"You're welcome Princess." Maya hugged Olivia.

 **Fitz**

 _ **One month later…**_

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"I got it Pops." Fitz got off the couch and walked to the door.

He opened the door and was surprised to see Olivia standing there. She looked breathtaking in the jeans, thigh high boots, and leather jacket she was wearing. Fitz didn't believe everyone when they said Olivia cut her hair, but here she was rocking a small curly afro that framed her face strikingly. The short hair brought out the bone structure in her face. She looked refreshed. She had a glow to her and Fitz wondered if it was from a guy or not. He quickly got those thoughts out of his head and found the words to speak.

"Hi." That's all he could muster up to say.

"Hi."

"Do you want to come in?" Fitz asked not sure why she was here.

"Yes please," she said with a small smile.

Fitz moved aside and allowed her inside. Olivia walked past him smelling just as good as she looks.

"Olivia what a surprise to see you." Gerry said from the couch.

"Hello Mr. Grant." Olivia smiled with a little wave.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Gerry got up and left the two of them alone.

"You can sit down." Fitz motioned for Olivia to sit down on the couch.

"Thanks," Olivia sat down and started fiddling with her hands.

"So, what's going on? Are you here to fight me about prom again?" Fitz joked trying to lighten the mood.

"No. I came here because I am tired of being angry with you Fitz. I am tired of holding onto that hurt. Before Jake, before us, we were friends, and I miss that." Olivia looked at him and finally smiled at him. This is the first time she has smiled at him in months and it felt good.

"So, what are you saying?" Fitz asked not wanting to read too much into things.

"I want us to be friends, if that's okay with you." Olivia exhaled.

"Yes, that's okay with me. I would love that actually." Fitz couldn't hide the smile that now took over his entire face, even his heart was smiling.

Olivia nodded her head. She stayed over for another hour and they talked about prom and other senior and school related things. At first the conversation felt force, but after five minutes or so they fell right back into to swing of things. She may not be his girl yet, but it for damn sure felt good having her as his friend. She was back in his life and he will never do anything to mess that up again.

* * *

 **Babes, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I probably won't be able to update until the weekend. There will be another time jump! As always leave your thoughts!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Babes, you've come to the end of your ride with this story and I hope you've enjoyed the ride thus far. This is the first story I've ever completed and I am super proud of myself. I know I could've continued and don't worry there will be a part two. Thank you for all the support you've shown me and this story, and I hope you enjoy this final chapter of Young, Wild, and Free.**

* * *

 **Fitz**

 **Senior Trip**

"Liv sit next to me." Fitz said to Olivia as they boarded the charter bus. They were on their way to their senior trip and he didn't want anyone else sitting with him except Olivia. Plus, he was helping his boy Marcus out with winning Raleigh back.

"Fine. You better not start snoring, or I am changing seats." Olivia warned. Fitz smiled and allowed her to have the window seat. He knew she would argue him down if he didn't.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Fitz flipped Olivia the finger.

"Ugh now that means I have to sit next to his ass thanks a lot Fitz," Raleigh rolled her eyes looking at Marcus who patted the seat next to him. He gave Fitz the thumbs up for coming through for him. Marcus and Raleigh are slowly working their way back to each other. Marcus is all in. Raleigh isn't ready to give up Aubrey. Olivia told Fitz that Raleigh and Aubrey are getting serious. He's just happy Olivia is done with that Christian guy. He would've fought Christian tooth and nail to win Olivia back.

"You know you love me," Marcus wrapped his arm around Raleigh and kissed her cheek.

Fitz watched Raleigh blush before saying, "God save me."

After this weekend, Marcus is gonna have Raleigh back under his wing. Fitz have faith in his boy.

"I can't believe prom is next week and I still don't have a date. You still don't have a date either, right Liv?" Fitz looked over at Olivia. He doesn't want to go dateless and he is hoping she will cave in and go with him. He's been too scared to ask her in fear of rejection, but prom is here, and it's now or never. He's not asking for them to be back together, he just want her as his for one night, before they're off to college.

"Fitz are you asking me to go to prom with you?" Olivia playfully nudged him.

"Yes I am." Fitz timidly replied unsure if she was going to play him or not.

"I'll go with you Fitz. I don't know what took you so long to ask, you know I would've said yes." Olivia stated as if Fitz was supposed to know she would've said, as unpredictable as she's been, he didn't know what she would've said.

"Actually, I thought you'd say no." Fitz admitted.

"Friends go to prom with each other all the time." Olivia said matter-of-factly.

"You're right, but I know you Liv, and I wasn't sure if you would be down with going to prom with me." Considering all they've been through these past couple of months, Fitz isn't sure of anything anymore when it comes to Olivia. He takes their friendship day by day, because a part of him is waiting for her to just walk away again.

"See you would've never known and then you would've been miserable at prom had you not asked."

"You're absolutely right about that. Well now that we have that out of the way, I'll take care of the car rental and I'll have a corsage for you." Fitz replied.

"Okay 'cause I had no idea what car I was going to take." Olivia shrugged.

Fitz shook his head and laughed, girls never cared what kind of car they took to prom. Boys on the other hand, treat the car like it's a part of their outfit.

"Of course you didn't. Can you believe how fast time is flying though?" Fitz doesn't even like looking at the calendar anymore, time is moving too fast, and he is not ready to go off into the real world. He's mad at himself for taking high school for granted, now he wishes he can stay forever.

"No I can't. Next week is prom, then in two weeks we'll be graduating, and then I am off to Duke." Olivia excitedly replied. She got into her dream school Duke University, but she didn't get enough aid from them, so she went with Duke who gave her basically a full ride. Fitz is upset she didn't choose Georgetown since it was closer, but it makes sense that she's going to Duke, that's less debt she has to pay back. It's upsetting knowing that she will be gone for the next four years. This is the one thing he feared, losing her when he just got her back. Part of him was praying that she didn't get accept Duke's offer, because Temple was her next option. He was being selfish with wanting her to stay, he knows, but he can't picture her away from him for the next four years. Now it's about to become his reality.

Fitz will be attending Villanova come the fall. They offered him the most financial aid. There he will be studying to become a chemical engineer.

"I am proud of you Liv. I know you wanted to go to Georgetown, but Duke is just as good, and you didn't let anything, or anyone stop you from achieving to getting into one of your top schools." Fitz proudly stated.

"Thank you and I am proud of you too Fitz. You have done a whole 360, not just in school, but outside of school too, and it's showing. You're different now and you really have changed for the better." Olivia grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Don't forget about me when you get to Duke." Fitz raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I could never forget about you Fitz." Olivia laid on his shoulder.

He was going to hold her to that. Minutes later, she dozed off to sleep. He can't believe she was giving him so much flack about snoring and here she was 15 minutes into her nap snoring. She wasn't loud enough where the entire bus heard her, but Fitz had to record her, since she is convinced she doesn't snore.

As he looked down at her sleeping in his lap he wanted to kiss her so bad. It's hard as fuck just being her friend. He wants her back as his girlfriend, so he can prove that he has changed for the better. Fitz hasn't had sex, texted, talked to, or even pursued another girl in six months. Fitz thought sex was the answer to all his problems, instead he was ignorant to the fact that he was using sex to cover up his problems. He was using sex as a way to trap girls into being in his life. After losing his mom, Fitz missed having the attention and affection of a woman. Living with his father, none of the women his father dated over the years ever paid Fitz any attention. Fitz went searching for that attention in the girls he came across through sex. It took him sitting down with Mr. Forest and having a real heart to heart for Fitz to understand his problems and what needs fixing. Fitz can't expect his girlfriend to be both his mom and girlfriend. He was blessed to have his mom for 14 years, and he will hold onto those memories forever. He cannot continue to try and fill that void, it's too damaging.

Eventually, he fell asleep too and when he woke back up they were pulling up to the hotel they will be staying in. Olivia was still knocked out cold.

"Liv, we're here." Fitz nudged her.

"Eww you drooled all over me." Fitz looked down at his shorts that Olivia's drool now decorated.

"Shut up I did not," she groggily replied with a yawn.

"Then what the hell is this?" Fitz pointed at the drool on his shorts.

"It ain't mine."

"Sure it isn't." Fitz laughed.

After getting their things off the bus, the senior class walked into the hotel with their chaperones. Mr. Forest checked in with the hotel staff and went over the ground rules before dismissing everyone. Fitz will be rooming with Marcus, Bryan, and Xavier. He is sure Olivia is rooming with Raleigh, Karrin, and Morgan. Once they were given their keys, everyone dispersed to their rooms.

"Bro I am smashing somebody tonight just to let ya'll know." Xavier said as soon as the guys walked into their room.

Fitz shook his head and sat his suitcase down. He will probably crash in another room tonight, because he already knows what's gonna go down here. Every girl will try their luck to get in this room tonight, and temptation is the last thing he needs.

 **Olivia**

"Ya'll wanna hit the beach?" Raleigh asked the group after everyone was settled in the room.

"Might as well." Olivia shrugged. She already had her bathing suit on underneath her clothes.

"Yeah let's go." Morgan and Karrin agreed.

As they were leaving out of their room, they ran right into Fitz, Marcus, Bryan, and Xavier.

"Let's have a foursome." Marcus said causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"Where ya'll going?" Fitz asked.

"To the beach, how about ya'll?" Olivia asked. The guys didn't have on their swimwear.

"We were gonna walk the boardwalk and play some games." Fitz replied.

"And now we're going to the beach with ya'll sexy asses." Marcus intervened winking at Raleigh.

"Whatever," Raleigh rolled her eyes at Marcus.

The foursome walked to the short distance to the beach. Olivia found the perfect spot in the san for them to sit. They pretty much had that part of the beach to themselves. It was super early on a Friday morning; most people were at work and kids were still in school. The only other people on the beach were kids from their school.

Coming out of her shorts and tank top, Olivia caught Fitz staring at her, but when their eyes met, he quickly looked away. She knew she looked good in her all white bikini, that probably wasn't the most appropriate thing to wear on a school trip, it was cute though and Olivia couldn't pass it up.

"Fitz can you take Raleigh and my picture?" Olivia asked handing Fitz her phone.

"I am not a photographer." Fitz complained with humor in his tone. He was definitely in a playful mood and Olivia felt like slapping that goofy ass grin right off his face.

"C'mon please," Olivia begged as she and Raleigh posed for their picture.

Fitz reluctantly grabbed Olivia's phone and took it the first picture. He was about to hand Olivia back her phone, but the girls posed again, this time they had their backs to Fitz showing off their butts.

"I don't know why ya'll trying to show off those little ass butts." Fitz joked.

"Ain't shit little about neither one of their asses especially my baby Raleigh." Marcus said. He was standing next to Fitz and couldn't take his eyes off Raleigh. Xavier and Bryan were talking with Karrin and Morgan.

"Kiss my ass Fitz." Olivia looked at knowing if given the chance he would.

"I'll bite it." Fitz winked. Marcus shook his hand at his comeback.

Olivia couldn't even hold in her laugh, she burst out laughing at his smart-ass comment. "You play entirely too much, take the picture."

Fitz took it and handed Olivia her phone, so she could see it. The pictures came out good. Fitz had a good eye.

"Thank you." Olivia showed Raleigh their pictures.

After being on the beach for about an hour and a half, they all went back to their rooms and changed. The girls and guys decided to hang out with each other for the remainder of the trip. They were going to grab dinner once they redressed.

"Raleigh I really think you should give Marcus another chance and stop being so mean to him." Olivia said as she slipped into a pair of shorts. Raleigh was on the other side of the bed getting dress.

"Yeah girl, 'cause the boy obviously still wanna be with you." Morgan said.

"And the way Michelle was staring at him, I think you need to get ya man back, before she tries to swoop in and take him." Karrin added.

"I guess I have been making him suffer a lot huh?" Raleigh had the nerve to ask.

"Uh yes!" Olivia exclaimed. Karrin and Morgan both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright I guess I'll take his ass out of his misery, but I really don't wanna cut Aubrey off. I just can't deal with the long-distance thing anymore." Raleigh stressed.

"Yeah I bet that's rough." Karrin said.

"I agree. So take Marcus out of his misery please." Olivia leaned over and gently shook Raleigh.

"I will. I will." Raleigh jokingly huffed.

"Liv, will you ever give Fitz another chance?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know only time will tell." Olivia shrugged.

She honestly couldn't answer that question. She and Fitz have been in such a good space that she doesn't want to ruin that by thinking of the what ifs, she wants to let it happen on its own.

"Well I still stan you guys like hell and I think you two will eventually get back together." Morgan said.

"I agree, but of course she doesn't listen to me." Raleigh added.

"I do. I just don't wanna rush or force anything, especially since him and I are going to different schools, the timing is completely off."

"I feel you girl and you shouldn't rush right back into things with him, besides his ass ain't going anywhere anyway." Raleigh said.

"True." Morgan and Karrin nodded.

"Fitz is gonna go to Villanova and forget all about me watch." Olivia truly felt this way, she is hoping that isn't true though.

"Girl, whatever that boy ain't gonna forget about his Livvie." Raleigh said flagging Olivia.

"We'll see…I still can't believe Iyana and Jenna dropped out. How the fuck do you make it to senior year and drop out?" Olivia still can't believe Iyana and Jenna just gave up on school. Olivia feels bad for Brie because she deserves much better than a high school dropout as a mom who would rather smoke and party, rather than be a mother. Olivia doesn't know what happened to Iyana, but she changed completely and from what she is hearing Iyana is turned out, as well as Jenna. Olivia knew Zach would bring nothing but bad vibes and energy Jenna's way.

"Those have to be the two dumbest bitches in America." Morgan said in an annoyed tone.

"They are just two ditzy ass broads." Karrin laughed. The situation was really sad that all you could do was laugh.

"Yo come on we're hungry!" Marcus yelled as he banged on the door.

"Before we leave I'm gonna just put it out there, I am fucking Xavier tonight." Morgan said.

Olivia, Raleigh and Karrin both started laughing loudly at Morgan random outburst.

"Well since we're being honest…. I'm gonna fuck Bryan." Karrin shrugged laughing.

"And…I guess if he play his cards right I'll be fucking Marcus." Raleigh just had to join in leaving Olivia all by her lonesome.

"Ya'll are some fucking whores I just wanna throw that out there!" Olivia teased.

"We love you too Livvie, maybe you and Fitz can walk the beach or boardwalk." Raleigh threw an arm around Olivia.

"Oh whatever slut," Olivia laughed.

It felt so good hanging around genuine people and just having fun. And to think Olivia and Raleigh was about to fight last school year and now they are best friends. The same girl Olivia thought was weird and at one point wanted to fight her over her man is now like the sister Olivia always wanted.

"Come on!" Fitz impatiently yelled as he knocked on the door now.

"We're coming!" Olivia yelled back.

The girls grabbed their things and left out the room.

"Damn finally," Marcus huffed.

The gang found a store on the boardwalk to grab food from within 10 minutes of walking the strip. Olivia and Fitz both ordered hamburgers and fries, Fitz paid for their food. While everyone else, ordered pizza.

"Fitz they gave you more ketchup on your fries, can I please have yours?" Olivia asked poking her bottom lip out.

"Liv we literally have the same amount of ketchup on our fries." Fitz looked between his fries and Olivia's pointing for emphasis.

"We do not," Olivia continued to pout.

"You're so spoiled." Fitz switched fries with Olivia.

"Marcus are you throwing a graduation party?" Karrin asked.

"Yeah might as well throw one for one last time." Marcus said.

"Aww you guys we're about to graduate!" Olivia jubilantly replied. She felt like jumping up and down. She can't wait to walk across that stage.

Olivia was sad when the weekend was over and they had to go back to Philly. She didn't expect to enjoy herself as much as she did, but she had ball with her friends and classmates. The bus ride back home was lit, they all sang and danced the entire way back. The senior class of 2013 was surely going to be one of the most memorable classes to ever grace Central High School.

 **Olivia**

 **Prom**

Prom was finally here and Olivia was going through a host of emotions. She needs for everything to be perfect. She still haven't seen Fitz's tuxedo and she is praying to God that they are going to match. Fitz haven't seen her dress either and that was done intentionally, no one has seen her dress, simply because she doesn't want to show up to prom wearing the same exact thing as someone else. If that happens, prom will be cancelled and Olivia will come back home.

"Livia let's go your appointment starts in 10 minutes!" Maya yelled upstairs to Olivia.

"Coming!" Olivia grabbed her Louis Vuitton purse her dad bought her for her birthday and jetted out of her room.

Her mom was her personal chauffeur today to take the pressure off of Olivia.

"You're lucky you're my niece or else I would've skipped your damn appointment." Olivia's Aunt Sheila said, as Olivia and Maya rushed into her salon.

"Sorry Auntie." Olivia slid right into her chair.

It took three hours for Olivia to get hair done. Aunt Sheila sewed a long weave into Olivia's hair and curled it in loose beach wave curls. She then pinned the beach wave curls into a chignon, letting some loose curls hang down. Olivia was a little hesitant when Aunt Sheila wanted to dye the weave. But looking at it now, she is glad she went with her gut and let her dye it. Aunt Sheila dyed the weave a light brown color adding in a honey blonde ombre. The color accentuated Olivia's complexion perfectly.

"Thank you Auntie, I love it!" Olivia hugged her Aunt Sheila.

"You're welcome, I can't wait to see you off." Aunt Sheila gushed.

Everyone in the shop complimented Olivia on her way out of the door. She thanked them and rushed over to her makeup artist Francesca house who lives two blocks down from her. While she was getting her makeup done, her mother was home decorating and cooking. Olivia family and friends of the family were coming over to see her go off on prom.

"Are you ready to see your face beat to the God's." Francesca said once she was done.

"Yes," Olivia nervously said. She didn't know what to expect. Francesca is known for creating bold looks when it comes to doing clients makeup and Olivia has never rocked a bold look.

"Ta-daaaaaa!" Francesca placed a mirror in Olivia's face and Olivia gasped at how beautiful she looked. She always thought bold makeup looks make women look drag queen-ish, but Francesca found a way to make her still look natural.

From the highlight, to the smoky gold glittered eye, faux lashes, contour, and even the red lips, Olivia looked like a new her, and she felt so sexy.

"I love it, thank you!" Olivia couldn't stop looking at herself in the mirror.

"You look so pretty Liv. I can't wait to see how it all comes together."

"Neither can I. You're coming to see me off right?"

Girl you know I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thanks again Francesca."

"You're welcome."

Olivia left Francesca's house and headed home. As she was walking home, she heard gunshots. Olivia is so happy that she will be getting away from this environment come the fall. With an hour to kill before it was time to get dress, Olivia snapped a few selfies and uploaded them to Facebook. As she was scrolling down her timeline a status caught her attention. It was from a guy she is friends with on Facebook that lives in her neighborhood. It said:

 **North Philly Ty: Pray for my bro Zach, he was shot 5 times. I hope you pull through man, you just came home and was trying to get yourself together.**

The guy had Zach's picture attached to his post. Olivia is wondering if the gunshots she heard was fired from the gun that shot Zach. She said a quick prayer for him, despite all the drama he has brought to her life, no one deserves to be shot down like a dog.

Fitz called her soon after. They talked about it and Olivia had to ask if he had anything to do with it and he denied it. She believed him, Fitz said a long time ago that he is done beefing with Zach, and she believed him then, she just needed confirmation.

When it was time to get dress, Olivia's mom and Nana Annalise helped her get ready. Maya hired a photographer, and she was capturing everything, for Olivia's prom book. Olivia had her dress custom made. It was hunter green mermaid dress with gold sparkles, plunging V-neck, with her entire back was out. The dress fit Olivia perfectly. Her mom bought her a pair of gold chandelier earrings, with two gold diamond chunky bracelets to go on each wrist. Even though you couldn't see her shoes, she had on sparkly gold open toe Giuseppe Zanotti heels that her father bought her. After spraying on some of her YSL perfume, Olivia was ready to go.

"Oh my God you look so beautiful my baby is all grown up." Maya started crying which made Olivia start crying.

"Thank you Mommy," Olivia hugged her.

"You look like a black princess." Nana Annalise hugged and kissed Olivia on her cheek.

"Thank you Nana, is Fitz here?" Olivia asked.

"Yup he's downstairs waiting for you. Your father texted me and said Fitz just arrived." Maya replied.

"Alright I'm ready."

Maya and Nana Annalise left Olivia's bedroom to let everyone know Olivia was about to come out. Olivia chose to come out to Beyoncé's song 'Welcome to Hollywood'. As she was walking downstairs, she became emotional. This was her last hoorah as a high schooler. She has been through so much in the past four years, she deserved tonight, and she was going to live it up one last time before she was off into the real world.

Everyone started clapping, cheering, and saying their oohs and ahhs the moment Olivia stepped outside. She felt like a celebrity. She looked around for her father and couldn't find him anywhere. The photographer ushered Olivia over to her backdrop and that's where she laid eyes on Fitz. He looked like a model. Fitz was wearing black Salvatore Ferragamo shoes, with black tailored super skinny fit tuxedo pants, with a hunter green Salvatore Ferragamo belt matching Olivia's dress, a silk black shirt, with a crushed hunter green custom-made velvet suit jacket, and a hunter green velvet bowtie. He even trimmed his curls making him look older.

"Wow Liv, you look amazing." Fitz said in pure adoration. He couldn't stop looking at her.

"Thank you and you look so handsome." Olivia smoothed out his jacket.

"Here you go." Fitz handed Olivia her corsage which was actually a bouquet of green roses wrapped in faux pearls.

"Oh he got monneeeyyyy!" Olivia heard someone yell.

She and Fitz both started laughing. They took a bunch of pictures together. It felt like they did at least a hundred poses. Everyone gushed over the two of them.

Finally, Olivia's father appeared by her side and it looked as if he'd been crying.

"You look so beautiful princess, have fun." Eli dabbed at his eyes and hugged Olivia.

"Thank you Daddy." Olivia held back her tears not wanting to mess up her makeup.

After taking some pictures with her parents, other family members, and even Fitz dad, Fitz and Olivia left. Fitz's dad rented them a black drop top Benz for the weekend. Olivia and Fitz jammed the entire ride to prom. Olivia snapped so many selfies of them on their way to prom. She uploaded them to her social media pages, and everyone commented asking was her and Fitz back together.

Olivia sent Fitz all the selfies she took of them so he could upload them to his page later. Once they got to prom Olivia searched for Raleigh and Marcus who are officially back together. She found them at a table in the far back.

"Oh my God you look so bomb!" Olivia said to Raleigh who was rocking a satin red gown that made her look like a seductress. She looked amazing. Marcus wore something similar to Fitz, his suit jacket matched Raleigh's dress too like Fitz did Olivia's.

"And you look like you should be on someone's red carpet." Raleigh complimented Olivia back.

The girls hugged and of course asked Fitz to take their picture.

"Marcus you look good, you clean up well." The red was a nice touch on his skin as well.

"Thanks, and you look beautiful." Marcus hugged Olivia.

"Yeah Liv, you look amazing." Xavier said. They don't interact much but Olivia thinks he is a cool guy overall. She's glad him and Fitz made up.

"Thank you, you all look good, why don't ya'll take a group picture." Olivia motioned to Fitz, Marcus, Bryan, and Xavier.

The fellas didn't hesitate to pose. Olivia snapped a few pics of them, she also took pictures of Marcus and Raleigh.

"Where is Morgan and Karrin?" Olivia asked looking around for their friends.

"They didn't get here yet. Karrin said they're not too far away though." Raleigh replied.

Karrin and Morgan were coming to prom together. It was too last minute to come with Xavier and Bryan, but they were going to link up with them once they arrived.

Once Karrin and Morgan arrived, the foursome was back in effect and the party started. Olivia made Fitz dance with her the entire night. There was a no brainer when Olivia won best dressed and prom queen. A kid name Johnathan won prom king. Prom king and queen wasn't just based on popularity, but how well rounded a student was throughout high school, so it made sense that Johnathan and Olivia won.

After prom, the foursome went to Friday's to grab a bite to eat, and then they went to the Marriott. Xavier's mom booked two suites for the night. Olivia was exhausted by the end of the night, she doesn't understand how the hell everyone else had all the energy in the world to get their freak on.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Fitz asked Olivia. They were lying down on the bed while God knows what was going on in the living room. Occasionally they would hear a moan or groan and they ignored it as best they could.

"I did. Did you enjoy yourself?" Olivia asked Fitz looking over at him.

"I did I wish it didn't have to end." Fitz replied tucking his hands behind his head.

"I know." Olivia sat up, leaned down, and kissed Fitz on the lips. She's been dying to do it all night. It was a short and sweet kiss nothing too dramatic.

"What was that for?" Fitz asked stunned.

"I don't know. I'm sorry." Olivia apologized feeling like she shouldn't have kissed him. She hoped it didn't make things weird now.

Fitz didn't respond, he just pulled her down for another kiss. This time the kiss wasn't short and sweet. It was intentionally passionate. Fitz was kissing her with a purpose and she missed his lips terribly.

"I just need you for one night. Can I have you for one night to myself?" Fitz whispered against her lips breaking their kiss.

With her eyes closed Olivia whispered back, "yes."

Olivia got out of the bed and pulled the straps of her dress down letting it cascade into a pool around her ankles. Fitz stood up and helped her step out of her dress completely. He examined her body like a he was her own personal X-ray machine. He caressed every inch of her and she almost bucked right before him. Once his fingers entered her, Olivia thought she would orgasm instantaneously. His fingers didn't feel like strangers at all, Fitz knew exactly how she liked to be touched.

"Fitz…please…" Olivia begged as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck to prevent herself from falling over.

Fitz picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He slowly and teasingly stripped out of his clothes. Olivia licked her lips as she watched his perfectly sculpted naked body. God she missed him. Her body was on her fire as he anticipated feeling him inside of her again.

Fitz climbed onto the bed dived head first between Olivia's leg feasting on her like he was a starved man. Olivia's hands went to his curls and she allowed her fingers to get lost in them, as Fitz took her to another galaxy.

"Fitz I'm comin'," Olivia was no longer able to hold it in she released her juices in his mouth and he dared not let a drip slip out.

Fitz looked up at her and satisfyingly smiled. He reached over the bed and grabbed a condom from his pants and rolled it onto his thick long dick. Slowly, he entered Olivia filling her insides up and inch by inch. She hasn't had sex in 10 months and it showed. She will never get used to Fitz size.

"Oh my God," she moaned feeling herself being stretched by Fitz girth.

"God I've missed you…I've missed this…" Fitz moaned as he stroked Olivia unhurriedly. He wasn't in a rush, there was no need to be, they had all night.

"I've missed you too." Olivia pulled him down for another kiss.

After a few minutes, Fitz sped up his strokes hitting all of Olivia's spots. It's like his dick knew exactly where to go. She knows it missed being home, they've been a part far too long.

"I wanna be on top." Olivia uttered flipping them over.

Fitz placed his hands on her hips allowing her to do her. The way he was watching her was so sexy, he looked damned good and he knew it too.

"I love you." Olivia whimpered as she rode him at her own methodical pace. She was so wet she could feel her juices on his stomach.

"I love you too." Fitz affirmed as he licked his bottom lip.

Before she could come again, Fitz told Olivia to get on her knees, and she did. She gripped the sheets tightly as he entered her drenched core. With her back arched, Olivia begin throwing her pussy back at Fitz and he met her stroke for stroke.

"Oh God yes! Don't stop…please don't stop!" Olivia cried looking back at Fitz who had his eyes closed.

"Fuck!" He groaned imprinting the sides of her stomach with his thumb.

"Fitz!" Olivia dropped her head into the sheets allowing her orgasm to wash over her entire body. She loss all feeling in her legs as they began to shake involuntarily. Olivia was so weak, but Fitz wasn't done yet.

"Shit." Fitz gritted as he pounded in and out of her until he came.

No words were needed to be spoken between the two of them. They both needed it. Olivia curled up next to Fitz and they fell asleep in each other's arms. Prom night was a success and she couldn't imagine it going any other way.

 **Fitz**

 **Graduation**

Fitz thought things would be weird between him and Olivia because of what happened on prom night, but it in fact brought them closer together as friends. They of course talked about what happened, and knew it was best if they didn't hop right into things because of one night. Especially since, they will be going to two different schools.

Everyone is confused about their relationship, but they know what they are to each other, and that's all that matters. Olivia has become one of Fitz best friends and he knows the feeling is mutual.

In a few hours they will be high school graduates and Fitz can't believe he has made it this far. He has done a lot of dickhead shit in life especially in high school, but he's made it, and he knows it's because of his mom. She is his guardian angel and he always felt her presence. She's been with him every step of the way.

"Let me fix your tie, it's crooked." Olivia said fixing Fitz's tie. They were in the auditorium of their school waiting for graduation to start.

"Are you driving to Marcus party? Or do you want me to pick you up?" Fitz asked.

"I want you to pick me up duh." Olivia sassed.

"See if I come smart ass." Fitz teased.

"You will." Olivia confidently replied.

"I know." Fitz replied he knew he wasn't going to win the argument.

"Yeah me too." Olivia smiled pecking his lips.

"Don't get yourself in trouble Liv." Fitz warned.

"Maybe I wanna get in trouble." Olivia winked.

Fitz was about to respond, but they were interrupted by Mr. Forest saying it was time to walk out. As the class of 2013 walked into the performance pavilion of their high school, Fitz out of nowhere became emotional when he saw his father. Gerry tried to hurriedly wipe the tears, but Fitz saw him. Fitz has never seen his father cry, not even at Fitz's mom funeral. Seeing him cry now, had Fitz all in his feelings.

As the different speakers talked, Fitz couldn't wait to hear Olivia's speech. She is the valedictorian of their class and he knows her speech will be just as dope as she is.

"And now we will have our valedictorian come up and speak to you all. Olivia Pope has been one of the best students to walk through the doors of Central, and that's no shade to the rest of you. This young man takes her academic serious, so serious that she is graduating with a 4.4 GPA, but she also found time to join almost every club as well. Olivia I am proud to have been your principle, and you're going to kick butt at Duke, please everyone give her a warm welcome." Principle Beene said to everyone.

"That's my baby!" Fitz heard Mrs. Pope proudly yell.

Olivia got up and walked on stage. Everyone in the pavilion showered Olivia with thunderous claps and she deserved it. Olivia hugged Dr. Beene and went up to the mic.

"Good morning everyone," she clearly spoke into the mic without an inch of nervousness in her voice. She complained to Fitz all week about how nervous she was and how she was going to freak out once on the stage.

"Good morning," everyone said back.

"You know I've been looking forward to this day since 9th grade, and now that the time has come I just wanna go back to being that same little freshman, walking through the doors of what I thought and still think is the coolest school in Philly. I am sure many of my classmates can relate. While I don't think I am ready to leave the doors of this school, I know the great things that are waiting for me out there in the world. It's been hard having to say goodbye to my teachers who have become extended family members. Through my four years here I have been through a lot and when I wanted to give up, none of my teachers would allow me, and for that I thank you. To my classmates I will miss you all. We've made it through all those tough assignments we thought would take us under, through those tests we thought we couldn't past, and we've made it through the rough parts of adolescents, and today we are being celebrated for the hard work we've put in, so enjoy. I know ya'll are gonna be great in life at whatever it is you chose to do. Don't let anyway diminish your light and always fight for what you believe in. To my friends thank you for putting up with me, I know I can take school seriously sometimes, and I thank ya'll for reeling me back in, and helping me see that it's more to life than Central. And lastly, to my parents thank you." Olivia paused as she became emotional. Everyone started clapping to cheer on.

"It's okay baby, take ya time!" One grandma yelled.

"Mommy, Daddy thank you for everything. Thank you for allowing me to be me. Thank you for always pushing me to be the best version of myself that I could possibly be. Thank you for being examples for me. I love you so much, and I will continue to make the two of you proud. To the class of 2013 I am so proud of us, let's go change the world." Olivia finished.

"We love you baby!" Mrs. Pope yelled.

The pavilion broke out into cheers as Olivia finished her speech. She walked off stage and sat back down in her seat. The diplomas were distributed and then it was time to announce the graduating class of 2013.

"I now present to you the graduating class of 2013!" Dr. Beene joyously said into the microphone.

The graduates jumped up and tossed their hats while they cheered, cried, and hugged anyone in close distance. Fitz went searching for Olivia. Once he found her he hugged her tightly spinning her around in the air.

"We did it!" She exclaimed looking down at him crying.

"We did!" Fitz cried himself placing her back on her feet.

Olivia wrapped her hands around Fitz neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Fitz is sure she was caught up in the moment. He didn't care, it felt good kissing her.

"It's time to party." Fitz knew Marcus graduation party was going to be lit and he cannot wait to turn up with his classmates.

"I'm gonna meet you there. I'm gonna go find my parents." Olivia hugged Fitz once more and walked off searching for her parents.

"Congratulations son," Gerry bear hugged Fitz with tears in his eyes.

"Thanks pop," Fitz hugged his father back not able to hold back his own tears.

"I am so proud of you son, so proud of you." Gerry kissed Fitz on the cheek.

"I did it for her. I know she's looking down on me smiling." Fitz said as he kissed two fingers and pointed them towards the ceiling. He knows his mom is proud of him for pushing through and finishing high school.

 **Olivia**

 **Graduation Party**

"Olivia please be safe tonight." Maya warned as Olivia got dress for Marcus party.

"I will mom." Olivia assured as she slipped into her heels.

She changed out of her graduation dress and chose to wear a yellow bodycon strapless dress and purple open toe heels to Marcus party.

"Okay call us if you need us." Maya said before heading back to her bedroom.

"I will, love you." Olivia grabbed her clutch, phone, and keys, and left out of her bedroom, kissing her mom on the way out.

Marcus picked up Raleigh already, so Olivia drove straight over to his house. When she got there, it was already packed with their classmates and other people from the neighborhood. It was a beautiful Spring night, so the party was most likely going to be inside and outside.

After parking, Olivia went searching for Raleigh. She spotted Fitz first talking with Zena. He didn't see her, so she kept walking looking for Raleigh. Olivia finally spotted her by the cooler. She was grabbing a soda.

"Hey girl." Olivia said walking up on her.

"Liv, finally you're here!" Raleigh turned around hugging Olivia like she didn't just see her a few hours ago.

"You're so dramatic." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"You see Zena trying to crawl her way back into Fitz life, girl you better go get ya man." Raleigh cut her eyes over at Fitz and Raleigh.

"Raleigh he is not my man." Olivia can admit she was a little jealous watching Fitz and Zena talk, even though she knew Zena meant nothing to Fitz.

"Whatever I can't believe ya'll keeping up this little charade but I'll play along." Raleigh gave a Olivia a look that said she isn't buying the whole friend thing, but her and Fitz really are friends. What happened on prom night didn't change anything between them and she's glad.

"Is Marcus parents here?" Olivia asked changing the subject.

"I think they're upstairs."

"I thought you wanted to get lit, where's ya cup?" Fitz asked walking up behind Olivia scaring her to death.

She turned around and noticed he was buzzed. He had a red cup in his hand and if she had to guess Henny was in his cup.

"Pour me a drink." Olivia said.

"Have mine." Fitz handed her his cup.

Olivia finished his drink and was surprised it was Vodka instead of Henny.

"What's this it's good?" Olivia asked.

"Ciroc."

"Mmm, where's the rest?" Olivia asked looking around for the bottle.

"Chill alchi," Fitz laughed.

"You're so annoying," Olivia pushed him.

"C'mon," Fitz grabbed her hand leading her over to where he had his bottle.

After pouring them both a drink, Fitz and Olivia toasted to graduating, their friendship, and what's next to come before taking their drink to the head. She held her cup up for another drink.

"Fitz come dance with me." Zena drunkenly slurred as she fell into Fitz.

Olivia looked at her and laughed. She's never seen Zena so drunk.

"Nah I'm okay Zena," Fitz declined.

"You suck…I thought you was fun love…mmm." Zena hiccupped and walked away.

"I've never seen her drunk." Olivia was tickled seeing Zena like that.

"Yeah she's a mess. I've only been here for an hour and she's been all over me that shit is mad annoying." Fitz shook his head with an irritated look.

"She's harmless Fitz…you can't blame her though…you're kinda irresistible." Olivia played with the brim of her cup before taking that cup to the head.

"Am I now?" Fitz poured himself another shot.

"Mhm…" Olivia stared at him wanting him so bad. She hates drinking sometimes, alcohol makes her so damn horny.

"Liv don't get ya self in trouble." Fitz ran his tongue across his bottom lip.

"Dance with me Fitz." Olivia said mocking Zena.

"I'll dance with you any day." Fitz winked.

It felt like they danced the entire night like they did on prom night. Everyone didn't go home until around three in the morning. Fitz, Bryan, Xavier, Morgan, Karrin, Olivia, and Raleigh hung back. Marcus wanted to still get lit. Everyone was one drink away from being pissy drunk. They were sitting in the backyard vibing to music.

"We. Are. Fuckin'. Graduates. Drink. Up. Bitches!" Marcus yelled clearly drunk.

"Babe I ain't drinkin' anymore." Raleigh whined with her head hung back.

"Stop bitching." Marcus made everyone a shot and handed it to them spilling half the liquor out of the cups.

"Drunk up bitches!" Fitz took his shot first. Everyone reluctantly followed.

Olivia felt like she was going to be sick, but she held it together.

"I'm gonna miss ya'll…you bitches better not front on me when I come home for my breaks." Olivia said to the group with her head in Fitz lap. She was going the farthest. Raleigh and Marcus are going to Kutztown University. Morgan and Karrin are going to LaSalle. Xavier will be going to Lincoln Tech and Bryan will be going to Penn State University.

"We're gonna miss you too Liv." Everyone said back.

"No like really ya'll…I'm gonna miss ya'll… especially Fitz…I don't wanna go to Duke Universityanymore…I wanna be with you…let's be together…" Olivia muffled with her head still in his lap.

"Liv you're drunk." Fitz laughed.

Olivia sluggishly sat her head up and looked at Fitz. She placed her hands on both sides of her face and stared at him. "I love you so much…I wanna be with you…I want us back…I miss you…" She leaned in and pecked his lips.

"I love you too drunk ass." Fitz laughed.

"That's right Liv get ya man girl!" Raleigh cosigned.

"Yaass!" Morgan and Karrin both agreed.

"Just get married already." Marcus, Xavier, and Bryan said.

"Marry me Fitz…" Olivia goofily laughed.

"Okay." Fitz kissed her lips again.

"We're getting married." Olivia said to Raleigh, Karrin, and Morgan.

"Olivia shut ya drunk ass up." Raleigh threw a chip at her.

"Kiss my ass." Olivia got up and slapped her ass falling over only to be caught by Fitz. She laid across his lap.

"You're really drunk buddy, huh?" Fitz rubbed her back soothingly.

"Fitz I know you're White, but that's the Whitest I've ever heard you sound." Raleigh said laughing loudly. Everyone else burst out laughing too including Olivia. That is the whitest she's ever heard him sound.

"Screw all ya'll."

Olivia caught a cab home and crashed once her head hit the pillow. She didn't get home until around 6 in the morning. She didn't get out of the bed until the next day.

 **Fitz**

This was the day Fitz has been dreading. The day Olivia was leaving for college. She's moving in a little early and Fitz made sure he spent every day with her leading up to this point. He doesn't want to say goodbye. He hope he can hold himself together, he doesn't want to cry like a little girl. Her parents asked him if he wanted to ride with them to drop Olivia off, but Fitz declined. He'd rather say his goodbyes here in Philly. Raleigh, Morgan, and Karrin will be riding with Olivia down to Duke University.

"Fitz I don't know if I am ready for this." Olivia stressed as she plopped down on her bed.

"Yes you are." Fitz assured sitting down next to her. He wanted to tell her she wasn't ready either just so she could stay, but that would be selfish.

Olivia took a deep breath, "I guess."

"You're gonna be fine Liv." Fitz wrapped his arm around Olivia's shoulder and kissed her forehead.

"Don't let those Temple bitches get too close to you." Olivia said looking up at Fitz. He didn't know if she was joking or not.

"I won't Liv." Fitz laughed her comment off.

"I'm serious." Olivia leaned up and kissed him.

"I'm all yours Liv…always have been…always will be…" Fitz smiled against her lips.

"Liv it's time to go!" Mrs. Pope yelled upstairs.

"C'mon," Fitz got up and pulled Olivia off her bed. They walked downstairs and out the door hand in hand.

The Tahoe Olivia's parents rented was all packed up with her things. Raleigh, Morgan, and Karrin were waiting for Olivia in her car. It was time to say goodbye.

"Call me as soon as you get there." Fitz said wrapping Olivia up in a hug.

"Okay," she said with her voice cracking.

"I love you Liv." Fitz said breaking their hug.

"I love you more, Fitz." Olivia wiped his eyes and they shared one final kiss goodbye.

Fitz watched her get in her car and driveaway. It hit him harder than he thought knowing she was going to be 6 hours away from him. He won't be able to see her in person every day, once their semesters pick up they won't even be talking to each other every day. This is something Fitz has to get used to and he knows it's going to take a while.

 **Olivia**

Leaving Fitz was harder than Olivia could've ever imagined. But she is excited to be starting her journey at Duke University. She cried like a baby when her parents, Raleigh, Morgan and Karrin left her. She called her mom and asked her to come back and get her. Her dad told her to be strong, and Olivia sucked it up and put on her big girl drawers.

Her roommate was a fiery red head girl name Abigail who liked to be called Abby, and she seemed okay thus far. They didn't talk much, they both were feeling homesick. Later on into the night, Olivia and Abby went to the dining hall to grab a bite to eat.

As Olivia was heading back to her table, she bumped right into a guy not paying attention to where he was going. He was very handsome. He was the same complexion as Olivia, with a stocky build, low cut brown eyes, goatee, low cut hair, and he was dressed nice.

"I am so sorry." Olivia apologized.

"You're good, what's your name?" He asked looking Olivia over obviously liking what he saw.

"Olivia, and yours?"

"Harrison."

"Nice to meet you." Olivia smiled.

"You too. I hope to see you around Olivia." He winked and walked off.

"Likewise." Olivia said heading to the table.

 _Maybe college won't be so bad after all,_ Olivia thought to herself.

* * *

 **As always leave your thoughts babes!**

 **I do wanna know for part two if I should start with writing about their lives in college or life after?**


End file.
